Gasoline
by AliceAjar
Summary: Emma est l’avocat du Diable, Regina est une escorte avec un lourd passé. Leurs chemins se croisent et pourraient les amener à fouiller un passé bien plus complexe qu’elles ne le pensent, voire à se tourner ensemble vers un avenir plus.. radieux ?
1. One

6 mars

22h53

« Un peu plus, s'il te plaît, » commenta Graham en relâchant la mâchoire de la jeune femme et en faisant claquer sa langue. Il sortit ensuite son paquet de cigarette de la poche avant de son jean et en alluma une rapidement. La fumée commença à envahir l'espace de la petite pièce et Regina sentit ses poumons s'emplir de la vapeur toxique. Elle tenta de respirer le moins possible des volutes cancérigènes et s'attela à exécuter les ordres de l'homme sans un mot.

Elle appliqua un peu plus de maquillage sur ses paupières et prit ensuite le soin de remettre un peu de fard sur ses joues pour les colorer un peu plus. Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'homme brun et il acquiesça rapidement avant de revenir à la contemplation de son téléphone portable.

« T'as six minutes avant le début. Tu veux une clope ? » demanda-t-il d'un air dédaigneux.

« Non... Seth dit que ça fait fuir les clients... » bredouilla la jeune femme d'un air timide.

« Pas de clope alors, » répondît le brun en haussant les épaules.

Regina ramena alors son attention vers le petit miroir de la loge et ajusta le haut de son corset avec soin, vérifiant que sa coiffure et son maquillage étaient au point.

Six minutes avant la première danse. Six minutes et elle débutait une nouvelle longue nuit de travail avant de reprendre ses cours le lendemain matin. Elle soupira d'un air défait en observant son reflet dans le miroir et décida qu'il lui faudrait appliquer un peu plus de brillants dans ses longs cheveux de jais. La fatigue tiraillait ses muscles mais elle savait que c'était un détail à ignorer si elle voulait trouver en elle la force de continuer ce rythme infernal.

1h57

Regina s'accrocha une nouvelle fois à la barre de métal et la fit tourner légèrement entre ses paumes pour se laisser glisser de manière sensuelle. Elle lança des regards alentours et comprit rapidement que la plupart des hommes assis aux tables l'observaient. L'un d'entre eux, plus jeune que la moyenne, leva son verre dans sa direction et elle se dit qu'il serait sûrement son prochain client. Elle l'observa un instant, détailla sa carrure solide, sa barbe mal taillée et ses cheveux courts, et se dit que ce ne serait pas le pire, au moins. Toutefois elle retint une moue de dégoût en le voyant glisser sa main sous la table et se décida à aller de l'autre côté de la scène voir si elle aurait plus de chances.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à changer de place, elle vit Seth, derrière le bar, lui faire un signe de la main. Aussi s'empressa-t-elle de descendre de la scène pour le rejoindre. Elle remarqua que Graham se tenait à côté de lui, et frissonna d'avance en arrivant a leur hauteur.

« Sourire ça te tente pas? » aboya Seth d'un air agacé.

« Mais je...

-Tes la seule à pas avoir encore eu de client ce soir. Tu te fous de moi ?

-Je suis juste un peu épui...

-Me fous de tes excuses, » cracha le blond alors que Graham se joignait les mains d'un air menaçant. « Tu sais que si tu rates une nuit, tu dégage, » ajouta-t-il. « Allez retournes y, sinon t'iras dans le bureau avec Graham. »

La jeune femme déglutit et s'empressa de retourner sur la scène comme indiqué. Elle n'avait jamais été dans le bureau avec Graham mais elle se doutait que ce ne devait pas être un passage agréable, car les filles n'en parlaient jamais.

8h06

Premier cours de la journée, et Regina a déjà envie de rentrer chez elle. La nuit a été longue et infructueuse. Elle n'a pas eu de client et a pu découvrir que ce qui se cachait derrière l'idée « d'aller dans le bureau avec Graham » consiste en fait à assouvir les besoins de l'homme autant qu'il le souhaite jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour. Malheureusement pour la jeune femme, le brun n'est pas un tendre et elle est persuadée d'avoir d'énormes hématomes sur le haut de ses cuisses à force d'avoir heurté ledit bureau à plusieurs reprises, violemment, tandis que Graham grognait de plaisir derrière elle.

Elle passe une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux bruns pour les dompter et tente de se concentrer sur l'écran de son ordinateur, face à elle, qu'elle tente de remplir des mots que le professeur semble vomir a l'autre bout de la salle. Visiblement, elle n'est pas la seule personne à détester son travail.

7 mars

2h03

Regina ne parvient pas à détacher ses yeux de la table la plus à droite de la salle, tant elle est étonnée par ce qu'elle observe. D'après les autres filles, c'est un phénomène rare, et dont il faut se souvenir, car il est aussi rapide qu'agréable. Un de ces petits éclats de soleil qui viennent, de temps à autre, illuminer leur vie morose et répétitive. Un de ces petits instants de grâce qui les aident à croire qu'il y a une place pour elles aussi au soleil.

Ce soir, sur la table la plus à droite de la salle comble du Green Room, une femme est assise, et sirote un verre de scotch en observant les danseuses d'un œil curieux.

Elle est blonde et ses fines boucles s'arrêtent juste avant ses épaules. Ses yeux sont légèrement maquillés, accentuant leur couleur verte. Elle n'a pas enlevé son manteau, et Regina se demande déjà si ce serait à elle de retirer ce veston de cuir bordeaux quelques minutes ou heures plus tard. Elle doit avoir à peu près le même âge que la portoricaine, ou être à peine plus âgée.

A un moment elle se lève, et jette un regard étrange en direction de Regina avant de rejoindre le bar. Elle semble adresser quelques mots à Seth et Graham, et la jeune femme brune se dit qu'elle va sûrement être appelée par ses patrons pour suivre la femme.

Mais, contre toute attente, elle voit la blonde lancer un signe de tête étrange aux deux hommes avant de quitter le bar d'un pas nonchalant. Ne comprenant pas, Regina s'attelle tout de même à continuer sa danse, espérant qu'elle aura sûrement plus de chances dans la suite de la nuit.

10 mars, 9h04

Regina tentait de rester éveillée malgré l'ennui que lui procurait ce cours d'économie politique. Elle se sentait courbaturée et était désormais certaine que la violence de Graham avait couvert son corps d'hématomes. Elle n'avait pas eu de clients les deux nuits précédentes, mais la jeune femme blonde était revenue. Et elle avait agi de la même manière que la première fois. Elle avait observé les danseuses pendant près d'une heure avant de quitter le bar d'un pas détaché.

Finalement, elle semblait étrange et Regina n'était plus si certaine de la vouloir comme cliente. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle ne la quittait pas des yeux, lorsqu'elle entrait dans le bar. Elle admirait sa démarche sure, ses gestes précis, lorsqu'elle buvait son scotch ou passait sa main dans ses cheveux, ses yeux verts perçants, et son rictus étrange quand elle observait Regina.

Somme toute c'était une très belle jeune femme, et la portoricaine se demandait pourquoi elle s'embêtait a venir dans un tel endroit alors qu'il était évident qu'elle devait plaire à beaucoup d'autres femmes. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait besoin de payer pour qu'une jeune femme en corset lui répète qu'elle avait envie d'elle, la scène devait se produire tout naturellement avec la plupart de ses amantes. Malgré elle, Regina se prit à rougir en imaginant la blonde dans une telle situation, et se concentra sur l'écran de son ordinateur pour chasser ses pensées trop curieuses.

13 mars, 1h01

La blonde s'approche du bar et, quelques minutes plus tard, Seth fait signe à Regina de descendre de scène. Cela fait presque une semaine que la blonde vient dans le bar et n'a toujours pas choisi de filles. Il était temps. Alors que Regina rejoint le petit groupe en silence, elle essaie de ne pas réagir face au ton très détaché de la conversation.

« Combien pour la nuit entière ? » demande la blonde à Seth, sans même jeter un regard à Regina.

« 300, » réplique l'homme. « C'est encore une newbie, je peux pas faire plus. Tu veux quelle chambre ?

-Ça se fera pas ici, » rétorque la blonde d'un air sur.

« Tu sais que...

-Il est interdit de les amener à domicile, ouais, » le coupe-t-elle. « On va juste aller au Reine Elizabeth, downtown. Je lui dirai de te texter mon numéro de chambre. » dit-elle comme si Regina n'existait pas.

L'homme semble réfléchir un instant puis se gratte le menton d'un air pensif avant d'acquiescer.

« Ok, donc 200 pour moi maintenant et 100 pour elle quand tu voudras, » explique-t-il d'un air satisfait.

La blonde sourcille d'un air curieux avant de sortir 200 dollars de son portefeuille d'un air détaché et les poser sur le bar.

« Je trouve que tu prends beaucoup pour quelqu'un qu'on voit pas souvent danser, » ricane-t-elle en fixant Seth de ses yeux émeraudes. L'homme prend les billets et sourcille face à la remarque mais ne dit rien.

Connaissant son mauvais caractère, Regina se dit que ce doit être une cliente de choix pour que Seth ne réponde pas à un tel affront. Elle remarque que la mâchoire de l'homme s'est crispée d'agacement mais il reste silencieux, alors que la blonde indique à Regina de la suivre. Mais alors que la portoricaine enfile sa veste pour rejoindre la blonde dehors, Seth l'attrape par le bras.

« Fidélise la, » ordonne-t-il à Regina. « Elle a l'air blindée donc si elle devient ta cliente régulière, elle sera aussi ma régulière et on va se remplir les poches. Alors ne me déçois pas comme les précédentes nuits. Mets le paquet. Compris ? »

La brune acquiesce d'un air timide et reprend alors sa marche vers la sortie.

Lorsqu'elle arrive dans la rue presque déserte, la blonde lui prend le bras et l'invite à la suivre vers sa voiture. Elle lui propose alors une cigarette avant de s'en allumer une, et, en quelques minutes, elles rejoignent une voiture de sport noire dans laquelle la blonde s'engouffre rapidement. Regina s'assoit tranquillement sur le siège passager, se demandant comment diable elle va pouvoir réussir à fidéliser quelqu'un d'aussi énigmatique, et choisit de rester silencieuse pendant le trajet. En général, les personnes de pouvoir n'aime pas les escorts qui parlent trop.


	2. Two

1h28

La blonde poussa la porte de la suite avec la paume de sa main et y pénétra sans même se retourner vers Regina. Elle ôta sa veste et l'accrocha sur le porte manteau machinalement, ne prenant pas soin de retirer ses bottines noires. La portoricaine prit le soin d'enlever également sa veste alors qu'elle suivait sa cliente dans une suite immense.

A gauche du petit salon trônait un foyer dans lequel de petites flammes dansaient, surplombé d'une télévision qui faisait face à un canapé. Sur la droite, un genre de mini salle à manger donnait accès à une petite terrasse. Deux portes étaient fermées sur la droite et Regina devina qu'il s'agissait de la chambre et de la salle de bain.

La blonde s'installa sur le canapé d'un air las et sortit son téléphone avant de commencer à pianoter dessus. Elle paraissait concentrée dans la contemplation de son écran et Regina se sentit légèrement décontenancée. Était ce un test ? Était elle supposée faire quelque chose ? La laisser tranquille ? Peut être ne voulait elle pas passer aux choses sérieuses directement ?

Toutefois Regina se rappela des paroles de Seth et se dit qu'il lui faudrait redoubler d'efforts pour fidéliser sa cliente. Car si Regina lui faisait passer une bonne nuit, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle revienne au club les jours suivants ou au moins régulièrement, et pour que la jeune femme brune n'ait plus à supporter la violence des coups de rein de Graham.

Aussi Regina ajusta-t-elle discrètement le haut de son corset sur ses seins avant de s'approcher de la blonde. Elle poussa le bras qui tenait le téléphone et passa une jambe de chaque côté des cuisses de la femme pour la surplomber. Elle fit alors glisser ses mains le long du torse de la blonde, les laissant remonter lentement vers les seins, puis la gorge, avant d'entourer sa nuque de ses doigts fins, et approcha son visage de la gorge de la cliente pour y déposer quelques baisers. Pendant ce temps, elle faisait aller son bassin contre la blonde d'un air lascif et attendait impatiemment que celle ci ne pose ses mains sur ses hanches pour suivre le rythme.

Car, Regina devait reconnaître qu'au delà d'être une femme, cette cliente était tout de même très attirante. Aussi la brune savait que cette nuit serait moins une corvée que d'autres, et se promettait déjà d'essayer de faire fi de la situation et tenter de prendre un minimum de plaisir auprès de cette cliente si prometteuse.

Malheureusement, lorsque deux mains vinrent se glisser sur les hanches de la jeune femme brune, ce ne fut pas pour l'attirer plus mais, au contraire, pour la repousser légèrement. La blonde eut un mouvement de recul et invita d'un simple geste Regina à faire de même. Aussi l'étudiante stoppa-t-elle ses baisers et caresses abruptement, pas vraiment sure de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« On va... on va arrêter ça la, » dit la blonde d'un ton ferme.

Regina hocha la tête rapidement et se releva du canapé en toute hâte. La blonde fit de même et lui indiqua la seconde porte sur la droite d'un vague geste de la main.

« La chambre doit être ici, la salle de bain juste à côté, » expliqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le mini bar du salon pour se resservir un verre.

« Vous préférez que je prenne une douche avant... parce que vous savez j'ai pas eu d'autre... enfin... » bredouilla une Regina qui ne comprenait définitivement plus rien à l'attitude de sa cliente.

« Il ne va rien se passer entre nous, » trancha la blonde d'un ton ferme. « Mais si tu veux aller te doucher ou dormir, fais comme bon te semble. »

Regina sourcilla mais décida de ne pas poser plus de questions. Cette femme était véritablement des plus étranges. La brune se demandait si elle reproduisait son comportement du bar, en faisant plusieurs tentatives avant de se décider à agir, ou bien si elle cachait quelque chose de fort plus étrange qu'une visible appréhension. Regina prit le parti d'aller dans la chambre et de se reposer un peu, tachant d'obéir aux ordres exacts de la cliente. Toutefois lorsqu'elle se coucha dans les draps blancs, elle sut immédiatement qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir profondément, trop préoccupée par l'attitude étrange de la blonde. Quand, malgré tout, son cerveau se décida à se mettre au repos quelques heures, Regina craignait de voir débarquer sa cliente dans la chambre et lui demander de passer aux choses sérieuses immédiatement.

Au lever du soleil, la blonde frappa à la porte de la chambre et lorsque Regina ouvrit, elle lui proposa de la ramener au club, comme elle devait le faire. Elle ne parla pas plus sur le chemin du retour, se contentant de tendre cinq billets de vingt dollars à l'étudiante lorsqu'elle gara sa voiture devant l'enseigne. Regina prit l'argent malgré tout et rejoint le club en silence, toujours aussi désemparée par l'attitude de sa cliente.

Trois nuits passèrent, semblables à la précédente. Même suite d'hôtel, même heure, même attitude. La blonde n'était pas très bavarde, se contentant de prendre une nuit avec Regina, de l'amener dans la suite et de lui proposer de se reposer. De son côté, elle restait dans la partie « salon » de la suite et ne frappait à la porte de la brune qu'au petit matin. Regina ne posait pas de question, ne souhaitant pas interrompre ce cycle qui, au moins, lui donnait un peu de répit.

Le quatrième matin, lorsque la voiture s'engagea dans la rue qui menait vers le club, les deux jeunes femmes furent surprises de découvrir des voitures de police stationnées devant l'enseigne. Au lieu de se garer comme d'habitude, la blonde continua son chemin sur la rue d'un air détaché. Mais, lorsqu'elle voulut tourner à droite sur l'intersection suivante, un policier l'arrêta. Elle baissa la vitre de l'auto de son côté pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Regina demeurait interdite, quelque peu angoissée à l'idée que le club était le sujet d'une éventuelle enquête.

« Vous ne pouvez pas tourner madame, on bloque la rue... » expliqua le cadet en se baissant vers la conductrice de la voiture.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda la blonde d'un air détaché.

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire, madame. » répliqua l'homme brun a l'allure athlétique.

La blonde fouilla alors dans la poche droite de sa veste et en sortit une petite carte argentée qu'elle tendit au policier d'un air assuré. Il lut rapidement les inscriptions et sa mine parut se déconfir à vue d'œil.

« Pardon je... mmmhhh... » hésita-t-il en passant une main hésitante sur sa barbe naissante. « On a eu des échos concernant un trafic de drogue dans le bar la bas... » Il indiqua le club d'un geste rapide de la main. « On fouille juste le secteur, même si on sait que les patrons sont clean... »

Il se baissa un peu plus et lança un regard interloqué vers Regina qui observait la scène en silence.

« Je ne savais pas que vous aviez... enfin...

-Disons que je n'amène pas souvent ma fiancée au barreau, » sourit la blonde en posant sa main sur la cuisse de Regina d'un air sur.

« Ou... oui pardon... » s'excusa-t-il d'un air embarrassé. « Bien vous pouvez prendre à gauche ainsi, et ensuite à droite... vous retrouverez facilement votre chemin.. » bredouilla-t-il avant de leur souhaiter une bonne journée.

La blonde le salua et remonta la vitre de sa portière avant de suivre le chemin indiqué par le cadet.

« Je te dépose où ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air distrait en s'arrêtant à un feu rouge.

Regina savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas révéler d'informations personnelles aux clients, par précaution. Certains étaient de réels phénomènes et étaient capables de vous suivre jusqu'à chez vous pour souhaiter de plus amples services.

Aussi sentit-elle son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas son sac sur elle pour se changer, et qu'il ne valait mieux pas proposer à la blonde de la reconduire jusqu'à chez elle. Elle se dit que l'université était une option peu dangereuse, mais qu'elle ne serait néanmoins pas en tenue pour suivre un cours. De plus, son ordinateur était dans son sac, dans les vestiaires du club. Alors qu'elle tentait de faire fonctionner son esprit à vive allure, la voiture continua son chemin dans les rues de la ville, qui commençaient peu à peu à se remplir d'automobilistes.

« J... j'étudie à McGill... » bredouilla Regina d'un air peu assuré. « Mais je... j'ai pas mes affaires pour... enfin... »

La blonde lui lança un regard curieux et sembla la détailler de bas en haut un instant.

« J'ai un sac avec des affaires dans le coffre, » indiqua-t-elle d'un air détaché. « Je peux t'amener à l'université et te le laisser. On s'arrangera plus tard, » ajouta-t-elle en bifurquant sur la droite puis en longeant une avenue ensoleillée.

« Ou bien je te commande un taxi et tu rentres chez toi. »

Nouveau feu rouge.

« Je ne lui demanderai pas l'adresse, ne t'en fais pas, » sourit-elle d'un air rassurant.

« Je... le sac ça ira... je rentrerai plus tard... » hésita la brune.

« Parfait, ton cours est à quelle heure ? » s'enquit la blonde d'un air ravi. Elle agissait comme sil était tout à fait normal de ramener son escorte jusqu'à son université.

« Huit heures, » bredouilla Regina en se maudissant déjà d'avoir donné une nouvelle information sur sa vie personnelle.

« Ok. T'as faim ? Tu veux un café ? » proposa la cliente d'un air nonchalant. « Je m'arrêterai bien prendre de quoi pour la route, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Elle se tourna vers l'étudiante et Regina acquiesça. La blonde prit alors une petite ruelle qui menait au drive in d'un café, et s'engagea dans la file de voitures dont les conducteurs devaient s'impatienter pour leur café habituel.

« Tu prends quoi ?

-Un café noir, ça ira.

-Faut jamais aller en cours le ventre vide, » sourit la blonde. « Croissant ?

-Ou... oui... ok... » acquiesça Regina en se disant que ça ne dévoilerait rien de bien important sur la personne qu'elle était.

La voiture se stoppa alors, tandis que dans celle de devant, le conducteur faisait sa commande.

La blonde passa sa main dans sa nuque d'un air embarrassé et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« Je te prie de m'excuser pour tout à l'heure... » avoua-t-elle d'un air désolé.

« Pourquoi ?

-Pour t'avoir touchée sans ta permission, » déglutit-elle. « Je voulais simplement avoir l'air plus crédible. C'est jamais très drôle une descente de police. Je voulais t'éviter ça... excuse moi... »

Regina écarquilla les yeux en entendant les mots de la blonde et sa confusion concernant son attitude redoubla.

« Y a pas de mal je... enfin merci pour ça... mais y a pas de mal... vous êtes pas la première qui me touchez sans que... enfin... »

La blonde fronça légèrement les sourcils et son regard se fit plus perçant.

« Ça n'est pas une raison valable pour le faire, » trancha-t-elle d'un air sérieux.

Regina déglutit d'un air embarrassé et fut soulagée de voir que c'était à leur tour de commander. La blonde passa alors la commande de l'étudiante avant d'opter pour un grand café ainsi qu'un sandwich aux œufs pour elle. Elle paya rapidement et s'empressa de quitter le drive-in dès qu'elles eurent leur commande.

Regina mordit rapidement dans son croissant dès qu'elle l'eut et ne se soucia pas de montrer qu'elle était, en effet, véritablement affamée. Pendant ce temps, la blonde s'engagea dans le trafic de la ville, en direction de l'université.

« C'est quoi ton nom, déjà ? » demanda-t-elle en prenant une bouchée de son sandwich.

« Je l'ai pas dit, » avoua Regina. « Je m'appelle Sandra. »

La blonde étouffa un rire et se tourna vers sa passagère d'un air amusé.

« Il est évident que c'est plus simple de prendre le même que les autres, » sourit elle en faisant allusion au prénom le plus commun parmi les escortes. « Mais va pour Sandra. T'étudies quoi ?

-La politique, » avoua la brune d'un air gêné. « Enfin la socio-politique. Je suis en seconde année. »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, mais au moins il n'y avait rien de risqué. Il devait y avoir au moins six cent élèves dans sa promotion.

« T'as l'air pourtant plus âgée... » supposa la blonde d'un air détaché.

« J'ai pris du retard... » avoua l'étudiante. « Pas mal de retard en fait...

-Boh... rien de mal à ça tant que t'étudie ce qui te plaît ! » répliqua la blonde.

Elle prit une rue sur la droite, puis une autre sur la gauche, s'engagea dans une ruelle et encore une autre, avant d'arriver enfin dans la rue du campus. Elle se stationna devant un des bâtiments principaux et Regina détacha sa ceinture par réflexe.

« Tu travaille ce soir? » demanda la blonde d'un air intéressé.

« Ouais... comme d'habitude...

-Tu peux le dire si tu veux d'autres clients que moi, et je cesserai de venir. » s'enquit la jeune femme d'un air embarrassé.

« Non non... je n'ai aucun problème avec le fait de vous avoir comme cliente... » bafouilla la brune.

« Alors... a ce soir, Sandra ? » proposa la blonde d'un air tendre.

Regina commença à ouvrir la porte en acquiesçant, lorsqu'elle songea qu'elle lui devait au moins ça, après la police et le petit déjeuner.

« Regina, » lacha-t-elle en craignant déjà de le regretter. « Je m'appelle Regina. »

La blonde hocha lentement la tête et lui tendit la main d'un air solennel.

« Moi c'est Emma, enchantée, » lança-t-elle d'un air sincère.

Regina lui serra alors la main d'un air maladroit avant de s'extirper hors de la voiture en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Elle ouvrit ensuite le coffre et prit le premier sac de sport qui se présentait devant elle.

Elle observa ensuite la voiture qui repartait sur l'avenue lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour se changer et rejoindre sa salle de cours.


	3. Three

8h22

Emma gara son coupé sport dans le parking et s'en extirpa rapidement. Elle récupéra son sac dans le coffre de la voiture et marcha d'un pas décidé vers les ascenseurs. En quelques minutes elle rejoint le hall, salua le garde de sécurité de l'entrée et continua son chemin vers les vestiaires. Elle plaça sa veste dans le casier qui lui était attribué et la troqua contre une tunique noire. Elle ajusta ensuite son col blanc et récupéra les dossiers dans son sac avant de verrouiller son casier.

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les dompter et se dirigea de nouveau vers les ascenseurs. Elle appuya sur le bouton surmonté du chiffre trois et patienta le temps que l'appareil ferme ses portes. Elle relut rapidement les noms sur les dossiers qu'elle avait dans les mains et prit une grande inspiration pour reprendre ses esprits.

L'un était un jeune homme de dix sept ans qui avait assassiné sa petite amie après avoir découvert qu'elle le trompait. Il était pourtant un élève sérieux, un adolescent sans problèmes, et un joueur de hockey très prometteur. Mais la rage avait gagné son coeur près d'un mois auparavant et il avait achevé l'élue de son coeur à l'aide d'un couteau de chasse emprunté à son père. Meurtre au premier degré avec préméditation.

L'autre était, justement, le père de l'adolescent. Un chef d'entreprise reconnu, qui avait travaillé d'arrache pied toute sa vie pour créer sa boîte de maçonnerie. Un mari irréprochable, un père toujours présent, et un citoyen exemplaire. Toutefois, lorsqu'il avait découvert le crime de son fils, il avait tenté de toutes ses forces de l'aider à cacher son méfait. Il avait épaulé son enfant lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de dissimuler le cadavre de la jeune femme en le jetant dans le fleuve, et s'était occupé de détruire l'arme du crime. Complicité après le fait et outrage à un cadavre.

Emma n'eut pas besoin de relire les deux dossiers, elle les connaissait par coeur. Elle plaiderait la folie passagère pour les deux, doublé du jeune âge de l'adolescent, et des circonstances familiales pour le père. Ils passeraient au maximum une dizaine d'années en prison et ressortirait très certainement au bout de cinq pour bonne conduite. Elle savait qu'elle allait gagner ce procès et ne s'inquiétait pas. Elle était la meilleure avocate de la ville dans le domaine.

Elle marcha en toute hâte vers la salle d'audience et profita des quelques minutes qu'il lui restait pour envoyer un message à une vieille connaissance. Elle pianota rapidement le nom de la jeune fille qu'elle avait déposé devant l'université moins d'une heure auparavant ainsi que les seules informations qu'elle connaissait. Elle savait qu'elle aurait une réponse dans la matinée et pourrait enfin chasser ses inquiétudes irrationnelles.

11h53

Emma sortit de la salle d'audience en compagnie de la procureure assignée au dossier. Elles se promirent de dîner ensemble le lendemain et se quittèrent alors que le téléphone de la blonde vibrait dans sa poche. Elle décrocha sans même regarder le numéro de l'appelant.

« Allô ?

-Ouais, Emma... c'est Beth... » souffla la voix légèrement rauque à l'autre bout.

« Hey, tu as ce qu'il me faut ? » répliqua la blonde d'un ton enjoué.

« Justement... faut que je te parle de ça... »

Au ton embarrassé et inquiet de son interlocutrice, Emma comprit que les choses ne seraient pas aussi simples qu'elle l'aurait souhaité.

« Je t'écoute.

-Le nom de la fille la... c'est un flag... je peux pas rechercher ça... »

Beth travaillait au service des renseignements de la police depuis trois ans et n'hésitait jamais à aider son amie lorsqu'elle le pouvait. Il lui était aisé de rechercher des informations sur n'importe quel individu d'intérêt et avait pu fortement épauler la blonde dans son travail grâce à cela. Malgré tout, certaines personnes possédaient un dossier classé confidentiel, même pour les services de renseignements. Et c'était apparemment le cas de la mystérieuse escorte brune.

« Un flag comme dans il s'agit de quelqu'un de chez vous ? » s'enquit la blonde, presque rassurée de se dire que c'était peut être une bonne nouvelle.

« Non... Emma... un flag d'interpol... mon logiciel s'est fermé dès que j'ai pu voir le flag et j'ai reçu deux appels de mes boss pour savoir ce que je foutais... » bredouilla son amie à l'autre bout du fil.

« Un flag d'interpol ? Comme dans il s'agit d'une personne recherchée de manière internationale ?

-Je pense pas... sinon ils se seraient empressés de me demander où elle était. Je pense plutôt à une ancienne criminelle ou une réfugiée politique... quelqu'un de grand intérêt, en tout cas... » expliqua Beth d'une voix qui dénonçait son inquiétude. « C'est pas quelqu'un que tu côtoie hein? C'est pour un dossier, n'est ce pas? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Ouais ouais, » mentit la blonde qui n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle apprenait. « C'était juste pour un dossier mais je vais me débrouiller autrement. En tout cas merci, Beth. Merci pour tout.

-Pas de quoi Em... et tu vas réussir t'en fais pas! T'es la meilleure! »

La blonde raccrocha son téléphone et songea qu'elle était peut être dans une situation plus délicate que ce qu'elle aurait pensé. Elle poussa les lourdes portes qui menaient à l'extérieur du palais de justice et alluma une cigarette dès qu'elle sentit l'air frais de janvier assaillir ses joues. Tirant une première bouffée cancérigène, elle se promit de faire de plus amples recherches sur la jeune escorte dès son retour au bureau.

14h53

Regina sentit quatre doigts se crisper légèrement sur son crâne, alors que les jambes de la quinquagénaire se tendaient d'un ultime frisson. Elle même sentit une vague de plaisir envahir ses entrailles alors qu'elle faisait un mouvement de recul. Elle se releva en prenant soin d'essuyer les coins de ses lèvres, et soupira discrètement en voyant la femme brune reboutonner son jean avant d'allumer une cigarette.

La quinquagénaire était assise sur son bureau et toisait l'étudiante face à elle d'un air amusé. Rebecca Denver était professeure d'économie politique à l'université, une matière que l'étudiante détestait plus que tout. Dès le premier semestre elle avait remarqué les regards insistants de la quinquagénaire sur sa poitrine et son fessier, comprenant là qu'elle avait une chance de finalement, ne pas échouer dans ce cours. Elle et Rebecca se rejoignaient donc tous les vendredis après midis après le cours d'économie pour ce qu'elles aimaient nommer « leur petite séance particulière ».

Parfois elles allaient prendre un café ou fumer une cigarette dehors en discutant. Mais la plupart du temps, Rebecca verrouillait la porte de son bureau derrière l'étudiante et leur séance se concentrait sur des aspects plus charnels qu'enseignants. La professeure semblait affectionner particulièrement son étudiante, au delà de leurs petites parties de jambes en l'air, et lui avait maint fois proposé de venir souper chez elle.

Mais Regina se trouvait toujours de bonnes excuses, songeant que souper entre le mari de son amante et leur trois enfants n'étaient pas de très bonne augure. De son côté, elle aimait l'esprit vif de sa professeure, et son humour. Mais elle s'attachait plus particulièrement aux jambes galbées de la quinquagénaire -sans doute musclées par ses quatre séances de yoga hebdomadaire- et son ventre plat malgré les trois accouchements qu'elle avait vécu.

En bref, Regina était l'une des meilleures élèves de sa promotion en économie et ses notes dépassaient tout ce qu'elle aurait pu espérer. Au moins, Rebecca lui rendait bien la pareille. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Regina remit sa veste rapidement après avoir embrassé une dernière fois son amante et décida qu'il était temps de rentrer chez elle. Elle choisit de passer d'abord par le club, récupérer ses affaires, avant de rentrer se reposer. Seth lui avait annoncé par message que les policiers avaient quitté les lieux en fin de matinée, fermant tout de même l'enseigne pour quelques jours, le temps de confirmer que le club n'était effectivement pas sujet à un trafic de drogues internes. Aussi la brune avait elle enfin accepté une proposition de ses amies d'aller boire un verre ensemble dans la soirée. Elle savait que, de toute manière, elle ne travaillerait pas du week-end. Le club devait réouvrir en début de semaine suivante, selon les dires de Seth.


	4. Four

Vendredi, 21h56

« Trois mojitos et un cosmo, s'il te plaît, » éructa Regina pour essayer de se faire entendre par le barman.  
L'homme s'activa alors derrière son comptoir tandis que la brune observait le bar face à elle. Des dizaines de bouteilles d'alcools différents étaient posées sur des étagères immenses et témoignaient de la variété impressionnante des cocktails de l'enseigne. Le comptoir était en zinc argenté et était gravé du désormais célèbre nom du bar, the Cursed Apple. C'était un des endroits les plus select de la ville, et, en quelques sortes, le quartier général de l'étudiante et ses trois meilleures amies. Elles y passaient la plupart de leurs vendredis soirs, lorsque les quatre étaient disponibles, à siroter des cocktails en refaisant le monde.  
Les enceintes placées aux quatre coins de la salle diffusaient un morceau de jazz mais la musique n'était pas assourdissante, contrairement à celle qu'on pouvait entendre dans nombre d'autres enseignes de la métropole. C'était sans doute ce que préférait Regina à cet endroit. Le calme relatif de la Cursed Apple, aux antipodes de la cacophonie constante que diffusait la radio sur son lieu de travail.

Alors qu'elle cherchait dans son portefeuille pour payer les boissons, elle sentit une épaule se coller à la sienne et une voix s'élever près d'elle.  
« C'est pour moi, tu le mettras sur ma carte, » déclara une tessiture que l'étudiante reconnut instantanément.  
La main de la blonde se posa sur son avant bras comme pour la stopper dans sa recherche de billets, et Emma fit un signe de tête entendu au barman qui lui sourit automatiquement. Il déchira alors la facture de Regina et s'empressa d'aller servir un autre client, à l'autre bout du bar.  
Alors que la brune se tournait vers Emma pour la remercier, elle ne put cacher sa surprise de la voir au même endroit qu'elle.  
La blonde portait un pantalon noir serré et un chemisier blanc légèrement évasé qui laissait deviner l'aube de ses seins. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon lâche et ses yeux étaient légèrement maquillés. Elle avait retroussé les manches du chemisier, dévoilant des avant bras musclés et laissant apparaître plusieurs tatouages. Elle sourit à Regina d'un air sincère et prit le parti de la serrer contre elle pour la saluer, comme si elles se connaissaient depuis longtemps, et certainement pas par le biais d'un service sexuel. Regina tenta de garder une certaine contenance en serrant la jeune femme contre elle de manière polie, avant de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait ici.  
« Rendez vous professionnel... et un peu personnel... » taquina la blonde dont le regard ne cessait de toiser les yeux bruns de l'étudiante. « Et toi ? Soirée entre amies ? »  
Regina eut une moue étrange et se demanda depuis combien de temps la blonde l'avait repérée mais, comme en écho à ses pensées, Emma lui répondît.  
« Je t'ai vue entrer dans le bar avec elles tantôt, » dit elle d'un air amusé. « Elles étudient avec toi ?  
-Pas de question personnelle, » sourit la brune en songeant que la jeune femme était véritablement attirante dans cette tenue.  
« Tu as raison, » répliqua la blonde qui ne lâchait pas son sourire. « Tes cours se sont bien passés ?  
-Comme une journée éreintante de cours... » soupira Regina, amusée par la question. « Et vous ? Votre journée de... travail ? »  
Emma gloussa et Regina réalisa que son sourire était des plus ravissants.  
« Tu devrais me tutoyer, ça sera moins gênant... » rit la blonde. « J'ai l'impression d'être ta grand mère !  
-Vous êtes sûrement plus âgée que moi... » supposa la brune d'un air taquin.  
« Vingt-six, » déclara la blonde.  
« Vingt-quatre, » avoua l'étudiante. « T'as peut être raison pour le tutoiement... » sourit elle en se demandant si elle n'avait pas franchi une ligne qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dépasser.  
« Tu vois ? » la taquina Emma. « Bon je vais te laisser amener ces verres à tes amies, » souffla-t-elle d'un air embarrassé. « Tu as du temps libre demain après-midi ?  
-Pourquoi ? » s'enquit la brune, légèrement sur la défensive. « Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez besoin de mes services... on n'a jamais...  
-Non, mais tu me dois un café, » affirma la blonde en lui adressant un clin d'œil presque charmeur. Elle déposa devant Regina une petite carte d'affaire sur laquelle était inscrit un numéro de téléphone, et souhaita ensuite une bonne soirée à l'étudiante avant de prendre les deux verres devant elle et de s'éloigner vers une autre table.

De son côté, Regina attrapa un plateau et s'empressa de ramener les quatre verres à la table où étaient assises ses amies. Mais alors qu'elle songeait les interrompre en pleine discussion enflammée, elle fut surprise de découvrir que les trois jeunes femmes l'observaient d'un œil attentif. A peine eut elle regagné sa chaise que Kelly posa sa main sur son avant bras d'un air intéressé.  
« D'où est ce que Regina Mills connaît Emma fucking Swan ?! » s'enquit la rousse d'un air faussement choquée.  
« Elle vient souvent au bar... on a plus ou moins sympathisé... » bredouilla la brune en lançant un regard entendu à son amie. Kelly connaissait le vrai travail de Regina. Quant à Sharon et Denise, elles pensaient que la brune était simplement barmaid dans un club sélect de la métropole.  
« Qui ça ? » demanda Sharon en prenant une gorgée de son mojito.  
« Emma Swan, » reprit la rousse. « C'est une des plus grandes avocates de la ville, et une des plus jeunes aussi. En trois ans elle n'a pas perdu un seul procès, et elle réussi toujours à s'en sortir par des coups inattendus ! » expliqua-t-elle alors que son visage affichait toujours la surprise la plus totale.  
Regina ne parvenait pas à savoir si Kelly était choquée des activités nocturnes de la -visiblement- célèbre avocate, ou si elle était étonnée que la blonde ait choisi Regina comme escorte. Néanmoins, elle ne posa pas de questions, songeant alors que son amie pourrait éventuellement lui révéler de précieuses informations sur sa mystérieuse cliente.  
Kelly étudiait le droit et était en première année de maîtrise à la même université que Regina. Elles s'étaient connues enfant, à New-York et s'étaient perdues de vue avant de se retrouver à la fac dans un cours commun d'anglais approfondi. Depuis deux ans, leur amitié était rapidement revenue, même après les années de séparation, et les deux étudiantes se considéraient plus comme des sœurs que comme de simples amies. Après tout, elles avaient partagé bien plus que de simple pyjama partys et de futiles secrets d'adolescence.

« Eh bien apparemment miss super avocate a le béguin pour notre chère Regina ! » ricana Denise en prenant une gorgée de son mojito.  
« Impossible, » souffla Kelly en tachant de dissimuler son étonnement face à la situation. « Il paraît qu'elle est fiancée...  
-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a un gardien qu'on ne peut pas essayer de marquer de buts ! » ajouta son amie en riant de plus belle.  
« Fiancée ? » s'enquit Regina en se tournant vers Kelly.  
« Ouais... Il paraît que la rumeur vient d'un cadet policier qui l'a vue en voiture avec sa fiancée ce matin... Rien de bien crédible en soi mais je ne vois pas pourquoi une telle femme serait célibataire, alors je veux bien croire la rumeur... »

La jeune femme brune rougit en apprenant la nouvelle et en comprenant que Kelly faisait inconsciemment allusion à ce qui s'était passé le matin même. Elle prit une gorgée de son cosmo pour se donner une contenance et détourna son regard un instant.  
« En tout cas, elle est très sympa... » commenta-t-elle d'un air timide.

Kelly lui lança un regard inquisiteur mais préféra ne rien dire. Elle se demandait évidemment comment une femme si sérieuse pouvait avoir besoin d'une escorte pour occuper ses nuits, surtout si la rumeur disait vrai. De plus, elle ne comprenait pas son attitude envers Regina. Il était clair que le genre de personnes qui utilisaient ces services n'aimaient pas le montrer en public, aussi il était étrange qu'elle ait tenu à saluer l'étudiante dans un espace public comme celui-ci. De nombreuses questions s'entassaient dans l'esprit de la rousse alors qu'elle sirotait son mojito en poursuivant la conversation avec ses amies concernant leurs dernières conquêtes.

Samedi, 1h32

« Est ce que transformer le café en un verre serait une option envisageable ? » pianota une Regina quelque peu ivre en se déhanchant au rythme de la musique.

Les quatre amies avaient décidé de poursuivre leur soirée dans un club réputé de la ville, et avaient enchaîné les verres depuis. Aussi, l'étudiante se sentait-elle légèrement désinhibée lorsqu'elle choisit d'envoyer un message à l'avocate concernant leur éventuel rendez-vous du lendemain. Elle avait encore en tête la tenue très avantageuse de la blonde et ne cessait de songer au fait que la juriste était, véritablement, très attirante. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en cliquant sur l'icône d'envoi du message, et sentit son cœur battre à ses tempes.

Il était évident que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Se rapprocher ainsi d'un client était tout sauf sécuritaire, et les conséquences pouvaient en être désastreuses. De plus, elle n'avait aucune information sur la blonde à part son nom et sa profession. Et, encore une fois, l'habit ne faisant pas le moine, rien ne présumait qu'elle ne soit pas une véritable détraquée qui tuait les escortes ou les enfermait dans son sous-sol. Regina en avait conscience, et avait entendu bien trop d'histoires sordides pour souhaiter se retrouver dans une telle situation.

Mais, l'alcool n'aidant pas à la raisonner, elle avait tout de même décidé d'envoyer son message, se disant qu'elle n'avait finalement pas grand chose à perdre. Dans le pire des cas, si la blonde était une psychopathe, cela mettrait enfin un peu de piment dans la vie morose de la jeune femme. Dans le meilleur des cas... Elle se trouverait peut être enfin une bonne raison de mettre un pied devant l'autre chaque jour.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant d'ouvrir le message qu'elle venait de recevoir.

« Effets d'un enchaînement trop soutenu d'alcool ou véritable envie ? » répondait la blonde.

Le message prit véritablement Regina au dépourvu et, elle fut piquée par le ton légèrement condescendant de l'avocate. Toutefois, entraînée par l'alcool, elle choisit malheureusement d'y répondre d'une manière encore plus aguicheuse.

« Effet de ton chemisier blanc évasé sur le pantalon qui soulignait vraiment bien tes courbes... » écrivit-elle en toute hâte en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de son cinquième ou sixième cosmo.

Kelly la toisait d'un œil suspicieux depuis quelques minutes et décida de s'approcher d'elle pour assouvir sa curiosité.

« A qui tu parles ? » demanda-t-elle assez fort pour essayer de couvrir le bruit de la musique.  
« A Emma ! » répliqua la brune en lui montrant son téléphone.  
La rousse lut rapidement la conversation et son visage se crispa légèrement.  
« T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?  
-Bah j'ai rien à y perdre sinon un bon coup ! » gloussa Regina en reprenant son téléphone.  
« Elle est comment... comme... cliente ? » s'inquiéta la rouquine en lançant un regard curieux à la brune.  
« On n'a jamais rien fait ! » rit la portoricaine. « Elle s'est contentée de m'amener à l'hôtel et de me proposer de dormir pendant qu'elle travaille sur son ordi...  
-T'es sérieuse ? » s'étonna Kelly.  
« Ouais... Donc je pense pas qu'elle soit bizarre.. et je me dis que j'ai vraiment rien à perdre à essayer de la draguer...  
-Ça te fait rien de savoir qu'elle est fiancée ?  
-Non, » mentit la brune en ne souhaitant pas révéler la vérité à son amie. « C'est sa décision, pas la mienne. Si je refusais de coucher avec tous les types qui ont des alliances je serai à la rue depuis un bon moment ! » déclara-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.  
« _Point taken_ , » sourit son amie en prenant une gorgée de son propre verre.

Elle continua alors à danser d'un air insouciant avec les deux autres alors que Regina attendait impatiemment la réponse de l'avocate. Elle ne se fit pas attendre, puisque son téléphone vibra à peine quelques secondes plus tard.  
« Je pense donc qu'il s'agit de la première réponse... 18h à la Cursed Apple ? »

La brune fut étonnée de la réponse qui envoyait clairement deux messages différents mais préféra répliquer par l'affirmative. Elle confirma leur rendez-vous dans un dernier message et rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son jean en songeant que sa soirée du lendemain serait sans doute très agréable...

Samedi, 18h22

« Je tiens à m'excuser pour hier... » déclara Regina avant même de s'asseoir à la table où Emma était installée. « J'avais pas mal bu, en effet et je...  
-Ce n'est rien, » sourit la blonde en levant sa main en signe de paix. « Je ne t'en veux pas. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. » Elle se racla la gorge d'un air embarrassé. « Et puis c'est moi qui t'ai laissé mon numéro personnel, d'ailleurs. Donc il est normal que tu aies pu l'interpréter ainsi... »

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour se donner une contenance, et Regina remarqua que sous son haut gris foncé se cachait un soutien-gorge bleu marine. Emma était vêtue d'un pantalon de tailleur et d'un haut en laine à la fois simple et classe. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de petits escarpins noirs et Regina ne put s'empêcher de songer que cela devait avantager d'autant plus ses jambes.

« Non, non je n'ai pas... je n'ai rien interprété mal.. Je pense que j'étais un peu ivre et je... Enfin c'est pas non plus que tu n'es pas attirante hein mais... » Elle prit une grande inspiration et tenta de rassembler ses esprits. « Pourquoi ce rendez-vous si ce n'est pas... Enfin si ce n'est pas par intérêt ?  
-Tu as l'air d'une fille intelligente, et intéressante. » déclara la blonde d'un air assuré. « Je me suis juste dit qu'il serait bon de te connaître autrement qu'à travers...  
-Mes services ? » ironisa la brune.  
« J'allais dire ton travail, mais va pour cette idée, » sourit l'avocate.  
« Je ne suis pas intéressante et ma vie n'a rien de génial. A vrai dire c'est même plutôt inquiétant qu'un client veuille me rencontrer en dehors de mon travail...  
-Ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'étais un client comme les autres, » gloussa la blonde.  
« C'est vrai, » avoua Regina. « Mais pourquoi... pourquoi tu fais ça, alors ?

-C'est à dire.. ?

-Pourquoi payer si c'est juste pour m'amener dormir dans une chambre d'hôtel ? Pourquoi ne pas profiter puisque je suis là et que tu as payé pour ? » s'enquit la brune qui souhaitait plus que tout comprendre ce que désirait la blonde.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies envie d'entendre ma réponse, » soupira Emma en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure d'un air nerveux.  
« Je suis prête à tout entendre, » affirma l'étudiante qui semblait légèrement agacée. « Je veux juste comprendre quel est ton délire... »  
Emma se redressa sur sa chaise et détourna son regard un instant pour dissimuler sa nervosité. Regina se demandait véritablement ce qui pouvait la rendre si inquiète dans sa réponse mais ne broncha pas en attendant que la blonde se prononce.  
« Je n'ai personne dans ma vie et je suis pas mal seule, tout le temps... » déglutit l'avocate. « Je me disais simplement que quitte à avoir autant d'argent pour moi, je pouvais essayer de le dépenser d'une manière qui pourrait rendre service à quelqu'un... même s'il s'agissait d'un minuscule service. Et j'ai pas vraiment envie de profiter de toi juste parce que j'ai payé pour, alors, quand je suis rentrée dans le bar la première fois, j'ai eu cette idée-là. » Elle se racla de nouveau la gorge. « Je fais sûrement ça pour me donner bonne conscience plus que pour t'aider mais... c'est ça. J'ai décidé d'essayer d'aider au moins une personne qui aurait éventuellement besoin d'une pause dans sa vie ou dans sa routine si difficile alors nous en sommes là, » avoua-t-elle d'un air embarrassé.  
« Honnêtement je m'attendais à toutes les histoires d'horreur du monde, mais pas à ça... » soupira la brune d'un air surpris. « Tu fais juste ça.. pour m'aider ?

-Ça doit paraître complètement con mais j'ai juste la sensation que quand je t'amène à l'hôtel, t'as pas à devoir faire plaisir à un gars ou une fille que tu ne connais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam et qui ne t'attire sûrement pas du tout... Et ça me fait du bien de me dire qu'au moins j'ai peut être fait une bonne action... » Nouveau raclement de gorge.

« Tu devrais te trouver une copine, ça occupera tes soirées, » répliqua la brune, légèrement décontenancée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

« Je suis désolée que tu le prenne comme ça... » soupira la blonde d'un air triste. « Je vais te laisser... et je ne viendrais plus au club, ne t'en fais pas... »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever, Regina posa sa main sur son avant bras plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, songeant déjà qu'elle allait regretter son geste.  
« Je ne voulais pas être désobligeante, » souffla-t-elle. « Désolée. Tu peux rester. » Sa mâchoire s'était crispée d'agacement, déjà irritée d'avoir ainsi baissé les armes devant une parfaite inconnue, mais elle choisit de garder son calme.  
« C'est juste... pas vraiment habituel comme comportement... Alors je suis un peu décontenancée.. Désolée...

-Je comprends si tu as l'impression que je t'insulte en faisant ça ou si tu as peur que je te prenne en pitié... Ce n'est pas le cas... c'est juste...  
-Arrêtons de parler de ça, » déclara la brune d'un ton ferme. « Tu me trouves intéressante alors parlons d'autre chose. J'ai compris ton point de vue et je le respecte. Comprends seulement que ce n'est pas quelque chose que je vois tous les jours alors j'en suis un peu... perturbée.. » Elle se racla la gorge d'un air gêné, décidément étonnée par sa propre attitude non belliqueuse. « Parlons d'autre chose, je te prie... »

Elle lâcha le bras d'Emma et soupira d'un air irrité. _Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?_ Regina Mills n'était pas le genre de personne à se laisser faire, n'était pas le genre de fille à se mettre à genoux devant l'autre pour le supplier de rester, et ne se retenait jamais de démarrer un conflit lorsque quelque chose ne lui convenait pas. Mais cette fois, étonnamment, elle préférait faire profil bas et ne pas mettre fin à leur rendez-vous plus tôt que prévu à cause de son attitude.

Tout cela était, décidément, de plus en plus étrange...


	5. Five

« Es tu réellement célibataire ? » demanda la brune en sirotant une gorgée de son café.  
Les deux jeunes femmes avaient finalement choisit d'aller se promener dans les rues enneigées de Montréal, après avoir pris des cafés pour emporter dans une célèbre enseigne aux couleurs verdâtres. Regina s'était commandé un mokaccino surmonté de crème fouettée, alors qu'Emma avait opté pour un chaï latte, en précisant qu'il s'agissait de sa boisson préférée. Depuis, elles déambulaient dans le centre ville, parlant de tout et de rien comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours.

« Je croyais qu'on avait dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de questions personnelles, » sourit la blonde en remontant complètement la fermeture éclair de sa veste.  
« Pour moi, non, mais rien ne déconseille de t'en poser à toi ! » rétorqua la brune d'un air amusé.  
« Je vois... » gloussa l'avocate. « Eh bien oui, je suis célibataire, pourquoi ?

-Le policier d'hier.. Il a apparemment créé une rumeur sur toi et sur ta « fiancée »... C'est Kelly qui me l'a dit, hier soir...  
-Kelly ?  
-La rouquine, une amie d'enfance..  
-Je vois, » affirma la blonde d'un air songeur. « Mais il m'importe peu de savoir ce que dit la rumeur. Quoi que l'on fasse, les gens imaginent toujours ce qu'ils désirent, alors...  
-Ce n'est pas faux... Qu'imagines-tu sur moi ? » s'enquit la brune d'un air intéressé.  
La blonde lui jeta un regard étrange, et eut une moue embarrassée.  
« Comment ça, qu'est ce que j'imagine sur toi ?

-Tu dis que les gens imaginent toujours ce qu'ils veulent bien imaginer sur les autres. Je suppose donc que tu dois avoir tes propres théories sur moi puisque je refuse de te parler de ma vie personnelle... Alors je t'écoute. »

Elle toisait la blonde d'un air intrigué et Emma se mordilla la lèvre d'un air gêné. Elle rit pour se donner une contenance mais Regina savait très bien que sa demande avait totalement pris l'avocate au dépourvu.  
« Eh bien en général je travaille avec des faits, et le domaine de la théorie ne me concerne pas vraiment... » gloussa-t-elle en rougissant. « Mais je veux bien me prêter au jeu, si cela peut satisfaire ta curiosité. » Nouveau sourire.  
Regina observait attentivement ses traits, et l'air que prenait son visage quand elle réfléchissait. La blonde détourna le regard quelques instants, et l'étudiante vit sa mâchoire se crisper légèrement. Elle observa également le sourire toujours radieux de l'avocate qui ne désirait pas montrer qu'elle était décontenancée, et son nez qui sembla frémir une fois pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à sa réponse.

« Mmmhh... Tu étudies la socio-politique pour travailler en relations internationales, je suppose ?

-C'est à peu près le projet de tout étudiant en socio-politique, » rit la portoricaine. « Il va falloir penser à polir un peu mieux ta boule de cristal, madame Irma...

-Je t'ai dit que les théories ne font pas partie de mon domaine, » sourit l'avocate d'un air amusé. « Mmmh... je pense aussi que tu es célibataire, et que tu es attirée par les femmes, ou bien les hommes et les femmes. Ça me semble plus plausible...

-Au moins tes pouvoirs de divination s'améliorent... La première option est la bonne. » confirma Regina d'un air intriguée.  
« Je pense que tu n'as pas de relation sérieuse avec qui que ce soit pour le moment... » ajouta la blonde en reproduisant une fois de plus sa moue embarrassée, ce qui attendrit légèrement la brune.  
« Pas mal, pas mal... Mais encore ?  
-Il se peut toutefois que tu entretienne des relations purement charnelles avec certaines personnes de ton entourage mais que tu ne ressente pas le besoin ni l'envie de développer ces relations autrement pour le moment... _Lucky guess_ ?

-Bien joué, » acquiesça la portoricaine en se disant qu'étant donné que beaucoup de ses amies étudiantes étaient dans la même situation, il devait surtout s'agir d'une évidence.  
« Et pour finir je pense que tu es une enfant unique, et que tu vis loin de tes parents... » soupira la blonde en lançant un regard interrogateur à la brune.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ca ? » s'enquit l'intéressée, légèrement sur la défensive, à présent.  
« Ton accent est bien trop _flyee_ pour être montréalais, ou même canadien, et mon esprit curieux -ainsi que mes pouvoirs de divination- opteraient pour New-York. Je pense que tu viens de New-York et que tes parents sont encore là bas... Voilà ma théorie, » elle sourit, toujours dans le jeu, mais compris au regard suspicieux de la brune qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible.

« En effet, c'est une bonne observation pour mon accent, et encore une bonne réponse. Je ne souhaitais pas étudier dans la Grande Pomme et j'avais envie de voyager, » Regina se racla légèrement la gorge. « Donc je suis arrivée ici il y a près de trois ans... Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je suis enfant unique ? Je pourrais avoir six frères et huit sœurs... » gloussa-t-elle, comme pour détendre l'atmosphère et changer de sujet.

« Je sais reconnaître ça, dans la personnalité de quelqu'un, » expliqua la blonde d'un air absent.  
« Tu es psychiatre sur ton temps libre ? » ricana la brune.

« Non, » sourit l'avocate. « C'est juste que j'ai vécu dans beaucoup de familles d'accueil et j'ai appris à voir les différences entre un enfant unique auquel tu impose un frère ou une sœur pendant quelques mois, et un enfant qui a déjà des frères et sœurs, à qui tu impose juste un autre membre de famille pendant quelques mois.. » Elle détourna son regard et sembla observer une enseigne de cinéma qui s'étendait juste devant elles.  
« Tu es... » hésita la brune d'un air embarrassée.  
« Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents et j'étais un enfant à problèmes, alors j'ai pas mal changé de familles d'accueil dans ma jeunesse, » répliqua la blonde en ramenant ses yeux verts sur l'étudiante.  
« Je suis désolée..

-Il n'y a pas de problèmes, » assura l'avocate. « C'est du passé, de toute manière. Et le passé, ça parasite le présent, n'est ce pas ? »

Regina crut percevoir un léger voile de tristesse dans son regard mais elle ne releva pas, ne se sentant pas à sa place de questionner ainsi la jeune femme. Elle-même fut légèrement troublée par les derniers mots d'Emma, ne sachant pas comment interpréter une telle phrase de sa cliente lorsqu'elle lui était directement adressée. Toutefois, elle préféra répondre par l'affirmative et songer à un autre sujet de conversation.

« Tu as bien raison... » soupira-t-elle. « Le passé, ça parasite le présent. »

Elle but une dernière gorgée de son café et jeta son gobelet de carton dans une poubelle avant d'enfouir ses mains dans ses poches, se demandant comment le reste de la soirée allait pouvoir se dérouler de manière plus légère.

21h04

« Ton premier procès, c'était quoi ? » demande Regina d'un air intrigué.

A présent, les deux jeunes femmes sont dans la voiture d'Emma, alors que la blonde suit les indications de la brune pour la ramener proche de chez elle. Regina s'est convaincue du fait que si Emma la déposait à deux rues de son appartement, elle n'aurait aucune idée d'où elle habite. Elle n'allait pas lui donner son adresse, et rester très vague sur la proximité entre son habitation et le lieu où l'avocate allait la laisser. Pour le reste, il était évident qu'Emma ne ferait pas plus de recherches.

« Mmmmhhh le kidnapping et le meurtre d'un enfant de cinq ans, » soupira la blonde alors que son regard parut se perdre sur l'asphalte. « Le gars avait une grosse dette de drogue envers un gang de rue, alors ils lui ont dit que s'il s'occupait du kid, qui était relié à eux, ils effaceraient sa dette. Le gars a pris peur et a obéi sans problèmes. Devoir choisir entre sa vie et celle d'un autre c'est pas simple, je pense...

-Et tu as gagné ?  
-Les avocats ne « gagnent » pas de procès, lorsque l'accusé est coupable, » sourit Emma. « Le mieux qu'ils puissent faire est de demander une peine moins lourde, plaider la cause psychiatrique... En soi, faire en sorte que le coupable soit jugé à sa juste valeur, et non pas simplement pour le crime qu'il a commis. Aussi effroyable soit-il. »

Elle se racle la gorge alors que Regina lui indique de prendre à droite.

« Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle, en fait... » avoue la brune d'un air embarrassé. « Mais je trouve ça véritablement intéressant... Du coup tu es un peu l'avocat du diable, en fait ?

-C'est un peu ça, » rit la blonde. « Mes plus proches collaborateurs sont des tueurs en série et des violeurs d'enfant... bonne ambiance au bureau, » glousse-t-elle.  
« C'est ça, ta protection ? » s'enquit alors la portoricaine d'un air curieux.  
« Ma... protection ?

-Contre tout ça, » déclare la brune comme une évidence. « Contre tout le malheur du monde que tu côtoie chaque jour, contre les regards accusateurs que doivent t'envoyer les familles des victimes alors que tu fais simplement ton travail... C'est l'humour qui te protège de cela ? C'est comme ça que tu parviens à dormir la nuit ? »

Face à cette question si profonde, Regina voit la mine d'Emma changer, et un sourire étrange se peindre sur ses lèvres. Elle ne quitte pas des yeux la route face à elle, mais son expression auparavant amusée s'est véritablement transformée, et la brune se sent légèrement nerveuse. Elle a peut être dépassé une ligne qu'elle n'aurait pas du franchir.  
« Tu sais en réalité, mon travail, Regina, ce n'est pas d'être l'avocat du diable, comme tu dis. Ça, c'est le chemin très court que prennent toutes les personnes qui m'en parlent. » Elle se racle la gorge, sa voix est posée, assurée, et son ton serein met la brune mal à l'aise. « Mon travail à moi, en fait, c'est de comprendre et de prouver que le Diable, comme tu dis, c'est un humain comme les autres. »  
Elle jette alors un regard froid vers l'étudiante et cette dernière ne sait plus où se mettre.

« Lorsque j'étais au lycée, j'ai découvert Hannah Arendt, la philosophe, » explique la blonde du même ton assuré qu'auparavant. « Elle a été victime d'une véritable polémique à son époque car, elle était une ancienne captive d'un camp de concentration, et une juive, mais elle a osé dire que les nazis n'étaient pas des monstres. Elle a osé écrire que le Mal est partout, que le Mal est dans chaque humain et que même les acteurs d'un génocide sont de simples humains comme les autres. De simples humains qui, au final, ne faisaient qu'obéir aux ordres qu'on leur donnait... » Nouveau raclement de gorge. « Et je pense que ça a pas mal changé ma perspective sur la criminalité, sur toutes les histoires d'horreur que je lisais dans les journaux. C'est là que j'ai décidé de devenir avocate dans ce genre d'affaires. Parce qu'il faut bien au moins une personne pour voir un peu de lumière dans le cœur des méchants, pas vrai ? » demande-t-elle en ramenant de nouveau son attention vers la brune.

Regina sourit étrangement, sentant son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine et ses bras trembler légèrement d'angoisse. Elle n'est pas sûre de l'interprétation qu'elle doit donner à ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Et à tout ce que lui a dit Emma depuis le début de la soirée. Elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir discerner s'il s'agit de bluff ou si l'avocate se sent juste assez à l'aise pour lui parler de tout cela. Elle essaie de lire désespérément les intentions qui se cachent derrière les paroles d'Emma mais semble se heurter à un mur. La blonde ne paraît pas être une mauvaise personne mais comme elle vient elle même de le dire, le Mal se cache en chacun de nous, et il ne serait pas étonnant que ce beau rêve se transforme en cauchemar si les angoisses de Regina se révèlent vraies.

Soudain la voiture s'arrête et Emma éteint le moteur avant de se tourner vers sa passagère d'un air embarrassé.

« C'est l'adresse que tu m'as donnée... » déclare-t-elle.  
« Est ce que... tu veux monter ?  
-Je croyais que tu n'habitais pas ici...  
-J'habite tout proche... Alors... »

Regina se mordilla la lèvre d'un air gêné. Elle avait passé une agréable soirée avec l'avocate et appréciait réellement sa compagnie mais elle se sentait redevable de quelque chose. Depuis leur rencontre, Emma était prévenante, douce, et adorable avec elle, aussi Regina avait l'impression de lui devoir quelque chose. Aussi, son esprit fonctionnant malheureusement de cette manière depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Montréal et avait du faire profil bas, elle se dit que rendre enfin à la blonde les services pour lesquels elle payait serait peut être un bon remerciement pour sa présence. Toutefois, la blonde ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette manière.  
« On pourrait prendre un autre verre... » proposa la brune d'un air légèrement aguicheur.

« Je ne souhaite pas profiter de la situation, » la coupa Emma d'un air assuré.  
« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
-Je ne sais pas si tu crois que tu me dois quelque chose vu qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre nous ou si tu estimes que je vais un jour t'en demander d'autres mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai payé pour que tu m'accompagne dans une chambre d'hôtel et c'est ce que tu as fait. J'ai payé et le service a été rendu. Tu ne me dois rien, Regina... Et je ne monterais pas si c'est là l'intention dans ta proposition. »

L'étudiante déglutit et acquiesça d'un air gêné, un peu prise au dépourvu par la réaction de l'avocate.  
« T'es bien la première à me faire ce coup-là... » glousse-t-elle d'un air triste. « Habituellement la prochaine scène c'est celle où la fille arrache mes vêtements avant de m'allonger sur mon canapé.. »

Emma eut un rire gêné mais ne cilla pas, tentant de garder une contenance.  
« Je suis une newbie dans cette série, » poursuivit-elle d'un ton amusé. « Je ne suis pas vraiment habituée à ces règles de tournage... »

Regina rit de plus belle, et ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard attendri vers la blonde.  
« Je veux juste que tu sache, » reprit la blonde d'un ton plus sérieux. « Qu'un jour, je monterais peut être, mais seulement si c'est intentionnel de ta part et non parce que tu crois me devoir quelque chose... » Elle déglutit d'un air embarrassé, consciente d'avoir à moitié avoué à la jeune femme qu'elle lui plaisait, et détourna son regard un instant.  
« D'accord, » sourit la brune, ayant parfaitement compris le sous-entendu. « Alors, merci, Emma Swan. Et, bonne nuit...

-Bonne nuit, Regina, » confirma la blonde en la prenant dans ses bras.

Leur étreinte fut rapide, et simplement polie, mais, lorsque la brune referma la portière de la voiture afin de rentrer chez elle, elle sentait son cœur battre à vive allure dans sa poitrine.


	6. Six

_Désolée pour le retard concernant ce chapitre mais un bon virus a eu raison de moi tout le week-end et je m'en remets à peine... néanmoins, j'ai trouvé un peu de temps entre deux paracétamols pour coucher mes idées sur écran (haha) alors, voici le sixième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)_

Mardi, 01h03

Emma enfila sa veste en cuir et attrapa ses clés. Elle allait quitter la chambre d'hôtel pour aller chercher Regina au club et choisit de laisser son ordinateur portable dans le salon de la suite pour ne pas s'encombrer pendant le trajet.

Elle referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle en s'assurant qu'elle avait bien mis la carte d'accès de la suite dans sa poche et opta pour l'ascenseur afin d'accéder plus rapidement au parking.

Elle n'avait pas eu de contact avec l'étudiante depuis leur rendez vous du samedi mais ne s'en inquiétait pas, comprenant que la jeune femme brune devait être aussi très occupée par ses études. Elle l'avait toutefois remerciée pour la soirée par un simple message et lui avait suggéré une nouvelle rencontre prochainement. Visiblement, la brune appréciait autant passer du temps avec Emma que l'inverse.

Lorsqu'elle démarra son coupé sport, le téléphone de l'avocate se mit néanmoins à sonner, et il lui suffit d'appuyer sur un bouton du tableau de bord afin de décrocher l'appel. Rapidement, une voix se fit entendre dans l'habitacle de la voiture, alors qu'elle quittait le stationnement sous terrain de l'hôtel en toute hâte.

« Allô... maître Swan? » l'interpella une voix masculine a l'autre bout.

« Elle-même. Qui parle ? » s'enquit la blonde en s'engageant sur un boulevard quasi désert.

« Sergent détective David Saint-Pier. On aurait besoin de vous au bureau... »

La poisse. Emma avait tout sauf envie de passer la nuit à travailler. Toutefois, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« Vous êtes de quel district ? » demanda-t-elle, cherchant à savoir si le commissariat où elle devait se rendre était plus ou moins proche de sa position.

« Le 17... c'est...

-Au centre ville, ouais. Je suis pas loin. C'est à quel sujet ? »

Au lieu de prendre sur sa droite en direction du club, elle poursuivit son chemin sur le boulevard, anticipant déjà son trajet jusqu'au poste de police. Elle se résigna à écouter les informations qu'allait lui donner le détective en tâchant comme elle le pouvait de dissimuler son agacement. Elle aurait souhaité passer une nuit de plus avec Regina, et éventuellement essayer de discuter un peu plus avec elle. Bien qu'elle était totalement dévouée à son travail d'habitude, cette nuit, Emma avait la tête ailleurs.

« On vient d'arrêter une personne qui est à la tête d'un réseau de proxénétisme. On.. on ne vous appellerait pas si tard si ce n'était pas si grave...

-Saint-Pier arrêtez de tourner autour du poteau, » déclara-t-elle froidement.

« Il s'agit de Claire Trempé, aussi connue sous le nom de Madame Claire. Mes gars viennent de l'arrêter et elle est en salle d'interrogatoire depuis une heure. Elle prétend qu'elle ne dira rien sans la présence de son avocat...

-Vous savez que je ne fais plus partie de la liste des avocats désignés d'office, n'est ce pas ? » s'enquit la blonde d'un ton péremptoire.

« Oui mais elle a dit que vous étiez son avocate, qu'elle voulait avoir affaire à vous uniquement.. et que ce qu'elle pouvait nous dire dépassait largement le milieu des sexeuses... maître il y a peut être des vies en jeu alors on ne voulait pas risquer de...

-Je suis en chemin, » soupira Emma. « Dites à ma cliente que j'arrive dans quelques minutes mais que je double les honoraires quand on gâche ma soirée ainsi! » éructa-t-elle avant de raccrocher au nez de l'enquêteur.

01h22

Le poste de police du district 17 était situé en plein cœur du centre ville de la métropole et son décor était beaucoup plus spacieux et classe que celui des autres districts, sans doute en conséquence de l'importance des affaires qui s'y réglaient.

Emma se présenta au policier de garde et il actionna la porte blindée pour la faire rentrer dans le poste. Sans un mot, il la conduit à travers un long couloir, passa devant ce qui semblait être une salle de réunion, et lui indiqua de descendre les quelques marches qui la séparaient de la salle d'interrogatoire. Le policier annonça l'avocate auprès des deux patrouilleurs qui se tenaient devant la porte et Emma entra sans même les saluer.

Elle se retrouva devant une quadragénaire brune aux cheveux longs, dont une mèche de cheveux était teinte en blanc. La femme était vêtue d'un complet noir et une veste en fourrure était accrochée à la chaise sur laquelle elle était adossée. Face à elle, un homme d'une trentaine d'année vêtue d'un jean noir et d'une chemise bleue clair finissait son café. Il se leva pour serrer la main de l'avocate et indiqua qu'il allait les laisser discuter.

Emma s'assit à la place où était l'enquêteur auparavant, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de faire de fausses manières avec ce genre de cliente.

« Claire Trempé ? » s'enquit la blonde comme par formalité. « Emma Swan. Je vais donc être votre avocate pour cette affaire. Je vous écoute. » dit-elle d'un ton froid.

La proxénète jeta un regard circulaire à la salle autour d'elle et ramena ensuite ses yeux noirs vers l'avocate.

« Pas ici. » se contenta-t-elle de dire du même ton que la blonde.

Emma comprit que la femme ne voulait pas parler en présence des multiples caméras et micros présents dans la salle, et encore moins au vu et su des enquêteurs qui s'occupaient de son dossier. Aussi poussa-t-elle un long soupir avant de se lever.

« Mettez votre veste, » ordonna-t-elle. « On va aller fumer dans le parking. »

La quadragénaire acquiesça et s'exécuta rapidement. Emma se dirigea alors vers la porte, et l'enquêteur qui était là précédemment ouvrit celle ci pour l'arrêter.

« On ne peut pas vous laisser faire ça Swan... » lui intima-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulut péremptoire.

« Ma cliente ne désire pas s'entretenir avec moi dans un poste de police bourré de micros, nous allons donc aller discuter dehors. » expliqua l'avocate en prenant son ton le plus professionnel possible.

« Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser partir... » répéta l'enquêteur.

« On ne part pas, on va simplement discuter dehors, » réitéra la blonde sans prendre la peine de cacher son léger agacement.

L'enquêteur fut rejoint par un autre qui se présenta à l'avocate comme le dénommé David qu'elle avait eu au téléphone précédemment.

« On va les laisser aller... » dit-il à son collègue d'un air assuré. « On n'a pas affaire à n'importe qui, Killian... »

L'autre acquiesça malgré tout, ne lâchant pas l'avocate du regard, et Emma lui adressa un sourire narquois.

« Je ne vais pas aider Madame Claire à s'enfuir. Vous pouvez même nous laisser des patrouilleurs si vous voulez. Tant qu'ils ne restent pas trop proches de nous, » assura-t-elle en lançant un regard haineux au dénommé Killian.

Les détectives laissèrent passer les deux femmes et Emma reprit le chemin de la sortie d'un pas nonchalant, la suspecte sur les talons. Dieu que la nuit risquait d'être longue...

1h47

« Qu'est ce que vous proposez ? » demanda la brune en allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

Emma la toisa d'un air curieux. Sa cliente était en effet impliquée dans quelque chose de bien plus complexe qu'une simple affaire de proxénétisme. Non seulement ses escortes étaient souvent liées à des personnages hautement important de l'espace public mais en plus, l'une d'entre elle s'était entichée d'un sergent détective hautement reconnu dans la police. Un ancien agent de la moralité qui avait choisit de continuer sa carrière en enquêtant sur les homicides, justement après s'être rapproché d'une des escortes de Madame Claire. La jeune femme en question avait disparu depuis deux mois, et la proxénète suspectait en premier lieu le policier.

Elle craignait d'ailleurs de nombreuses représailles si elle avouait son nom, mais n'avait pas le choix s'il s'agissait de sauver sa peau, et éventuellement celle de l'escorte. Face à cette histoire haute en couleurs, Emma était aussi troublée que fascinée. C'était la première fois qu'elle était impliquée dans une affaire de ce genre et cela lui plaisait malgré tout. Elle voulait agir le plus rapidement possible car une vie pouvait en effet être en jeu, si le policier avait enlevé l'escorte, mais agir aussi le plus intelligemment possible pour sauver sa cliente.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligées de m'aider, » déclara la brune. « Mais sachez que tout se sait dans le milieu, et vos petites escapades nocturnes à la Green Room feraient grand bruit auprès de vos collègues... »

Emma ne put réprimer un rictus en entendant les subtiles menaces de la proxénète.

« Je me préoccupe peu de ce que peuvent penser mes collègues, » ricana-t-elle. « Et je n'ai aucun problème à vous aider, je réfléchis seulement à la meilleure manière de procéder, » précisa-t-elle d'un air détaché.

« D'ailleurs, si je peux me permettre, » ajouta la brune en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette. « Les filles de la Green Room ne sont pas réputées pour être les meilleures en ville et un simple coup de fil à une des miennes pourrait vous assurer des services bien plus intéressants que ceux que vous utilisez d'habitude... »

Emma gloussa en écoutant la proposition de Claire et songea que ce genre de « transaction » devait être habituel pour la proxénète.

« Cette proposition est très prévenante mais je m'en passerai, merci, » répliqua-t-elle. « Revenons-en a notre affaire. »

7h21

Emma attrapa le gobelet de café que la jeune fille blonde lui tendait et passa la première vitesse de sa voiture pour avancer. Elle démarra rapidement et s'engagea sur une avenue après avoir posé le gobelet dans le petit présentoir prévu à cet effet, derrière son levier de vitesse. Elle prit la direction de son bureau et tourna à gauche sur un boulevard, où les autres véhicules commençaient peu à peu à s'entasser pour constituer l'habituel trafic matinal. Elle but une gorgée de son café et alluma le poste radio pour écouter un peu de musique afin de se détendre avant sa journée qui promettait d'être chargée.

La nuit avait été véritablement longue et harassante. Après son entrevue avec la proxénète, et ses révélations, l'avocate s'était entretenue avec le commandant de police du district dans lequel le détective suspecté travaillait, ainsi que le lieutenant du district 17. Elle avait également joint la direction des poursuites criminelles et pénales, ou DPCP afin d'aider les enquêteurs à obtenir leurs mandats pour fouiller la maison, l'ordinateur et les téléphones du suspect. D'ici la fin de la journée, l'enquête aurait pris une tout autre direction, et, si la proxénète disait vrai, un policier serait sûrement derrière les barreaux.

Emma comptait plaider un traité de délation pour la fameuse « Madame Claire » afin de réduire, voire effacer les accusations qui l'incombaient. La quadragénaire avait également demandé l'immunité totale pour ses escortes, et l'avocate savait qu'une telle demande serait aisément acceptée par le juge, vu les circonstances.

Mais, malgré la tonne de travail qui attendait l'avocate pour régler cette affaire au plus vite, ses pensées se dirigeaient inévitablement vers la jeune escorte qu'elle n'avait, malheureusement, pas pu voir cette nuit-là.

7h28

Regina frictionne d'abord ses épaules, son dos, son ventre, puis son bassin et ses jambes. L'eau de la douche ruisselle sur ses membres douloureux depuis plusieurs minutes mais elle se sent encore sale, impure, et elle sait que cette sensation ne disparaîtra pas aussi vite qu'elle le souhaiterait.

La nuit qu'elle vient de passer a été des plus désagréables. Un homme s'est présenté au club aux alentours de deux heures et a demandé à passer la nuit avec elle. Rien de bien étrange en soi, mais il s'agissait d'un de ces monsieur-tout-le-monde qui s'est lassé des deux séances de sexe hebdomadaire avec sa femme et recherche de nouvelles sensations. Un de ceux qui réclament de vous attacher aux barreaux du lit et de faire de vous un véritable esclave le temps d'une nuit. Pas de baisers, pas de caresses, pas de paroles douces, leur seul but étant d'apaiser leurs pulsions le plus rapidement possible, et évacuer le stress de leur 9-17 quotidien.

Après avoir joui près de quatre fois en trois heures, frappé et insulté l'escorte en prétendant que cela l'excitait, il s'est endormi comme une bûche dans les draps humides du lit de la chambre d'hôtel. Avant d'aller prendre une douche, Regina a évidemment récupéré l'argent que l'homme avait déposé sur la table de nuit, et a même été fouiller dans le portefeuille du trentenaire pour y découvrir la photo de trois enfants souriants. Trois enfants qui devaient avoir entre quatre et dix ans, à qui leur père allait sans doute prétendre avoir travaillé d'arrache pied toute la nuit pour pouvoir financer, plus tard, leurs études. Si elle aimait le principe d'anonymat, l'étudiante adorait tout de même essayer de savoir à qui elle avait affaire. Et la photo, ainsi que l'alliance que l'homme n'avait même pas pris la peine de retirer avant d'entrer dans le club ne l'aidaient pas à améliorer sa vision de l'être humain.

Elle arrêta l'eau et sortit de la douche rapidement. Elle se rhabilla en toute hâte et prit le chemin de la sortie. Il s'agissait d'un petit hôtel très simple, situé dans le nord de la ville. Sans doute une enseigne qui servait beaucoup à ce genre de choses, car la réceptionniste ne leur avait pas demandé de signer son registre lorsque l'homme avait payé les trente dollars nécessaires pour la chambre. La sexagénaire devait avoir l'habitude de ce genre de situations car elle lui avait tendu les clés de la chambre sans même adresser un seul regard à l'étudiante.

Définitivement, Regina ne gardait plus beaucoup d'espoir quant à l'humanité. C'est ce qu'elle songeait en traversant le hall désert de l'hôtel et consultait son téléphone portable afin de savoir quel bus l'amènerait le plus rapidement possible au club afin qu'elle y récupère ses affaires...

Malgré sa nuit si désagréable, lorsqu'elle ouvrit sa playlist habituelle pour écouter un peu de musique sur le trajet retour, elle se demanda où pouvait bien être Emma et pourquoi l'avocate ne lui avait pas rendu visite la nuit précédente.


	7. Seven

17h03

« Madame Claire m'a parlé de vous, » sourit la jeune femme brune en prenant une gorgée de son thé. « Et elle n'avait pas menti quant à votre charme, » ajouta-t-elle en un sourire aguicheur.

La jeune escorte se prénommait Silvia Ramos, mais ses clients se contentaient de la surnommer Sil. Elle était légèrement plus petite qu'Emma mais avait une silhouette latine. Ses courbes étaient très avantageuses, et accentuaient son ventre plat et ses jambes fines. Elle portait un simple jean bleu serré et un pull blanc à col en v. Elle avait rejoint Emma dix minutes après l'heure qu'elles avaient fixées et n'avait pas encore abordé le sujet de leur rencontre. Pour le moment, elle s'était contentée de commander un thé vert fruité et de vanter les vertus de celui ci auprès de l'avocate.

Silvia était l'amie la plus proche de la jeune femme qui avait disparu, mais également sa collègue. Elle comptait témoigner dans l'affaire de Claire Trempé et l'enquête autour du policier, mais ne désirait pas que son nom soit révélé dans le dossier. Elle avait elle même contacté Emma après avoir reçu un appel de sa patronne, et était prête à tout pour l'aider, tant qu'elle ne se mettait pas en danger. C'était les conditions qu'elle avait expliquées à Emma lorsqu'elle l'avait appelée le matin même pour la rencontrer dans un des cafés les plus populaires du centre ville.

Encore une fois, l'avocate, qui avait pourtant travaillé dans de nombreuses affaires de disparition, avait l'impression de découvrir un monde dont elle ignorait absolument tout.

Soudain, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser une question à l'escorte, une main glissa sur son épaule, et Emma sursauta en se retournant vers la personne qui l'interpellait.

Une jeune femme rousse aux yeux bleus se tenait debout derrière elle et la toisait d'un air suspicieux. Emma reconnut là l'amie de Regina qu'elle avait aperçu au bar, et ne put retenir le rictus intéressé qui s'étendit sur ses lèvres dès qu'elle croisa le regard de l'étudiante.

« On est en date, maître Swan ? » s'enquit la dénommée Kelly d'un air intéressé.

Emma fut légèrement troublée par le ton très familier de la jeune femme mais, comprenant son jeu, ne se défila pas.

« Mmmhh exact, » sourit elle en lançant un regard à sa cliente qui observait la scène d'un air interloqué.

Emma jeta un regard circulaire sur la salle du café et réalisa que, quelques tables plus loin, Regina était assise avec une autre de ses amies, et la toisait d'un œil curieux. La blonde se leva par réflexe et s'excusa auprès de Silvia en lui promettant de revenir très vite. Sans y être invitée par Kelly, elle rejoint la table où était assise Regina et la salua, la rouquine sur ses talons.

« Ça flirte fort par là bas, » ricana Kelly en s'adressant à sa meilleure amie. De son côté, Regina avait pâli.

Elle n'avait pas pu lâcher l'avocate du regard lorsqu'elle l'avait reconnue mais aurait préféré tout au fait que son amie aille l'interpeller. Malheureusement, Kelly était toujours du genre à mettre les deux pieds dans le plat et n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant de se lever pour saluer la blonde. Aussi, Emma s'était prise au jeu de la provocation et avait décidé en un instant d'aller directement saluer Regina plutôt que de tourner autour du pot. L'impulsivité était une de ses plus grandes qualités, comme elle aimait le dire trop régulièrement.

« Salut, Emma... » bredouilla une Regina dont le regard semblait exprimer le plus profond embarras. Malgré tout, elle se tenait droite sur sa chaise et ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de la jeune femme blonde.

« Je me suis dit que t'aurais envie de saluer ton amie, Ronnie, » répéta la rouquine d'un ton moqueur. « Quelle coïncidence, tout de même ! » ricana-t-elle.

« J'allais justement me commander un café, » sourit l'avocate d'un air assuré en toisant toujours Regina. « Tu veux en reprendre un autre ? » lui demanda-t-elle en lançant un regard à la tasse pourtant à demi pleine de l'étudiante.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme brune acquiesça en toute hâte et se leva, suivant ensuite Emma jusqu'au comptoir principal du café. La blonde s'accouda au lourd comptoir et, lorsque Regina fit de même, elle lui jeta un regard curieux.

« Je suis désolée que Kelly t'ai dérangée... Je l'ai suppliée de ne pas le faire mais...

-Pas de problèmes, » la coupa la blonde d'un air taquin. « Ce date ne m'intéressait pas, de toute façon.. » ajouta-t-elle en riant.

« C'en était vraiment un ? » demanda la brune d'un air suspicieux.

« Non, c'est une cliente. Je suis sur un lourd dossier et j'ai eu pas mal à faire la nuit dernière... » expliqua la blonde en interpellant un des baristas pour lui commander un double espresso court.

« Je vois... Donc j'en conclus que tu emmènes souvent tes escortes prendre un café, en fait ? » s'enquit la brune d'un ton légèrement condescendant qui n'échappa pas à l'avocate. Emma ramena son attention vers elle d'un air surpris et la questionna du regard.

« Je sais qui elle est, » expliqua Regina d'un air agacé. « Silvia Ramos, l'une des plus proches protégées de Madame Claire. L'une des escortes les plus réputées du milieu, » elle se racla la gorge d'un air embarrassé, avant que son regard ne se reporte vers Emma. Si la blonde était habituée au fait que l'escorte affichait toujours un air nonchalant, cette fois, elle se surprenait à deviner de l'agacement dans son regard, et un certain dépit dans sa mâchoire crispée. « Tu aurais pu me le dire si je ne t'intéressai pas, au lieu de simplement te volatiliser avec une autre catin. Ça aurait été la moindre des choses, il me semble... »

Comprenant enfin la raison de son apparente exaspération, Emma ne put retenir un gloussement.

« Tu es à des lieues de la vérité, Regina, » répliqua-t-elle. « Je ne fais pas appel à ses services c'est simplement...

-Inutile d'essayer d'inventer des conneries, » la coupa la brune d'un air impatient. « De toute manière, je ne vois pas où tout ça aurait pu mener. Tu as ta vie, et j'ai la mienne. Contentes toi juste de ne pas revenir à la Green Room pour une autre fille, sinon on risque de m'accuser de ne pas avoir su fidéliser un client de plus... »

Elle semblait à la fois irritée et insultée, et la blonde comprit que ce qu'elle pensait être la vérité heurtait sensiblement son ego. Toutefois, l'avocate n'était pas du genre à abandonner la partie si facilement. Regina commença a faire volte face pour rejoindre ses amies, mais Emma saisit son avant bras pour la forcer à rester près d'elle. Aussi, faisant fi de ses devoirs les plus essentiels, et de ses propres convictions, elle choisit d'avouer la vérité à la brune.

« Madame Claire a été arrêtée la nuit passée, » souffla-t-elle en espérant que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre. « Sauf qu'au lieu de simplement plaider coupable, elle a demandé un traité de délation avec la police car elle détient beaucoup plus d'informations que l'on pourrait le croire. »

Face à elle, Regina paraissait désabusée et toujours aussi agacée. Apparemment, elle ne croyait pas un seul mot de ce qu'Emma lui disait.

« Elle a fait appel à moi car je suis la meilleure en ville pour défendre les criminels, » ajouta-t-elle comme pour convaincre l'étudiante.

« Et en quoi cela explique que tu prenne un café avec l'une de ses meilleures escortes ? » demanda la brune d'un ton sarcastique. « Elles veulent t'engager dans la famille, peut-être ? »

Emma soupira d'un air désespéré, ne souhaitant vraiment pas aller aussi loin dans des révélations qui devaient impérativement rester confidentielles, mais comprit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Charlène Duroy a disparu depuis deux mois et elle était très proche d'un policier de la ville, mais Madame Claire pense que c'est lui qui l'a kidnappée. Claire l'avait prise sous son aile et lui réservait les meilleurs clients possibles mais dès qu'elle a su que l'escorte fréquentait le policier elle a comprit que cela finirait très mal. C'est pour cela qu'elle demande un traité de délation, car dès qu'elle aura accepté de divulguer son nom, on pourra enquêter sur lui et éventuellement retrouver Charlène... » Regina leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désintéressé mais Emma serra un peu plus son avant bras pour qu'elle ramène son attention vers elle. « Silvia était la meilleure amie de Charlène et ce qu'elle s'apprête à me dire pourrait sauver une vie, et empêcher éventuellement qu'il y ai d'autres kidnapping par la suite, tu comprends ? » conclut-elle d'un air assuré.

Regina acquiesça lentement mais son regard affichait toujours un certain mépris. Emma ne parvenait pas à discerner si l'escorte la croyait ou non, mais au moins la brune s'était de nouveau accoudée au comptoir et semblait prête à l'écouter.

« Tu sais que ce que tu viens de faire pourrait te faire renvoyer immédiatement du barreau.. » soupira l'étudiante d'un air las.

« Au moins tu as bien voulu m'écouter, et c'est ce qui compte, » souffla la blonde. « D'ailleurs, je voulais te demander un service...

-Et puis quoi encore ? » ironisa la brune. « Si c'est pour récupérer ceux que je te dois, tu peux aller te faire voir. Ou bien demander à ta chère Silvia de te les donner, puisqu'elle est certainement bien plus apte que moi à le faire.. »

Emma serra sa mâchoire d'agacement, mais tenta de rester impassible. Regina la croyait certainement concernant l'affaire de Madame Claire, mais paraissait toujours agacée par la situation. Néanmoins, elle soupira de nouveau d'un air exaspéré avant de demander :

« C'est quoi ce service ? »

Emma fut légèrement étonnée par le fait que l'escorte cède, mais choisit de ne pas entrer dans son jeu pour ne pas l'irriter davantage. Au contraire, elle préféra aller directement à l'essentiel.

« J'aimerais que tu prenne le plus possible tes distances avec le club, le temps que tout cela ne se règle. Les policiers sont en train de semer la panique dans le milieu en ce moment et enchaînent les arrestations de proxénètes et d'escortes. Ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment pour...

-Et qui va payer mon loyer ? » la coupa Regina d'un ton rageur. « Toi peut-être ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air sarcastique.

Emma serra ses poings pour ne pas céder à la colère qui montait en elle et tenta, au contraire, de raisonner l'étudiante.

« Je te demande simplement de ne plus le fréquenter chaque soir comme tu le fais, » répéta-t-elle. « Si tu te fais arrêter tu iras directement en prison, et si c'est d'autres personnes qui se rabattent sur le club à défaut d'autres sources de divertissement, ta vie sera en danger.

-Et si j'abandonne le club je vais me retrouver à la rue.. Sympa comme choix, n'est ce pas ? » ironisa l'étudiante de plus belle.

Emma ferma les yeux un instant pour réfléchir, et essaya de garder son calme. Répondre aux attaques de Regina ne mènerait à rien et pousserait, au contraire, la brune à s'éloigner d'elle.

« Je réserve toutes tes nuits pour les trois prochaines semaines, ça te va ? » proposa-t-elle d'un air suppliant.

« Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, » ricana l'escorte. « Et puis tu as de meilleures options ici, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? » ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard vers l'endroit où Silvia était toujours assise.

« Arrêtes avec ça, veux tu ? » tempêta Emma qui finit par céder légèrement à sa colère. « Je vais venir tous les soirs, le plus tôt possible, et te demander pour la nuit. Ça te va ?

-Tant que tu paie, je m'en tape. » rétorqua la brune en faisant finalement volte face pour rejoindre ses amies. La discussion était vraisemblablement close, et Emma savait qu'elle ne tirerait rien de plus de la part de l'étudiante pour la journée.

Ramenant son attention vers son café désormais froid, elle laissa un billet sur le comptoir et soupira avant de rejoindre finalement sa cliente et essayer de progresser dans leur entretien comme elle le pouvait. Toutefois, malgré tout ce que Silvia lui raconta cet après midi là, Emma ne parvenait pas à oublier sa rixe avec Regina, et se demandait comment elle allait bien pouvoir faire pour rattraper le coup avec elle...


	8. Eight

8h22

Emma grimpait les élégants escaliers du hall d'entrée en songeant à la nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Elle avait été chercher Regina au club aux alentours de 23 heures la veille, et l'escorte n'avait pas décroché un mot de la nuit, se contentant d'aller dormir dans la chambre de la suite d'hôtel. Elle avait maugréé un faible remerciement lorsque l'avocate l'avait ramenée au club près d'une heure plus tôt mais n'en avait pas rajouté. Assurément, elle était en rogne après la blonde, et Emma ne savait définitivement pas comment rattraper le coup avec la brune.

L'avocate prit l'ascenseur constellé de miroirs et s'impatienta tandis qu'il gravissait les douze étages qui menaient à son bureau. Elle s'en extirpa en vitesse, marchant d'un pas décidé, et ne remarqua pas le silence de la secrétaire lorsqu'elle la dépassa, bien trop occupée à songer à Regina. Emma travaillait dans un cabinet qu'elle partageait avec deux autres avocates. L'une était spécialisée dans les affaires commerciales, l'autre dans les affaires familiales. Somme toute, les trois associées s'entendaient bien sans pour autant être de grandes amies, mais au moins, elles se respectaient assez pour ne pas se mettre mutuellement de bâtons dans les roues. La jeune femme blonde passa devant le bureau de Mary Margaret, celle qui gérait les affaires familiales, et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à son propre bureau, au bout du couloir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut sur le palier qu'elle comprit que quelque chose clochait, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle poussa la porte que son esprit remarqua l'agitation qui régnait dans les bureaux ce matin la.

« Je suis désolée maître Swan... j'ai pas pu les empêcher... » bredouilla Ruby, sa secrétaire personnelle, lorsqu'Emma entra dans le bureau et découvrit trois hommes en noir attelé à fouiller dans ses affaires.

« Qu'est ce que.. » bégaya-t-elle, ne saisissant pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se produire.

L'un des hommes releva son nez du tiroir qu'il était en train de fouiller et s'approcha d'Emma directement.

« Maître Swan ? » l'interpella-t-il sur un ton autoritaire.

« Oui? » s'enquit la blonde, toujours sous le choc.

« Il va falloir qu'on s'entretienne avec vous, » poursuivit-il, son regard affichant la plus profonde haine.

« Tous vos dossiers sont là ? » demanda un autre des hommes tandis qu'Emma lui répondait par un simple hochement de tête.

Le premier homme fit alors signe à Ruby de sortir et invita Emma à s'assoir sur un des fauteuils qui étaient habituellement destinés à ses clients.

« Vous êtes qui, au juste ? » demanda-t-elle en tentant de ne pas angoisser trop vite.

Le premier homme lança un regard entendu aux deux autres avant de ramener son attention vers Emma.

« Sergei Gold, » se présenta-t-il. « Je suis un agent des services secrets.

-Donc ce n'est pas votre vrai nom, » conclut Emma qui essaya d'encaisser le coup.

« Mes collègues et moi même sommes ici concernant l'un de vos dossiers, apparemment...

-Lequel ? » s'enquit la blonde qui avait opté pour une attitude nonchalante.

« Ça c'est à vous de nous le dire, maître Swan, » dit il alors que ses lèvres se tordaient en un sourire presque carnassier.

« Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre.. » bredouilla-t-elle, totalement déstabilisée par la situation.

Le second homme ferma un tiroir de son bureau violemment avant de se redresser d'un air sur.

« Il y a quelques jours vous avez demandé à Beth Salinger des informations concernant un individu, afin d'approfondir vos connaissances sur un de vos clients, apparemment. » expliqua-t-il d'un air détendu. « Nous sommes à la recherche du dossier de ce fameux client, en fait. »

Son ton était posé, assuré. Il avait pleinement conscience d'être en position de force et en profitait totalement. Pour une fois, c'était à Emma de répondre aux questions, et non l'inverse.

« Je... je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez... » mentit-elle, ne comprenant qu'à demi de quoi il s'agissait.

« Vous avez passé un appel à votre amie Beth pour obtenir des renseignements sur une dénommée Regina Mills, étudiante à l'université de McGill. Quelques jours après vous arpentiez les rues de la ville en compagnie de cette jeune femme avant de la ramener au coin de la rue Papineau et Ontario, à quelques dizaines de mètres de sa résidence. Vous voulez que je continue ou bien vous allez enfin nous dire la vérité, Maître ? » énonça le dénommé Gold d'un air sarcastique.

« Il n'y a aucun dossier qui correspond à ce nom là, dans votre bureau, » poursuivit le second homme. « Alors soit vous le gardiez avec vous dans le sac que vous avez au bras, soit vous souhaitiez simplement faire vos recherches sur votre nouvelle conquête. Dans le second cas, vous savez que vous avez commis un acte illégal, n'est ce pas ? »

Emma se redressa sur son fauteuil et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement.

« Beth n'a rien à voir là dedans, ok ? » répondit-elle du tac au tac. « Et Regina non plus, » avoua-t-elle. « Je voulais en effet mieux me renseigner sur une personne qui m'intéresse beaucoup...

-Et vous avez donc commis un délit en mentant à un agent du renseignement, » la coupa Gold d'un air autoritaire.

« Je suis prête à en assumer les conséquences, » avoua-t-elle en sentant l'angoisse gagner son esprit. Ses poings s'étaient fermés et sa mâchoire s'était serrée, même si elle essayait de paraître le plus détendue possible face aux trois agents des services secrets.

Gold se tourna de nouveau vers ses collègues et hocha la tête dans leur direction d'un air entendu.

« Nous n'allons pas vous arrêter car vous n'aviez pas réellement conscience du problème avant de demander des informations à mademoiselle Salinger, » expliqua le second homme d'un air plus calme. « Toutefois nous allons vous mettre en garde. Nous vous déconseillons de poursuivre votre relation, qu'elle qu'en soit sa nature, avec mademoiselle Mills, » expliqua-t-il d'un air sérieux.

« Pourquoi ? Elle ne peut pas avoir d'amies ou de relations amoureuses? » ironisa la blonde.

Le dénommé Gold laissa échapper un gloussement tandis que ses yeux bruns semblaient littéralement sonder l'âme de l'avocate.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dans votre intérêt, de poursuivre dans cette direction. Surtout au vu de votre position et de votre réputation. De plus, sachez qu'à partir de maintenant, nous allons vous avoir à l'œil. » expliqua-t-il en paraissant reprendre son sérieux.

« Songez vous vraiment que continuer à fréquenter Regina est une bonne idée après tout ce que nous venons de vous dire ? » lança le second agent d'un ton sarcastique.

« Je ne vois rien dans vos explications qui me pousserait à me méfier d'elle, » rétorqua Emma du tac au tac. « Et puis si elle est une dangereuse criminelle, cela me fera passer d'avocat du diable à amante du démon! » ricana-t-elle en essayant de voir dans le regard de Gold si elle avait vu juste ou non. Toutefois il ne se dérida pas, et fit un signe de tête à ses collègues pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils avaient fini.

Les deux autres hommes sortirent du bureau en ne se préoccupant pas du bazar qu'ils y avaient mis et, avant que Gold ne les suive, Emma l'interpella.

« Regina... elle est de votre bord ou plutôt de l'autre côté de la barrière ? » demanda-t-elle en plaçant sa main sur l'avant bras de l'homme. Celui ci se dégagea rapidement, alors qu'un sourire narquois s'étendait désormais sur ses lèvres.

« Bonne journée, maître Swan » fut sa seule réponse alors qu'il quittait le bureau pour rejoindre ses collègues.

De son côté, Emma se laissa retomber sur le fauteuil où elle était assise, totalement déboussolée par ce qui venait de se produire.

10h04

Ruby entra dans le bureau avec à la main une tasse de café brulant et s'approcha directement d'Emma. La jeune femme blonde, qui encaissait toujours le coup de sa rencontre du matin, remettait de l'ordre dans ses dossiers en songeant à toute cette situation. Elle avait demandé à sa secrétaire d'annuler tous ses rendez vous de la matinée, consciente qu'elle ne serait pas prête à traiter de nouveaux dossiers pour le moment. Son esprit essayait d'assimiler toutes les informations qu'il avait reçues lors de sa rencontre avec les agents des services secrets et elle peinait à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Il était évident que les mises en garde de Beth l'avaient légèrement alertée, mais en aucun cas elle ne s'attendait à quelque chose d'une telle ampleur. Elle aurait pu être arrêtée et donc perdre son travail seulement parce qu'elle voulait se renseigner sur Regina, et cela ne l'aidait pas à comprendre qui était vraiment l'étudiante brune. De plus, le fait que ce soit les services secrets qui s'étaient chargés de la rencontrer témoignait de l'importance de la situation, et des éventuels dangers qu'elle présentait.

Emma songeait à tout cela lorsque Ruby posa sa main sur son avant bras d'un geste tendre pour l'interpeller.

« Emma, ça va ? T'as pas dit un mot depuis plus d'une heure et t'es restée enfermée là...

-Ouais, faut que je range tout ce bazar, » la coupa la blonde un peu plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Ruby était une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges feu, aux yeux noirs et à l'allure élancée. Elle était devenue la secrétaire d'Emma un an auparavant, lorsque la blonde s'était associée à Mary Margaret Hogarth et Cynthia Deville. Ruby ne trouvait pas d'emploi a cause de ses allures un peu punk mais Emma s'était peu souciée de son look, lui assurant que tant que son travail était fait, c'était l'essentiel.

Toutefois Emma avait conscience que son amitié avec la jeune femme n'était pas totalement réciproque. Ruby en attendait vraisemblablement plus de leur relation et ne cessait de proposer à la blonde différentes sorties au cinéma ou soupers au restaurants. Malheureusement pour elle, l'avocate restait toujours de glace face à ses avances, ne ressentant que beaucoup d'affection amicale pour sa secrétaire.

12h21

Ruby et Emma étaient assises à la même table dans la petite cafétéria improvisée des bureaux. L'avocate n'avait pas été très bavarde durant la matinée, mais avait volontiers accepté l'aide de sa secrétaire pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses dossiers. Alors qu'Emma croquait dans sa pomme, toujours un peu perdue dans ses pensées, Ruby s'attaquait à une salade verte qu'elle avait très certainement préparé la veille au soir en prévision de son lunch. Avalant un carré de fêta avec délectation, la rouquine se décida enfin à aborder avec son amie le sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de la journée.

« Quand ils m'ont parlé d'une escorte, tout à l'heure, j'ai cru que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec ton nouveau dossier... mais apparemment, c'est plutôt une affaire personnelle.. » lâcha-t-elle d'un air faussement détaché.

Emma ramena son attention vers elle et tenta de sonder son regard pour comprendre ce que les agents des services secrets lui avaient révélé ou non.

« C'est rien de bien grave, » soupira-t-elle. « Juste quelqu'un qui m'intéresse et sur qui je souhaitais avoir plus d'informations. A mon grand dam, malheureusement...

-Tu date une escorte ? » s'enquit la secrétaire, étonnée.

« C'est plus compliqué que cela, Ru. Je voulais simplement savoir à qui j'avais à faire, or cette petite rencontre matinale n'a fait qu'accumuler d'autres interrogations à son égard... » souffla la blonde d'un air exaspéré.

Ruby continua de manger sa salade en silence, soudainement très pensive.

« Tu... tu devrais peut être te rapprocher de personnes plus saines, Emma... de personnes de ton milieu ou au moins normales... ça n'est pas une très bonne idée de t'attirer des ennuis pour un simple flirt.. » proposa-t-elle enfin d'un air timide.

Piquée par la remarque, mais comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un message subliminal, Emma tenta de garder son calme malgré tout.

« Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

« Je veux dire qu'il serait bon que la personne que tu souhaite avoir à tes côtés ne soit pas une voleuse, une psychopathe, ou éventuellement une criminelle recherchée internationalement... »

Emma gloussa en entendant la référence à son ex petite amie mais préféra ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

« Il est clair qu'on n'est jamais sûr de rien, en amour, » poursuivit Ruby. « Mais au moins sortir avec quelqu'un qui n'a pas de casier judiciaire te protégerait un minimum...

-T'as peut être raison, » songea la blonde.

Évidemment, la rouquine profita de l'ouverture pour tenter un nouveau rapprochement. Elle posa sa main sur celle d'Emma et serra légèrement ses doigts d'un geste tendre.

« Je souhaite simplement que tu sois en sécurité... et heureuse, » avoua la secrétaire en fixant son regard dans celui de l'avocate.

Emma acquiesça d'un air pensif et attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre possession de sa main. Alors qu'elles finissaient leur repas en silence, elle songea à la soirée à venir.

Une semaine plus tôt, elle avait proposé à Regina de l'accompagner lors d'un cocktail mondain qu'organisait la mairesse. Emma y était invitée, ainsi que nombre d'autres personnalités de la ville, et elle avait songé que venir accompagnée serait aussi agréable que bien vu. L'escorte avait accepté sans se faire prier, et avait confirmé la veille au soir à l'avocate qu'elle l'accompagnerait.

Le challenge pour Emma était donc de parvenir à passer une soirée un tant soit peu normale en compagnie d'une personne dont elle ignorait absolument tout, et qui, de plus, était potentiellement un danger pour sa carrière. Et pour elle même.


	9. Nine

« Une coupe de champagne ? » demanda une jeune femme blonde aux cheveux courts vêtue d'un complet noir et d'un noeud papillon.

Regina acquiesça et se saisit d'une flûte à champagne remplie d'un geste élégant, en profitant pour en tendre une à Emma, à son bras. Les deux jeunes femmes venaient d'arriver à la soirée et l'avocate peinait à dissimuler sa nervosité. Elle mourait d'envie de parler à l'escorte des événements du matin mais préférait attendre de voir l'évolution de leur relation pour oser s'aventurer ainsi dans la vie de la brune. Ce soir, cette dernière était rayonnante. Elle s'était vêtue d'une robe serrée noire qui laissait transparaître élégamment ses formes, dont le décolleté était assez plongeant pour être provocateur mais pas assez pour paraître vulgaire non plus. Elle portait de hauts escarpins noirs qui lui permettait d'atteindre presque la taille d'Emma, et ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignon lâche. Son mutisme de la veille semblait avoir totalement disparu et elle parlait à Emma avec aisance, comme si elles se connaissaient depuis bien longtemps. Elle s'aventurait même à la taquiner régulièrement, comme si elle sentait que l'avocate n'était pas totalement dans son assiette.

« Donc ce soir, je suis ta fiancée ? » lui demanda-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil aguicheur.

« Seulement si tu le souhaite, » gloussa Emma qui se sentit rougir. « Tu peux aussi te présenter comme une simple amie, si tu le préfère.

-Mon idée me convient beaucoup plus, » répliqua la brune d'un air taquin, en resserrant son bras autour de celui d'Emma.

La jeune femme blonde était vêtue d'un pantalon de tailleur gris foncé, d'un chemisier blanc cassé légèrement évasé, et de bottines noires à talon. Elle évitait tant ce genre de réceptions que lorsqu'elle s'y rendait, elle préférait ne pas en faire trop.

Alors qu'elles pénétraient dans l'immense salle de bal de l'hôtel de ville, Regina fut interpellée par une voix très familière.

« Ronniiiiie! »

L'étudiante se retourna sur un visage qu'elle connaissait par coeur et qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas voir ce soir là : celui de Rebecca. Sa professeure se permit de l'enlacer pour la saluer, saturant les capacités olfactives de Regina de son parfum dont elle semblait littéralement abuser. Elle était vêtue d'une robe courte rouge, et à son bras se trouvait un homme en costard cravate noir, qui devait très certainement être son époux. Elle lui présenta Regina comme l'une de ses meilleures élèves, et l'étudiante serra maladroitement la main de l'homme en essayant de ne pas rougir.

« Tu ne nous présente pas ton amie ? » s'enquit Rebecca en reportant son regard vers Emma.

« Fiancée, » la corrigea l'escorte en jetant un regard tendre vers l'avocate. « Emma m'a demandé ma main l'été dernier, lors de notre voyage au Mexique. »

L'expression faciale de la professeure sembla se voiler d'incompréhension et d'un léger agacement qui amusa Regina, alors qu'Emma lui serra la main en se présentant plus clairement.

« Donc ça doit faire un moment que vous êtes ensemble, » supposa Rebecca d'un ton qu'elle voulu intéressé.

« Cinq ans, exactement, » rétorqua Regina à qui le mensonge semblait aller comme un gant.

« On s'est rencontrées par l'ami d'une amie, » ajouta Emma d'un air amusé. « Lorsque Ronnie a trébuché sur moi lors d'une soirée un peu arrosée. »

Regina lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en mimant le mécontentement, et la blonde rit de plus belle. De son côté, la professeure eut un léger temps d'arrêt avant de glousser légèrement, mais Regina pouvait lire l'exaspération dans son regard. Assurément elle pensait ou espérait que le cœur de l'étudiante n'était pas pris. Les quatre échangèrent quelques banalités de plus avant que Regina n'annonce qu'elle et Emma allaient rejoindre la piste des danseurs.

Suivant le rythme doux que diffusait l'orchestre présent, la brune posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule de la blonde et se saisit de sa main avec sa droite. Elle commença alors à tourner doucement, notant qu'Emma n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise avec l'idée de danser, et s'approcha d'elle pour pouvoir poursuivre leur conversation.

« Ainsi donc j'ai trébuché sur toi lors d'une soirée ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton taquin.

« Tu tenais absolument à développer le mensonge avec des dates et des précisions donc je me suis dit qu'une de plus ne te dérangerait certainement pas, » lui souffla Emma dont le visage s'illumina d'un sourire narquois. « Véritable professeure ou bien amante ? » ajouta-t-elle en plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui de Regina.

L'étudiante rougit légèrement et ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux un instant avant de lui répondre.

« Les deux, » répliqua-t-elle. « Je n'aurais jamais réussi ce cours là sans notre petit arrangement, » avoua-t-elle d'un air légèrement embarrassé.

« Sait-elle que tu...

-Que nombre d'autres personnes paient des sommes astronomiques pour ce qu'elle obtient en l'échange d'un simple A dans mon dossier ? » lança la brune, sarcastique. « Évidemment que non, j'aurais bien trop honte de lui avouer. » Elle se racla la gorge pour se donner une contenance mais Emma ne sembla pas ciller, son regard sondant toujours celui de Regina.

« Comment peux tu cerner en quelques secondes qu'il s'agit de mon amante ? » s'enquit alors l'escorte d'un air curieux.

« Elle te regarde comme si tu lui appartenais tout entière, » sourit Emma. « Et je pense qu'elle n'a pas bien vécu l'annonce de notre futur mariage, » elle gloussa et Regina parut se détendre légèrement. Elles poursuivirent leur danse pendant quelques instants sans échanger de mot.

« J'ai raté notre petite rencontre, cet après midi... » souffla alors la brune d'un air étrange. L'avocate la toisa d'un regard interloqué, mais préféra la laisser continuer.

« On devait se voir, Rebecca et moi. Et je lui ai dit au dernier moment que je ne viendrais pas... je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai annulé... en plus on a un examen la semaine prochaine... »

Ses yeux bruns se perdirent un instant dans la contemplation d'un autre couple de danseurs près d'elles et Emma crut remarquer un brin d'inquiétude dans ce regard qui affichait toujours beaucoup d'assurance.

« Penses tu que cela va te valoir une mauvaise note ?

-Ce serait du chantage... » souffla la brune. « Mais en même temps c'est moi qui ait poussé cet arrangement... il serait normal qu'elle me le fasse payer...

-Pas nécessairement, » rétorqua Emma. « Tu sais je connais une bonne avocate qui pourrait totalement t'aider à lui faire regretter son petit chantage... mmmhhh attends faut que je retrouve son nom... belle, grande, blonde aux yeux verts... ça ne te dit rien ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air amusée. Regina sourit malgré elle et lui donna une nouvelle tape sur l'épaule comme pour la punir.

« Tu ne cesse donc jamais ? » s'enquit elle en faisant mine de râler.

« Tant que ça te fait sourire, je ne vois pas de raison de m'arrêter! » répliqua la blonde en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Regina soupira d'un air désespéré et posa alors sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emma d'un geste tendre. Sa main glissa alors un peu plus le long de la nuque de l'avocate alors que leurs corps se rapprochaient, et cette dernière tâcha de ne pas laisser descendre sa main vers le bassin de Regina.

La brune fut soudain silencieuse, continuant à entraîner Emma dans la danse, mais en étant désormais totalement abandonnée dans ses bras. De son côté, la blonde essaya de serrer doucement l'étudiante contre elle dans un geste qu'elle voulut rassurant. Si leur proximité soudaine la mettait légèrement mal à l'aise, elle n'aurait pour rien au monde arrêté cet instant de pure tendresse entre elles. Aussi ferma-t-elle les yeux pour profiter du moment en paix, loin de toutes ses autres préoccupations de la journée.

Deux heures plus tard

Emma sortit sur la terrasse de l'hôtel de ville et alluma une cigarette dès que Regina la rejoint. Elles étaient seules, ayant abandonné les autres danseurs et personnalités à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Regina paraissait toujours aussi enjouée qu'au début de la soirée mais avait l'air quelque peu préoccupée. Emma tenta de profiter de leur solitude pour lui poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis longtemps.

« Puis je te poser une question? » s'enquit elle d'un air timide.

« Je t'en prie, » répliqua la brune en s'appuyant sur la balustrade de la terrasse pour mieux admirer les lumières du centre ville.

« Tu as l'air... de considérer que ce qui se fait dans ta vie « professionnelle » peut s'appliquer à tous les aspects de ta vie... » expliqua Emma timidement. « Et ça m'intrigue pas mal...

-Tu veux dire échanger des services contre du sexe ? » gloussa Regina en comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

La blonde acquiesça et tenta de garder un air assuré même si son regard s'échappa un instant sur la droite, comme si elle était embarrassée par sa propre question.

« Quand je suis arrivée ici... » débuta Regina en se mettant face à l'avocate et en saisissant délicatement ses doigts. « Je n'avais aucune attache... Seth m'a aidée à m'installer car il était une vieille connaissance de mes parents... » mentit elle en se raclant la gorge. « Et il m'a très vite proposé de travailler dans son club pour financer mes études... j'ai accepté et c'est ainsi que tout a commencé... ensuite, je pense que pour me protéger, je n'ai pas vraiment essayé de créer d'autres liens que celui que j'ai avec Kelly et mes deux autres amies. Je voulais être celle qui est forte et indépendante, celle qui se débrouille même dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaît pas. Alors, appliquer ce système de « service » à toute mon existence est sans doute un moyen de me rapprocher faussement des autres tout en les tenant soigneusement à distance de moi, de celle que je suis... et puis, ça doit sûrement aider mon esprit à se punir tout seul pour tirer un trait sur le passé... »

Elle se racla la gorge et gloussa pour se donner une contenance.

« Pourquoi voudrais tu te punir ? » s'enquit la blonde d'un air intriguée, consciente qu'elle s'aventurait là sur le chemin dangereux.

La brune lui sourit d'un air énigmatique et serra un peu plus ses doigts en se rapprochant d'elle. Elle déposa un baiser timide sur la joue d'Emma avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Tu ne sais rien de moi, Emma Swan. Et je pense qu'il serait plus prudent pour toi de rester dans cette situation. »


	10. Ten

_We're not lovers... We're just strangers..._

Le lendemain matin, 8h53

Emma pénétra dans le petit appartement et s'attela à rapidement monter les marches qui menaient aux pièces principales. Elle repéra immédiatement la petite cuisine face à elle, l'étroite salle de bain sur sa droite, et le salon qui semblait également servir de chambre. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au lit défait qui était maladroitement dissimulé derrière un épais rideau, qui paraissait séparer la pièce en deux, et nota la télévision accrochée au mur sur sa gauche, face à un vieux canapé décrépi. Elle fit quelques pas vers ledit canapé et sourit en repérant un livre posé dessus, dont la couverture révélait qu'il s'agissait d'un ouvrage sur la criminalité au Québec. Elle continua par curiosité vers la chambre, et s'amusa de découvrir deux affiches de film accrochées au mur, juste au dessus du lit. L'une était celle d'un long métrage sur une artiste qui connaissait le succès grâce à sa rencontre avec un chanteur de country, l'autre dépeignait une super héroïne, genou à terre, devant un champ de bataille désert. Emma se demanda pourquoi ces deux films en particulier étaient affichés dans le petit appartement mais se dit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de se poser trop de questions sur de telles futilités.

Elle s'approcha du petit bureau qui faisait face au lit et ouvrit l'un des tiroirs rapidement, fouillant en toute hâte entre les divers papiers d'identité, passeports, et fiches d'impôt qu'elle vit. Elle ouvrit un second tiroir et fut déçue en découvrant qu'il contenait uniquement des livres de garanties des divers appareils électroniques qui meublaient l'appartement. Elle décida alors d'abandonner le bureau et tenta de réfléchir à un endroit moins commun pour trouver l'objet de ses désirs. Elle repéra une commode épaisse à la droite du bureau et prit son courage à deux mains pour l'ouvrir. Les tiroirs sur la gauche contenaient divers jeans, tshirts et pulls de multiples couleurs, Ceux de droite étaient remplis de draps, vêtements de sport et serviettes de plage en tout genre. Elle ouvrit le dernier tiroir du bas, et frissonna en découvrant enfin des sous-vêtements. Elle s'apprêtait alors à le refermer lorsqu'elle repéra une petite boite au fond du tiroir, comme dissimulée entre les soutiens-gorge et les chaussettes. Elle s'en saisit et l'ouvrit rapidement, sursautant en découvrant ce qu'il contenait.

Des menottes, un foulard, ainsi que deux autres petits objets de plaisir étaient soigneusement rangés dans la petite boite de couleur noire, et Emma comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de choses futiles. Suivant son propre instinct, elle les retira de la boite, les déposant avec soin sur la commode, et gratta le fond avec ses doigts pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'un leurre. La boite contenait un double fond dans lequel elle trouva trois feuilles de papiers pliées en quatre. Elle les déplia soigneusement et comprit qu'elle avait enfin trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. L'une était un acte d'accusation, l'autre un relevé d'enquête, et la dernière, un compte rendu de procès. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se décider à lire lesdits documents, et, lorsqu'elle comprit de quoi il s'agissait, les prit en photo avec son téléphone avant de les ranger de nouveau dans la petite boite. Elle replaça le double fond, les menottes, le foulard et leurs compagnons avant de ranger la boite à sa place initiale. Elle referma le tiroir en prenant soin de ne pas déplacer d'autres objets, et s'assit alors sur le lit défait pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, toujours sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de lire.

9h17, dans le Mile-End

Regina déposa sa tasse à café devant elle et croqua dans une tartine de pain beurrée avec engouement. Elle suivit du regard la jeune femme rousse qui s'assit enfin à la table face à elle, et lui sourit d'un air tendre.  
« Tu ne veux pas l'appeler pour vérifier ? » demanda Kelly d'un air amusé.

Regina avala sa bouchée rapidement avant de répondre.  
« Je le ferai tout à l'heure... » soupira-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir l'air « accro », si je puis dire... »

Elle fit rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites d'un air désabusé, et la rouquine laissa échapper un gloussement.  
« Tu n'as pas l'air accro, » répliqua-t-elle. « T'as juste perdu tes clés et tu veux savoir si elles ne sont pas dans sa voiture. Y a rien de bien ambigu là dedans ! »

Regina acquiesça en prenant une nouvelle bouchée, alors que son amie buvait tranquillement son thé vert d'un air songeur.  
« Je l'appellerai dans une heure ou deux quand même, » répéta la brune. « J'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir l'air de la fille paniquée... C'est pas comme si j'avais passé la nuit dehors non plus...  
-Oui mais si tu faisais plus attention à tes affaires, tu n'aurais pas besoin de venir squatter mon canapé dès que tu perds tes clés, » lui sourit Kelly d'un air taquin.

« J'avais pas vraiment envie de la déranger en pleine nuit alors qu'elle venait juste de me déposer chez moi, » expliqua la brune. « Et puis t'habite dans le quartier d'à côté, ce n'est pas non plus comme si t'étais à l'autre bout du pays...

-Il n'empêche que j'aurais pu être occupée quand tu as osé me déranger à une heure du mat' pour venir crasher chez moi !

-Tu parles, t'es bien trop occupée par tes révisions pour avoir une quelconque relation amoureuse, » rétorqua Regina d'un air taquin.  
« Je ne te permets pas ! » répliqua la rouquine d'un air faussement outrée. « J'ai des dates et je ne passe pas mon temps dans mes livres, » expliqua-t-elle. « Je n'ai juste pas encore trouvé chaussure à mon pied ! » Elle prit une nouvelle gorgée de son thé d'un air nonchalant alors que, face à elle, Regina se délectait de l'avoir piquée là ou cela faisait mal.

Elle s'apprêtait à lancer une nouvelle boutade à son amie d'enfance lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner. Reconnaissant le numéro sur l'écran du portable, elle décrocha en toute hâte.

9h18, à quelques pâtés de maison de là

« Allo, Regina ? » s'enquit la blonde alors que son interlocuteur décrochait.

« Emma ? J'allais t'appeler justement...  
-Ouais, » la coupa la blonde d'un ton légèrement sec. « Je pense que t'as oublié tes clés dans mon auto hier soir... Ça te dérange si je te les ramène ?  
-Euh... non... non... » hésita la brune alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient d'étonnement. « Mais je suis pas chez moi là...

-Je m'en doute un peu, » gloussa Emma en jetant un œil à l'immeuble en face d'elle. Elle était revenue dans sa voiture sitôt sa fouille terminée et s'était décidée à contacter l'escorte pour lui rendre enfin les clés qu'elle lui avait dérobé la veille au soir.

« T'es où ? Je peux te rejoindre dans un café pour te les rendre sinon...  
-Non, non... Je suis chez Kelly, » lâcha Regina alors que la rouquine semblait s'offusquer face à elle. « Je te texte l'adresse, et tu peux venir maintenant si tu veux.

-Okay, pas de problèmes. J'arrive, » répliqua Emma en raccrochant rapidement. Elle attendit patiemment de recevoir le message de l'étudiante et sentit son cœur accélérer lorsqu'elle réalisa que l'appartement de Kelly se situait à quelques rues de celui de Regina. Elle se permit d'attendre quelques minutes avant de démarrer le moteur de sa berline, pour ne pas avoir l'air d'être aussi proche qu'elle l'était réellement.

Alors qu'elle se décidait enfin à démarrer sa voiture, Emma songea qu'il lui faudrait passer au dessus de ses craintes lorsqu'elle arriverait au domicile de Kelly. Ce qu'elle avait découvert était bien trop intime pour qu'elle ne le laisse transparaître dans ses rapports avec Regina, quels qu'ils soient. De plus, elle ne pouvait décemment pas révéler à la portoricaine qu'elle s'était introduit chez elle, à son insu, pour en savoir plus sur qui elle était.

9h34, chez Kelly

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu lui as donné mon adresse ! » pesta la rouquine en voyant Regina se lever pour aller ouvrir la porte à Emma.

« T'as rien à craindre, » rétorqua la brune d'un air détaché. « C'est pas comme si c'était ta cliente, non plus... »

Regina sourit en ouvrant la porte en bois sur une Emma visiblement enjouée et, sans prendre le temps de récupérer les clés qu'elle avait dans sa main, l'invita à entrer. La blonde suivit l'étudiante dans le petit loft de Kelly et les deux rejoignirent la rouquine qui était toujours dans la cuisine en train de finir son thé.  
« Salut, » bredouilla timidement Emma à son hôte du jour.  
« Bonjour, maître Swan, » sourit Kelly d'un air amusé. « Alors comme ça on date une hors la loi ? »

La remarque fit sursauter Emma et elle sentit son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine. Toutefois, elle tenta de garder un air impassible alors qu'elle songeait que la rouquine faisait simplement allusion au travail de Regina.  
« On ne date pas vraiment.. » expliqua-t-elle d'un air peu assuré. « Je lui ai juste proposé de m'accompagner à un cocktail où je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'aller seule...

-Les curieux auraient pariés que tu aurais invité ta secrétaire, Ruby Jenkins, » rétorqua la rousse dont le regard ne quittait pas les yeux émeraudes d'Emma. « Mais apparemment tu as préféré y aller avec ta _fiancée,_ » ajouta-t-elle en gloussant.

« Ça c'était l'idée de Regina, » répliqua la blonde en jetant un œil à l'intéressée.

La brune fit rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites d'un air agacé et prit instinctivement la main de la blonde afin de l'interpeller.

« Ça te tente que l'on passe la journée ensemble ? » proposa-t-elle d'un ton assuré. « Je voulais aller au musée voir l'exposition sur Seurat mais cette lâcheuse de Kelly ne daigne pas vouloir m'accompagner...

-Tu sais très bien que je déteste l'art... » soupira la rouquine. « Et puis je suis sûre qu'Emma se fera un plaisir de te suivre pendant que tu t'émerveille devant des tableaux horribles et des peintures faites avec des cotons tiges... » ricana-t-elle.

Emma fut totalement déboussolée par la proposition à laquelle elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas, mais acquiesça malgré elle. Si elle se posait de plus en plus de questions sur la brune, elle ne pouvait nier le fait qu'elle appréciait grandement sa compagnie. De plus, elle avait envoyé les photos des documents qu'elle avait trouvés à Beth, et savait que la policière pourrait d'autant plus l'éclairer sur certains points encore mystérieux concernant Regina.

Tentant de garder son éternel air impassible, l'avocate se contenta d'accepter la proposition de Regina, et elles quittèrent l'appartement de Kelly quelques minutes plus tard, prenant la direction du musée comme s'il s'agissait d'une activité tout à fait banale entre deux êtres qui ne cachaient ni identité secrète, ni cadavres dans le placard...


	11. Eleven

Plus tard

Regina contemplait depuis plusieurs minutes un tableau qui dépeignait des parisiens flânant ça et là au bord de l'eau, un dimanche après midi. La scène était paisible, traduisant la sérénité du peintre et son amour pour ce lieu si éclectique de la capitale française. La jeune femme brune se tenait debout, les bras croisés, et son regard semblait détailler chaque personnage du tableau avec la plus grande attention. Emma observait tant l'œuvre que l'étudiante, en silence, s'amusant de la fascination visible de Regina pour cet art peu reconnu qu'est le pointillisme. Son téléphone se mit alors à vibrer dans la poche arrière de son jean, et elle fit un signe de tête à la brune pour lui indiquer qu'elle revenait. L'avocate fit les quelques pas qui la menèrent hors de la salle d'exposition et décrocha son téléphone sans plus tarder.

« Emma c'est la dernière fois que...

-Passe moi tes menaces, Beth. » la coupa Emma d'un ton sec. « Qu'as tu trouvé ? »

Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux, et la blonde comprit que les informations que son amie allait lui transmettre étaient aussi importantes que confidentielles.

« Emma, mon boss m'a dit qu'il a reçu de la visite il y a quelques jours... et toi aussi apparemment... Em' tu ne peux pas continuer dans cette voie... ils m'ont dit que c'était pour une affaire personnelle et non pour un client... il faut que tu arrête ça tout de suite car c'est bien trop dangereux et...

-Qu'as tu trouvé ? » répéta la blonde d'un ton qu'elle voulut péremptoire. Son cœur battait à toute allure dans sa poitrine et elle n'était pas sure d'être prête à entendre ce que Beth allait lui dévoiler, même si elle désirait plus que tout comprendre enfin à qui elle avait affaire.

Nouveau silence, qui fit bouillir l'avocate de rage et d'impatience.

« J'ai reçu les photos, » débuta la policière d'un ton qu'elle devait employer lorsqu'elle renseignait des enquêteurs. « Et j'ai approfondi mes recherches. J'ai réussi à hacker le serveur principal du FBI pour récupérer les documents manquants, » elle se racla la gorge, comme peu sûre d'elle. « Comme tu as pu le lire toi même, il s'agit d'une affaire de meurtre. Le compte rendu du légiste affirme qu'il s'agissait d'une véritable lutte. La victime avait la cage thoracique perforée à de multiples endroits, mais ton.. amie a également été blessée. De nombreux hématomes et une balle dans l'épaule, qui a été retirée dès son arrivée à l'hôpital. Il y avait également un autre cadavre dans l'appartement lorsque ton amie a contacté les secours. Ça c'est ce que le compte rendu de l'identité judiciaire affirmait...

-Et qu'est ce qui justifie un contrat d'extradition ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas fini en prison ?

-La victime du meurtre était une figure importante de la pègre new-yorkaise, si ce n'est la figure la plus importante, » lâcha Beth en se raclant de nouveau la gorge. « Il est clair qu'il s'agit d'une extradition pour la protéger..

-Même si la personne a commis un meurtre au premier degré ?

-Ça c'est à toi de déchiffrer cette partie, » répliqua la policière d'un ton assuré. « Étonnamment, ton amie faisait partie de la défense, lors du procès, et n'était pas l'accusée en question. L'avocat a plaidé la légitime défense, et c'est la victime qui a été accusée de meurtre en premier lieu.

-Ok, » assura Emma qui n'était pas sure de comprendre tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. « Mais elle n'aurait donc fait qu'une seule victime ? D'où vient l'autre cadavre ? Et qui sont ces...

-Il s'agissait de ses parents, Emma, » la coupa Beth d'un ton froid, alors que l'avocate encaissait le choc comme elle le put.

« Le dossier d'enquête dit que sa mère aurait assassiné son père avant d'essayer de s'en prendre à elle. C'est là qu'elle se serait défendue et l'aurait tuée à son tour. Or la pègre étant liée à sa mère...

-Ils ont préféré l'expatrier plutôt que l'enfermer dans un endroit où elle mourrait à coup sûr, » conclut la blonde qui commençait à mieux comprendre la situation. « Y a t'il un traité de délation lié au procès ?

-Non, l'avocat de la défense a noté que ton amie ne savait rien des activités de sa mère, et ne pouvait donc pas aider la police dans leurs enquêtes. Mais son texte est très court et un peu expéditif, je trouve. Aussi il manque des éléments dans le dossier, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que...

-Que la suite de l'histoire soit classée confidentielle entre les mains des services secrets, ça expliquerait mieux la visite que j'ai reçu... » comprit Emma dont l'esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse pour essayer de relier toutes les pièces du puzzle.

« Y a t'il mention d'un certain Seth dans le dossier ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse de savoir jusqu'où le proxénète était également impliqué dans l'affaire.

« Dans le contrat d'expatriation oui, » rétorqua la policière. « Il s'agirait d'un ancien membre de la police d'ici, un ancien lieutenant qui aurait été suspendu de ses fonctions... le dossier précise aussi qu'il aurait été proche des services secrets pendant un moment...

-Avant de devenir ripou et d'ouvrir une maison close... » ricana Emma d'un ton sarcastique.

« Ouais... » éructa la policière. « Emma il faut vraiment que tu te sorte de la... ces histoires de pègre, les éléments manquants dans le dossier... ça présage rien de bon... tu risque de te mettre en danger et...

-Laisse moi gérer ça a ma manière Beth, d'accord ? » la coupa l'avocate d'un ton froid. « Merci de m'avoir aidée, malgré tout. Bonne après midi..

-Toi aussi Em... et reste sur tes gardes.. » souffla Beth d'un ton visiblement désespéré. Emma se contenta de raccrocher son téléphone, et de rejoindre de nouveau la salle d'exposition où était Regina.

La brune contemplait toujours le tableau face à elle et semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Emma se contenta de se replacer à ses côtés en silence, jetant un vague coup d'œil à l'œuvre qu'elle avait déjà parcourue du regard quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Tout va bien? » demanda la brune d'un air légèrement inquiet.

« Ouais, » mentit la blonde. « Juste une amie qui a des problèmes avec son petit ami... » dit elle d'un air vague.

L'étudiante acquiesça d'un air pensif, et ramena ensuite son regard vers le tableau. De son côté, Emma sentait son coeur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, toujours un peu sous le choc des informations qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle était un peu plus nerveuse qu'auparavant, mais avait l'impression que ce n'était pas tant ce qu'elle savait qui l'inquiétait que le fait d'en savoir autant à l'insu de la brune. Il était évident que ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre la poussait à rester sur ses gardes avec Regina, mais elle se sentait, en réalité, plus embarrassée par l'idée d'avoir eu ces renseignements là par des tierces personnes que par ce qu'ils représentaient en eux mêmes. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était aussi proche d'une criminelle. Au contraire, elle savait qu'elle côtoyait plus de meurtriers au quotidien que de personnes avec un casier judiciaire vierge.

« C'est mon tableau préféré... » murmura soudain l'étudiante d'un air pensif. Emma reporta son attention vers elle et choisit de l'écouter en silence.

« Je le trouve extrêmement relaxant, et inspirant, » poursuivit la brune. « Tous les personnages sont occupés à observer la beauté du paysage et à profiter de l'instant. Peu importe ce qui peut occuper leurs pensées le reste du temps, on dirait qu'à ce moment là, que dans cette petite scène de vie banale, seul compte l'instant présent. Seules comptent la sérénité et la tranquillité que leur apportent le paysage face à eux. » Elle se tourna alors vers la blonde et sembla sonder son regard un instant. « J'aimerais tellement pouvoir en faire autant parfois... pouvoir me soucier uniquement du moment présent, de ce que mes sens perçoivent, de la pérennité de l'instant... sans que mes pensées ni mes inquiétudes quotidiennes n'envahissent ma paix intérieure... »

Elle ramena alors ses yeux bruns vers la contemplation du tableau, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire embarrassé.

Et Emma Swan comprit alors qu'en quelques secondes, elle en avait sûrement appris beaucoup plus sur Regina Mills que si elle avait épluché pendant des heures tout son casier judiciaire...


	12. Twelve

16h44

Les deux jeunes femmes se promenaient dans les rues piétonnes du centre ville, profitant de la douce chaleur du début du printemps et du soleil radieux. Leur visite au musée avait été aussi agréable que reposante, et ni Regina ni Emma n'avaient pris l'initiative de se séparer après leur petite escapade. Il était clair que chacune appréciait réciproquement la compagnie de l'autre, et qu'elles chérissaient chaque instant passés ensemble.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui t'intéresse tant chez moi, » lâcha soudain Regina d'un air taquin.

« J'ai dit que tu m'intéressais ? » s'enquit la blonde en gloussant.

« Non mais tu aurais pu avoir mille autres choses à faire aujourd'hui que m'accompagner au musée alors que tu n'es visiblement pas très sensible à l'art, » répliqua la brune.

« Je n'avais rien de prévu, et puis... » Emma sentit ses joues rougir légèrement mais tacha de garder un air impassible. « Et puis j'aime ta compagnie. Je t'apprécie beaucoup, en fait. »

Regina sentit son cœur rater un bond dans sa poitrine et déglutit, un peu prise au dépourvu par la réponse de l'avocate.

« Ça a … le mérite d'être clair... » bredouilla-t-elle, un peu ébranlée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Emma lui lança un sourire des plus sincères mais ne releva pas l'embarras de l'étudiante. C'était peut être un des points que Regina chérissait énormément avec l'avocate, elle ne profitait jamais de ses petits moments de faiblesse et n'insistait jamais lorsque son habituelle façade nonchalante faiblissait légèrement. Au contraire, elle semblait préférer rester silencieuse lorsque l'escorte dévoilait un peu trop ses sentiments, ne prenant jamais avantage de ses failles.

La blonde songea un instant que la brune ne lui donnerait certainement pas de réponse concernant ses propres sentiments, mais décida de ne pas poser de questions. Si elle ne connaissait pas encore énormément Regina, elle ressentait que l'essentiel était de ne pas la presser et de ne pas la forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. Il était clair qu'une personne avec un si lourd passé ne baissait pas la garde si facilement, et ne ferait que renforcer sa carapace si Emma l'incitait à parler de ce qu'elle ressentait. Aussi préféra-t-elle changer de sujet.

« Tu ne m'as pas fait passer ton petit test au fait, » lança-t-elle d'un air amusé. « Tu as absolument tenu à ce que je devine des choses sur toi mais tu n'as jamais essayé d'en faire autant.

-Je ne voulais pas m'introduire dans ton espace personnel sans que tu m'y invite d'abord, » rétorqua la brune du tac au tac. Emma haussa les sourcils de surprise, prise au dépourvu par cette réponse si directe mais, aussi, si adéquate à sa propre personnalité.

« Ça a le mérite d'être clair, » répéta-t-elle en souriant d'un air taquin à son amie.

« Mais je peux me lancer, si tu le souhaite, car j'ai mes propres théories, » poursuivit alors l'étudiante d'un air amusé, comme pour couper court à son aveu.

L'avocate hocha alors la tête, comme pour lui donner son accord, et la brune sembla réfléchir un instant avant de commencer son petit interrogatoire.

« Je pense que tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de relations sérieuses dans ta vie, ou bien que la dernière rupture a été bien trop douloureuse et que c'est pour ça que tu es célibataire.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? » gloussa Emma, fort intéressée par les théories que pouvaient avoir l'étudiante à son égard.

« Tu es bien trop distante avec les personnes qui t'intéressent. Soit c'est parce que tu es méfiante, justement pour ne pas être blessée, soit c'est parce que tu es une coureuse de jupons qui utilise la technique du LDALF..

-La technique du... quoi ? » rit la blonde, pas sûre de saisir ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« La Distance Attire Les Femmes, » expliqua la brune. « C'est un truc qu'on a inventé avec Kelly. L'idée c'est que plus tu es loin d'une femme, et plus tu as l'air distante, plus elle va te courir après.

-C'est complètement illogique !

-Non, parce que justement si la fille te montre de l'intérêt mais que tu n'as pas l'air très préoccupée par elle, elle va redoubler d'efforts pour te conquérir. Et cela va, à la fois, la faire tomber encore plus sous ton charme, mais aussi flatter ton ego.

-C'est quand même sacrément tordu comme idée...

-Je ne sais pas, tu demanderas ça à tous les ex de Kelly, et à mon ex petite amie, éventuellement.. » déclara la brune d'un air amusé. Emma ne put s'empêcher de glousser en entendant parler de l'ex partenaire de l'étudiante, mais sentit, malgré elle, qu'elle était piquée par le fait que Regina y faisait référence. Elle choisit cependant de ne pas prêter d'importance à ce détail pour le moment.

« Et donc qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je n'utilise pas la technique du LDA...

-LDALF, » répéta l'escorte. « Parce que tu n'as pas l'air de ce genre de personnes. T'as l'air bien plus directe et sincère sur ce que tu ressens. »

Emma hocha la tête en silence, agréablement surprise par ce que Regina pensait d'elle.

« Du coup, je pense que ton ex t'a soit trompée, soit abandonnée du jour au lendemain sans aucune explication. Et qu'elle était sûrement un peu borderline sur les bords...

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » s'enquit la blonde, légèrement nerveuse à l'idée que l'étudiante en devine autant sur elle.

« Les deux heures que j'ai passées cette nuit à arpenter tes réseaux sociaux pour en savoir plus sur toi, » rougit la brune en éclatant de rire.

Emma fut sous le choc d'apprendre que l'étudiante s'intéressait à elle au point de faire ses recherches mais ne releva pas, une fois de plus, ne désirant pas la brusquer.

« D'ailleurs, elle ne te méritait pas, » ajouta l'escorte d'un air arrogant. « Une personne aussi bizarre ne sied définitivement pas à ton esprit vif et ta personnalité. Et puis, mettons nous d'accord sur le fait que son nez trop long et son style vestimentaire ne sont vraiment pas à la hauteur de ta réputation, » elle gloussa d'un air mesquin. « Il te faut au moins quelqu'un avec plus de classe, de style, et éventuellement plus de charme, si je puis me permettre.

-Des suggestions ? » s'enquit la blonde qui comprit qu'à cet instant, Regina lui avait ouvert la porte pour qu'elle entre dans son petit jeu sans se heurter à un mur. Cette fois Regina gloussa et lui lança un bref regard, mais décida de ne pas répondre.

« Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire par le fait que tu étais une enfant à problèmes ? » demande-t-elle soudainement.

Emma sentit son cœur rater un bond à l'évocation de son enfance et ne put s'empêcher de changer légèrement d'attitude. Son regard se voila de mélancolie et elle déglutit inconsciemment, troublée par cette question si directe. Toutefois elle décida d'être franche au lieu de se défiler.

« J'ai été pendant longtemps de l'autre côté de la barrière, si on veut, » commença-t-elle d'un air peu assuré. « Vols, braquages, violations de domicile, addictions... Mon adolescence ne présageait certainement pas qu'un jour je serais celle qui défend lors d'un procès et non celle qui est accusée..

-A ce point ? » s'enquit la brune, qui sentait son coeur battre à vive allure dans sa poitrine.

« Mes fréquentations n'étaient pas très respectables évidemment, mais je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un d'influençable non plus. J'ai braqué des dépanneurs, des petites épiceries. J'ai volé des voitures et j'ai passé plus d'un an en désintoxication avant d'entrer à l'université.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a poussée à choisir cette voie ? » demanda Regina, curieuse d'apprendre qu'elle n'était finalement pas si différente d'Emma qu'elle le croyait.

« Peut être que le fait d'avoir conscience de mes propres démons, de ce qui n'était pas bon en moi, m'a poussée à vouloir aider les autres à combattre leurs propres zones d'ombre..

-Tu n'as pourtant jamais tué qui que ce soit et tu défends des meurtriers... c'est tout de même un autre palier... » déglutit Regina en songeant à son passé.

« Ce n'est pas l'acte en lui même qui compte, c'est cette idée qu'aucun de nous n'est tout blanc ou tout noir. Il y a une part d'ombre en chaque être humain et il est bien plus utile de la comprendre que de la réprimer jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous dévore tout entier. » expliqua la blonde d'un ton calme. « Et puis rien ne te dit que je n'ai jamais commis de tels actes, » ajouta-t-elle en riant, comme pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Regina lui lança un regard surpris et sentit sa mâchoire se crisper d'angoisse. Elle interrogea la blonde du regard et Emma détourna un instant ses yeux émeraudes avant de lui répondre.

« J'ai été accusée de voie de fait grave, plusieurs fois, » avoua-t-elle. « Lorsque j'étais sur une descente, lorsque j'étais en manque, je pouvais devenir très agressive. Comme si toute la rage que je contenais en moi le reste du temps était libérée et que rien ne pouvait l'arrêter... » Elle se racla la gorge. « Mais non, je n'ai jamais commis d'acte irréparable. »

Regina hocha la tête lentement, toujours un peu surprise par tout ce qu'elle apprenait. Elle pensait qu'Emma était une personne dont toute la vie avait été régie par la droiture, l'honnêteté et l'ordre, mais il était clair qu'elle avait fait fausse route. Néanmoins, cette similarité entre leurs passés respectifs lui plaisait plus qu'elle ne l'inquiétait vraiment.

« Et c'est peut être ce qui me pousse encore à m'entourer de personnes peu fréquentables ou dangereuses, comme mon ex petite amie, » ajouta Emma d'un air amusé, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère comme elle le pouvait.

« Penses tu que c'est ce qui t'intéresse également chez moi, même inconsciemment ? » s'enquit la brune, toujours perdue dans ses propres réflexions.

Emma fut choquée par cette question si directe et se demanda si Regina faisait allusion à son travail ou si elle avait conscience de ce que l'avocate savait désormais sur son passé. Elle se racla la gorge pour se donner une contenance, mais choisit de répondre le plus sincèrement possible.

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois comme elle. Je ne crois pas que tu sois une personne peu fréquentable, » lâcha-t-elle sans réfléchir.

« Tu ne sais pas grand chose de mon passé, » sourit la brune d'un air énigmatique. « Je pourrais très bien être une meurtrière ou bien une psychopathe. Et tu pourrais très bien être en danger en te rapprochant autant de moi.

-Le suis-je réellement, en danger ?

-Si j'étais une meurtrière, tu le serai, » répliqua l'étudiante d'un ton qui troubla légèrement l'avocate.

Emma sourit d'un air embarrassé et mis ses mains dans ses poches pour se donner une contenance.

« Pas si tu n'as aucune raison de me tuer, » gloussa-t-elle.

« Si je l'ai déjà fait, rien ne m'empêcherait de recommencer, » rétorqua la brune du tac au tac.

L'avocate éclata d'un rire nerveux, et Regina parut éberluée par sa réaction.

« Ce que j'ai appris depuis que je suis au barreau, Regina, c'est que ce n'est pas parce qu'on fait une erreur une fois que l'on va forcément recommencer. Ce n'est pas parce que les événements extérieurs te poussent à t'écarter du chemin une fois et à commettre l'irréparable que cela va nécessairement se reproduire.

-Sauf si je suis une psychopathe. Ou une tueuse en série.

-J'en doute beaucoup.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi, Emma. Et ce n'est pas en sachant quel type d'art me fascine que tu peux juger si je suis quelqu'un de bien ou non. Au contraire, la plupart des grands malades adorent l'art et y accordent plus d'importance qu'à la vie des autres. J'en sais quelque chose. »

Cette fois, son ton était aussi nerveux qu'énigmatique. Elle parlait vite, comme si elle était angoissée et pressée. Comme si elle voulait le plus vite possible mettre en garde Emma concernant la personne qu'elle avait été.

Pour toute réponse, la blonde stoppa ses pas et fit face à la brune. Elle saisit sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts sans même se soucier du trouble qu'exprimait le regard de Regina.

« Ce que je lis dans ton regard, Regina Mills, ce n'est pas une envie de mettre fin à mes jours. Ni une part excessive d'ombre. Ce que je lis dans tes yeux bruns, c'est un désir infini de paix et de rédemption. Et ça, ça me convainc plus que n'importe quelle parole que je ne risque rien en ta compagnie. »


	13. Thirteen

23h06  
Regina passa la porte de la terrasse en toute hâte, refermant son manteau d'un geste rapide du poignet, et rejoint Kelly sur le petit balcon de l'appartement. La rouquine lui tendit automatiquement une cigarette d'un sourire malicieux, et Regina s'en saisit avant de la glisser entre ses lèvres. Elle alluma ensuite le petit objet cancérigène et inspira une longue bouffée rassurante en se rapprochant de la rambarde du balcon.  
« C'était bon ? » ricana la rousse en adressant un regard entendu à la brunette.  
Regina fit non de la tête et soupira d'un air désespéré.  
« Il ne s'est rien passé... j'ai l'esprit trop occupé pour ça..  
-Ça avait pourtant l'air bien parti, » sourit Kelly d'un air moqueur, en faisant allusion à la jeune femme brune aux cheveux courts qui avait passé près d'une heure à embrasser langoureusement la portoricaine avant de l'entraîner vers la chambre à coucher.  
La fête battait son plein dans l'appartement de Kelly depuis plusieurs heures, et la plupart de ses camarades et amis étaient présents. Comme à son habitude, Regina n'avait pas tardé à s'enticher de la première jolie jeune femme venue et à tenter de la séduire. Toutefois, il semblait apparemment que l'étudiante n'avait pas la tête à ça pour ce soir, et ne comptait pas ajouter des noms à son tableau de conquêtes.  
« Tu n'as pas invité Emma ? » demanda Kelly d'un air faussement innocent.  
« Elle avait autre chose de prévu, apparemment... » soupira la brunette.  
« Mais il est clair qu'avec elle tu serais allée jusqu'au bout, » ricana la rouquine en tentant de dérider un peu son amie qui paraissait préoccupée.  
« Je ne pense pas... » hésita la portoricaine d'un air songeur. « Ce n'est pas... c'est différent...  
-Parce que ce qu'elle a dans la tête te plaît plus que sa seule apparence, peut être ? » proposa la rousse qui, comme d'habitude, était très clairvoyante.  
Regina eut un sourire embarrassé et lança un regard étrange à son amie, mais elle préféra ne pas répondre.  
« C'est clair qu'elle te plaît, Gina, » répéta Kelly. « Tu la regarde comme si c'était le truc le plus cool de l'univers. C'est clair que son physique n'est pas la seule chose qui t'attire chez miss Emma Swan. »  
Regina prit une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette d'un air pensif, avant de faire tomber les cendres qui s'accumulaient au bout d'un rapide geste du doigt.  
« J'ai failli tout lui dire, cet après midi... » avoua-t-elle alors que sa mâchoire se crispait légèrement de contrariété.  
« Tu as failli... lui avouer tes sentiments ? » s'enquit la rousse, pas sure de comprendre ce que son amie voulait dire.  
« Non... j'ai failli tout lui dire, sur moi... lui avouer qui je suis vraiment... » soupira la brunette d'un air inquiet.  
Kelly eut un léger mouvement de recul et écarquilla ses yeux d'un air étonné. L'attitude et l'aveu de son amie étaient des plus inhabituels et cela n'avait rien de rassurant. Regina Mills ne parlait jamais de son passé.  
« On parlait de délinquance et elle m'a avoué avoir commis pas mal de délits quand elle était adolescente et... je ne sais pas... » expliquait la portoricaine. « La conversation s'est poursuivie sur la violence et le fait de commettre l'irréparable et... je pense que j'étais à deux doigts de lui déballer toute mon histoire...  
-Regina tu sais que...  
-Je ne dois jamais en parler à qui que ce soit, oui. » la coupa-t-elle. « Mais... je ne saurais pas expliquer ce que je ressens quand je suis avec elle... mais j'ai l'impression que si je lui avouais tout ça... elle ne me jugerait pas...  
-Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle en fait son métier qu'il en va de même pour sa vie personnelle, Gina. » répliqua la rouquine d'un ton ferme. « Tu ne sais jamais réellement comment sont les gens et il me semble que Seth est une assez bonne leçon pour savoir qu'il n'y a rien de bon à ce que cette histoire se propage...  
-Je sais... » soupira la portoricaine d'un air défait. « Je pense que j'ai juste senti une espèce d'espoir que je pourrais un jour rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui je serais en sécurité mais... je sais que c'est complètement débile... »  
Kelly eut une moue embarrassée et passa une main rassurante sur le bras de son amie, comprenant que le sujet était clôt et que la brunette préférait ne pas poursuivre là dessus.

23h15  
Les violonistes s'échinaient encore sur leurs instruments avec passion alors que les percussions semblaient presque peiner à les suivre. Bientôt, les contrebasses reprirent leur mélodie en écho, comme s'ils suivaient le roi des défunts dans une éternelle et nocturne danse endiablée. C'était là l'esprit que Saint Saëns avait voulu donner à sa composition. Le violon solo recommença son rythme macabre plus lentement, comme s'il donnait l'ordre à ses camarades de faire moins de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les vivants.  
Emma sentait sa peau frissonner de plaisir, alors qu'elle observait attentivement les musiciens jouer leur petite danse macabre avec engouement. A sa droite, Mary Margaret souriait et laisser aller sa tête de gauche à droite, en rythme avec le morceau. La blonde observait les doigts de sa collègue reproduire les notes sur le petit rebord du balcon en bois.  
C'était toujours les places que les avocates réservaient lorsqu'elles allaient assister à un concert. Du plus haut balcon, on pouvait observer et la scène et l'assistance sans forcément être vus. C'était la place de ceux qui ne donnent pas seulement de l'importance à la musique, mais aussi à ses spectateurs. Et se donnent le droit de juger en toute impunité ceux qui, dans le parterre, se laissent happer par la mélodie sans porter d'attention à ce qui les entoure.  
Les instruments lancèrent leurs derniers appels, leurs derniers accords, et l'assistance se leva alors pour les acclamer. Sifflant et frappant des mains, le public donnaient à leur tour toute l'énergie qu'ils avaient pour les artistes face à eux.  
Emma et Mary se levèrent ensuite en applaudissant, et, lorsque les musiciens se retirèrent enfin, elles prirent leurs vestes et se dirigèrent vers la sortie du bâtiment.  
Lorsqu'elles furent dehors, le vent fouetta leurs visages, comme un brutal retour sur terre après leur petite escapade dans le monde de l'invisible. Emma referma d'un geste la fermeture éclair de sa veste et, par réflexe, alluma une cigarette alors qu'elles commençaient à marcher vers le parking.

« Tu ne m'as pas reparlé de ton escorte... » insinua alors la brunette d'un ton intéressé.  
Emma expira l'air toxique de ses poumons et sourit malgré elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu sais ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton amusé. « Tu ne me poserai pas de questions si tu n'avais pas déjà toutes les infos... »

Mary acquiesça d'un air de dépit, mais son sourire ne s'effaçait pas. Il était clair qu'elle avait contacté Beth et que la policière lui avait dit tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle souhaitait simplement confirmer ses théories auprès d'Emma, comme elle le faisait toujours.

« On se voit, et j'ai l'impression que cela pourrait aller plus loin, voilà tout, » avoua la blonde d'un ton qu'elle voulut désintéressé.

« Tu es la reine pour te mettre dans des situations impossibles, Em' » répliqua Mary. « Mais en plus cette fois tu sais d'avance à qui tu as affaire, alors pourquoi continuer à te mettre en danger ?

-Tu sais autant que moi qu'un criminel ne récidive pas automatiquement, May' » rétorqua la blonde. « Si j'avais peur de ceux qui commettent l'irréparable, je ne ferai pas ce métier.

-Ça n'est pas une raison pour que cela entre dans ta vie personnelle... Et puis, sans même parler de récidiver, tout indique de ne pas poursuivre dans cette voie. Si cela se savait que tu fréquentes une escorte, tu pourrais perdre ton travail. Si le fait que les services secrets ont débarqué au bureau s'ébruitait, même chose... » Elle se racla la gorge. « Es tu vraiment prête à tout sacrifier pour une simple amourette à deux balles, Emma ? »

La blonde fit claquer sa langue d'agacement, mais tenta de garder son calme. Les accusations et suppositions de son amie commençaient réellement à l'irriter.

« Tu t'es battue pour en arriver là, Emma. Tu es partie de très loin et tu es arrivée en haut de l'échelle sans l'aide de personne, » poursuivit la brune. « Je ne pense pas que cela mérite que tu foute tout en l'air pour une stupide histoire de couchette...  
-Ça n'a rien à voir, May... » soupira la blonde. « Tu sais que je ne suis pas comme ça...

-Je sais que la Emma Swan que j'ai appris à connaître aimerait bien vivre en paix et ne plus s'emmerder avec ce genre d'histoires... Tu mérite quelqu'un de bien. Et de stable. Tu mérite la paix et le bonheur, et non une histoire qui pourrait mettre en danger et ta carrière, et ta vie. »

Emma soupira et leva sa main comme pour signifier que le sujet était clôt. Elle n'avait certainement pas envie de débattre avec Mary sur cela, car cette dernière était toujours la plus raisonnable possible et cela agaçait l'esprit audacieux d'Emma. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient rencontrées à l'université, alors que Mary était devenue la mentor d'Emma. Elle était en première année de maîtrise alors que la blonde débutait à peine sa licence de droit, et la brunette s'était directement prise d'affection pour celle qu'elle considérait désormais comme sa petite sœur. De son côté, Emma avait rapidement appris à apprécier la générosité de Mary, son côté attentionné, son humour, et le fait qu'elle savait toujours la ramener sur le droit chemin lorsque c'était nécessaire.

Mais, au grand dam de la brunette, Emma Swan ne désirait pas toujours suivre le chemin le plus évident, et n'avait peur de rien lorsqu'elle décidait de suivre son cœur plutôt que sa raison. Comme c'était le cas à présent...

3h12

« L'amour est une faiblesse, Maria. L'amour, ça te rend niais, et stupide, et faible. Ça te pousse à faire passer l'autre avant toi, ça te pousse à lui laisser toute la place pour qu'il te poignarde mieux dans le dos ensuite. Tu laisse l'autre entrer, tu lui donnes tout ce que t'as, et ensuite, quand tu t'es mis à genoux pour lui, il t'écrase, t'achève, et te laisse ensuite pourrir pendant qu'il cherche mieux ailleurs. Pendant qu'il cherche une autre personne à détruire. L'amour, _mija_ , c'est une faiblesse. Ne te laisse jamais gagner par ce sentiment, parce que tu verras qu'il ne t'apportera rien de bon. Reste loin des autres, et tu pourras évoluer. Reste loin des autres et ne leur laisse jamais une seule bonne occasion de te détruire. Car ils n'hésiteront pas. L'amour, tu dois le fuir, _mija_. »

Regina se réveilla en sursaut, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine, et se redressa immédiatement dans son lit. Elle tenta lentement de reprendre une respiration plus calme, alors qu'elle réalisa que ses membres tremblaient. Les souvenirs diffus de son rêve commençaient heureusement à s'effacer dans son esprit, mais la voix de sa mère résonnait encore dans sa tête comme si Cora était encore vivante, assise à son chevet, à lui donner ses conseils. A lui donner sa propre vision de la vie et ce que sa fille devait faire si elle voulait survivre. Ou plutôt si elle voulait devenir comme sa génitrice, ce qui, dans l'esprit de Cora, était du pareil au même.

La jeune étudiante sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues alors qu'elle tentait toujours de contrôler sa respiration, et comprit que son rêve était un message de son subconscient concernant la situation avec Emma. Il était évident que leurs situations respectives rendaient l'éventualité d'une relation bien trop complexe, mais, si Regina voulait suivre son cœur, il était clair qu'elle en perdrait des plumes. Si elle désirait sortir avec l'avocate, il lui faudrait arrêter son travail au club, ce qui était impossible pour sa sécurité. De plus, Emma serait, elle aussi, en danger si elle se rapprochait trop de Regina, et ce n'était certainement pas l'option la plus avantageuse aux yeux de l'escorte.

A son grand dam, ses pensées confuses et l'angoisse qui la gagnait en songeant à tout cela ne permirent pas à Regina de reprendre ses esprits. Au contraire, son rythme cardiaque ne sembla pas ralentir, alors qu'elle sentit un nœud se former dans sa poitrine, et sa respiration devenir de plus en plus saccadée. Son esprit parut fonctionner de plus en plus rapidement, alors que la crise d'angoisse paralysait désormais totalement la jeune escorte. Elle évaluait de plus en plus les dangers qu'elle encourait si elle poursuivait sa relation avec Emma et réalisa qu'il valait mieux mettre un terme à ce qu'elles avaient construit si elle désirait rester en sécurité. Aussi, tentant de se reconnecter à la réalité pour stopper la crise, elle saisit son téléphone portable sur la table de chevet et envoya un message à l'avocate pour lui expliquer qu'elle désirait en rester là pour le moment...


	14. Fourteen

Un mois plus tard, 1h56

Regina ne reçut jamais de réponse d'Emma. Aucun appel, aucun message. La blonde ne revint jamais au club non plus, et il semblait presque qu'elle avait totalement disparu puisque l'étudiante ne la croisa plus jamais, ni à la Cursed Apple, ni dans un quelconque café populaire. En un sens, la brunette ne savait pas si elle devait s'en satisfaire, ou, au contraire, s'en inquiéter. Si c'était volontaire de la part de la blonde, il était clair qu'elle avait pris le message de Regina au pied de la lettre et ne souhaitait plus jamais entendre parler d'elle. Ce qui était une bonne chose. Ou du moins, cela respectait la décision de l'escorte, même si Regina aurait préféré ne jamais devoir faire ce genre de choix. D'un autre côté, la portoricaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à Emma. Justement à cause d'elle.

Il était évident qu'elle avait entendu parler de ses derniers procès, concernant Madame Claire, mais aussi un tueur en série qui semait la panique en ville et avait été jugé incapable de comprendre les sentiments humains. Elle savait aussi que la blonde avait donné deux conférences à l'université dans les trois dernières semaines. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais croisée, et n'avait même plus entendu parler d'elle auprès de ses amies. D'ailleurs, Regina devait reconnaître qu'elle avait eu du mal, depuis quelques temps, à apprécier les instants avec ses amies. Au contraire, elle passait plus de temps avec ses collègues du club qu'avec Kelly ou même Sharon. C'était comme si la brunette avait repris son ancienne routine, mais en s'éloignant petit à petit de ses attaches, comme si elle désirait plus que tout ne plus être liée à qui que ce soit, même par amitié.

Regina songeait à tout cela alors qu'elle pénétrait dans le bar pour rejoindre ses collègues. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone et ignora les trois messages que Kelly lui avait envoyé pour prendre de ses nouvelles, passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer légèrement, et alluma une cigarette alors qu'elle rejoignait le groupe des trois autres escortes qui se tenaient à une table proche du bar. Le _Other Side Club_ était un lieu assez obscur du centre ville, tenu par un louisianais qui paraissait se ficher de tout tant que son business tournait. Il autorisait ses clients à fumer, boire autant qu'ils voulaient et même consommer diverses substances illicites, tant que, de son côté il gagnait le maximum d'argent possible. Encore une fois, c'était cela qui faisait tourner le monde, et, visiblement, la seule chose véritablement importante pour l'être humain moderne. D'ailleurs, au dessus du bar, trônaient des néons de couleur verte qui formaient la phrase suivante : _You and I both know_ _the real power in this world ain't magic. It's money! ._

3h13

Regina sortit dans la ruelle à côté du bar pour prendre l'air, alors que les formes des bâtiments autour d'elle paraissaient floues. Elle tituba pendant une dizaine de mètres, allumant une nouvelle cigarette avec maladresse, et respira l'air printanier en portant son regard sur le ciel. Elle jura en songeant à sa mère, et balança son poing vers le haut en signe de défi.

 _C'était ce que tu voulais, non ? C'était ça que tu voulais pour moi, pour ta fille unique, pour ta propre fille. Ben regardes moi bien parce que t'es pas au bout de tes surprises,_ songea-t-elle avant de lancer sa cigarette à demi commencée d'un simple geste du doigt. Elle entendit au loin les rires de ses amies mais choisit de rester un peu seule avec ses pensées troubles avant de les rejoindre. Toutefois, alors qu'elle titubait toujours, comme peu sûre de sa direction, elle ne fit pas attention aux pas qui se rapprochaient derrière elle, et, trop ivre pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle ne sentit pas la main qui se referma sur son avant bras alors qu'elle s'évanouissait.

15h03

Regina se réveilla alors que le sang battait lourdement à ses tempes, et qu'un mal de crâne assourdissant s'emparait d'elle. Elle se sentit frissonnante entre ses draps, et ouvrit les yeux avec peine, réalisant rapidement qu'elle était chez elle, en sous-vêtements dans son lit, et que son téléphone était posé sur sa table de chevet. Elle remarqua immédiatement les deux bouteilles d'eau posées sur celle-ci, trônant fièrement à côté d'une boite d'aspirine. La brunette essaya de retrouver ses esprits calmement, alors que son ventre lui lança un signal d'alerte urgent. Elle se leva en toute hâte et eut à peine le temps de rejoindre la salle de bain avant de vomir tout le contenu de son estomac dans la cuvette des toilettes. Sa gorge se fit brûlante, alors qu'elle ne parvint à rejeter qu'une bile verdâtre qui sembla littéralement irradier ses entrailles. Après avoir tiré la chasse d'eau, elle se releva avec peine et rejoint sa chambre. Elle saisit une des lourdes bouteilles d'eau et en but la moitié en quelques secondes, avant de se décider à ingurgiter deux pilules d'aspirine pour calmer son mal de tête désormais plus pesant qu'auparavant. Ceci fait, elle marcha lourdement jusqu'à sa cuisine et prit le parti de se faire un sandwich à base de jambon et d'œufs.

Elle le mangea en rejoignant de nouveau sa chambre, et se décida enfin à consulter son téléphone. Elle avait reçu cinq appels de Kathryn, l'une de ses collègues, et plusieurs nouveaux messages d'Ivy, une autre des escortes du club. Elle ignora les messages et composa immédiatement le numéro de son amie, qui répondit plutôt rapidement.

« Ivy ? Ça va ? » demanda la portoricaine d'une voix rauque dès que son interlocutrice décrocha.  
« Je te retourne la question, Gina ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Ben... C'est pas Kat qui m'a ramenée chez moi ? »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux escortes, alors que Regina sentait l'angoisse gagner son esprit. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la fin de la soirée et se demandait qui avait bien pu prendre autant soin d'elle en la ramenant chez elle, en un morceau.

« Non Gina.. On est sorties prendre l'air avec toi puis tu t'es éloignée et ensuite on ne t'a plus vue... Je pensais que tu t'étais trouvée une excellente compagnie pour la nuit...

-C'est à dire ?

-T'as passé la soirée à flirter avec cette fille blonde au bar... Celle avec les cheveux courts... Tu te souviens pas ? » L'escorte se racla la gorge d'un air peu assuré, avant de poursuivre. « Je pensais que tu l'avais rejointe et que vous étiez rentrées ensemble...

-N... non... » bredouilla la portoricaine, désormais morte de peur. « Je me souviens d'être sortie dans la ruelle et après... je me suis réveillée chez moi il y a quelques minutes...

-Wow... Ça veut dire que quelqu'un t'a ramenée chez toi et est entré dans ton appartement ?

-Personne n'a les clés de mon appart', » souffla la brune, comme pour se rassurer. « Je ne vois pas qui ça peut être... » Regina sentit son mal de crâne revenir en force, alors que son esprit fonctionnait à vive allure. « Je te laisse Ivy, il faut que je règle un truc. A ce soir, bye. »

Elle raccrocha sans même laisser le temps à son amie de répondre, et jeta son téléphone sur son lit d'un geste rapide. Elle se déshabilla, enfila de nouveaux sous vêtements, avant de mettre un jean et un pull simples. Elle sortit sur le balcon de son appartement en chaussettes et alluma une cigarette par automatisme, songeant à tout cela en tentant de ne pas faire une nouvelle crise d'angoisse. Il était évident que c'était Kelly qui avait pris le parti de la ramener chez elle et de la mettre au lit. Ce qui était étonnant, tout de même, c'était le fait que la rouquine ne lui ait pas laissé de mot ou ne soit pas restée. Elle avait ramassé Regina au bord du coma éthylique de nombreuses fois par le passé et était toujours restée à son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'avoir ainsi fui après avoir ramené la portoricaine chez elle, mais Regina choisit de garder cette option en tête plutôt que de se laisser aller à des suppositions bien moins rassurantes que l'idée que sa meilleure amie avait, de nouveau, pris soin d'elle sans rien demander en retour...

23h12

Regina dansait depuis plus d'une heure de manière lascive, se demandant lequel des deux hommes qui l'observaient avec beaucoup d'attention se déciderait à la prendre en premier. Ni l'un, qui semblait être un professeur de littérature avec ses lunettes carrées et sa barbe naissante, ni l'autre, un jeune homme blond de carrure athlétique ne l'intéressaient mais elle savait que, d'ici quelques minutes, elle n'aurait pas le choix de suivre l'un d'eux vers une des chambres de la bâtisse, ou bien vers une suite d'hôtel que le client aurait réservé. Elle fit un nouveau tour sur le poteau, tendant sa jambe alors que l'autre glissait sensuellement sur la barre de métal, et vit le professeur se lever et se diriger vers le bar d'un air nonchalant. Elle l'observa alors qu'il sembla avoir une discussion assez brutale avec Seth, avant de finalement sortir son portefeuille et déposer quatre billet sur le comptoir du bar. Le proxénète fit mine de recompter les billets alors qu'il savait déjà que le compte y était, et leva enfin sa main pour faire signe à la portoricaine de descendre de scène pour les rejoindre. Regina détailla de haut en bas le trentenaire alors qu'elle le rejoignait, et, alors qu'il n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux comme elle l'aurait souhaité, elle se dit que la nuit risquait d'être très longue...

1h45

Regina courut à perdre haleine dans l'avenue déserte et ne s'arrêta pas pendant un long moment. Elle tourna à droite dans une ruelle, longea un pâté de maison, reprit à gauche sur une rue assez sombre, et courut encore et encore jusqu'à croiser une nouvelle intersection. Elle passa devant un bar devant lequel deux hommes discutaient en fumant une cigarette, et ne s'arrêta pas, continuant sa course aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait entendu des pas la suivre lorsqu'elle était sortie de l'hôtel, et ceux-ci semblaient l'avoir suivie dans la ruelle, puis dans la petite rue. Mais elle se refusait à se retourner, bien trop effrayée pour stopper sa course.

Elle bifurqua dans une nouvelle ruelle sur sa gauche et dut ralentir le pas, se sentant à bout de souffle. Elle sortit son téléphone de son sac à main et composa le numéro de Kelly, sans succès. Elle tenta ensuite d'appeler Ivy, puis Kathryn, et finit par Sharon, mais personne ne répondit. Elle essaya une nouvelle fois de contacter la rouquine, alors qu'elle commença à entendre un bruit de pas dans la ruelle. Elle accéléra sa marche autant qu'elle put, consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas la force pour un nouveau sprint, et composa de nouveau le numéro d'Ivy, mais tomba encore sur le répondeur. Elle se retourna alors et vit la silhouette de l'homme derrière elle, à près d'une centaine de mètres d'elle. Elle sentit son cœur se nouer d'angoisse et sa respiration accélérer encore, alors qu'elle réalisa qu'il était trop proche d'elle pour qu'elle ne s'en sorte. Elle était parfaitement consciente que la lumière de son téléphone était visible dans le noir, mais cela ne sembla pas arrêter l'homme aux lunettes. Visiblement, il ne craignait rien. Il devait sentir que personne ne viendrait à son secours.

Aussi, tétanisée de peur, Regina continua de marcher aussi vite qu'elle le put et, faisant fi son orgueil, se décida à composer un nouveau numéro sur son téléphone. Il n'y avait aucune chance que cela fonctionne, mais il était clair que son esprit paniqué n'était plus capable de faire des choix rationnels...


	15. Fifteen

Léger mouvement des orteils, première vitesse. Torsion du poignet, étirement progressif des doigts. Nouveau mouvement sur le pied gauche, deuxième vitesse. Seconde tension au niveau du poignet droit, et encore un nouvel appui des orteils du pied gauche. Le moteur vrombit alors que l'embrayage se positionnait sur la troisième vitesse, et le deux roues s'engagea sur une avenue quasi déserte.  
Regina fermait les yeux, les poings serrés sur l'abdomen d'Emma, son corps collé au sien comme si sa vie en dépendait encore. Elle sentait le vent glacial s'engouffrer dans le col de sa veste mais n'y prêtait pas attention, trop occupée à essayer de retrouver un rythme cardiaque à peu près régulier. Elle sentit la moto se pencher légèrement, alors que la blonde bifurquait sur une rue perpendiculaire à gauche. Puis elles semblèrent suivre un long boulevard, avant que le moteur ne diminue son rythme et que la moto ne se stoppe totalement.  
Emma posa pied à terre alors qu'elle commençait à ôter son casque délicatement, comme pour ne pas troubler Regina qui était toujours fermement accrochée à elle. La portoricaine ouvrit ses yeux et desserra son emprise, détachant ensuite son casque avant de descendre du deux roues comme elle le put. Son corps semblait toujours tétanisé d'angoisse et ses membres transis par la peur.

Plus tard.  
Emma s'assit sur le petit lit de Regina en lui tendant une tasse de tisane brûlante. La brune en but une gorgée rapidement avant de reposer le petit contenant sur sa table de chevet. Elle n'avait pas demandé à l'avocate comment elle avait pu la ramener directement chez elle sans connaître son adresse mais elle s'en fichait éperdument pour le moment. Emma était là et l'avait sauvée, c'était l'essentiel pour l'instant.  
« As tu envie d'en parler ? » demanda la blonde d'un ton incroyablement affectueux dont la portoricaine ne saisit pas le sens.  
« Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée pour le moment... » bredouilla l'escorte d'une voix faible. Emma acquiesça d'un air pensif et commença à se lever mais la brune lui saisit le bras.  
« Je ne pensais pas que t'allais répondre... ni venir... je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour ce soir Emma... » souffla-t-elle d'un ton embarrassé.  
« Je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles depuis plus d'un mois, » sourit la blonde. « Il était clair que tu ne m'appelais pas à deux heures du matin pour parler météo... J'ai fait tracer ton appel et je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu. »  
Regina baissa les yeux d'un air gêné en se remémorant le moment où elle avait entendu le moteur du deux roues dans la ruelle, le regard paniqué de l'homme qui ne semblait plus aussi sûr de lui, et la voix d'Emma qui l'avait faite sortir de sa torpeur lorsqu'elle lui avait ordonné de monter sur le bolide derrière elle.  
« Merci... pour tout ça... » répéta la brune, toujours aussi embarrassée par la situation. « Je pense que tu m'as sauvé la vie...  
-Je préfère ne pas penser à ce genre de chose, » répliqua la blonde un peu trop vite. « Je vais te laisser. N'hésite pas si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, » assura-t-elle en remettant sa veste d'un geste ample.  
« Tu ne... veux pas rester..? » proposa l'escorte d'un ton qu'elle voulut convaincant.  
« Je pense que t'as besoin de repos, et d'être seule, » sourit l'avocate de son éternel rictus affectueux. « Je repasserai demain si t'as besoin de moi. Tu sais où me trouver si jamais.. » répéta-t-elle en désignant du regard le téléphone de l'étudiante qui était posé sur son lit à ses côtés.  
Emma lui souhaita enfin une bonne soirée et récupéra son casque avant de descendre les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée. Elle referma délicatement la porte derrière elle et Regina entendit très vite le moteur du deux roues qui démarrait de nouveau, avant de se faire, petit à petit, plus lointain. De son côté, la portoricaine prit son visage entre ses mains et se maudit de ne pas avoir insisté pour que l'avocate reste avec elle.  
A cet instant, Regina désirait plus que tout reprendre sa relation avec Emma -ou du moins son début de relation- là où elles l'avaient laissé. Elle savait mieux que quiconque que cela pourrait rapidement devenir une source de problèmes pour elles deux, mais c'était bien là la dernière de ses inquiétudes. La présence d'Emma était, encore une fois, comme un rayon de clarté dans l'existence un peu trop sombre de l'escorte. Et Regina savait pertinemment que cela n'était pas lié au fait que l'avocate l'avait sortie d'une situation délicate. Le regard et le sourire de la blonde avaient le même effet sur elle qu'à leur première rencontre, et elle souhaitait plus que jamais en être le témoin aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrait. Emma semblait être, de loin, une source nécessaire de paix et de pérennité pour l'étudiante.  
Mais il y avait, évidemment, de nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles l'escorte devait éviter une telle relation. D'abord, parce qu'elle ne pouvait quitter son travail sous aucun prétexte, au risque de devoir encore fuir et changer totalement d'existence. Ensuite, parce qu'une telle relation affecterait très certainement la carrière et la réputation d'Emma. Enfin parce que, plus que tout autre argument, Regina craignait ce qu'elle était capable de faire. Si elle avait bien appris une chose de son passé, c'est que l'on n'a jamais aucune idée de toute la noirceur que l'on garde au fond de soi. Et, pour cette raison au moins, la portoricaine se refusait à entretenir quelconque relation durable, trop effrayée par l'idée de commettre encore un acte irréparable.

20h34

Kelly fit claquer son doigt et une petite flamme apparut au bout du briquet. Elle aspira l'air toxique tout en approchant le petit objet proche de sa cigarette, et le rangea ensuite dans la poche de son jean. Elle prit une grande bouffée de nicotine avant d'expirer lentement l'air par ses narines. Un peu plus loin sur le trottoir, un homme d'une trentaine d'années l'observait avec un rictus malicieux sur les lèvres. Il l'observait avec beaucoup d'attention et la rouquine se sentit rougir lorsqu'elle le vit parcourir son corps du regard. Elle lui adressa un regard qu'elle voulut aguicheur, et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure par réflexe. L'homme sourit d'autant plus, et recoiffa d'un geste les cheveux bruns sur le haut de son crâne, avant de sourciller d'un air charmeur.

Kelly s'apprêtait à s'approcher de lui pour aller lui parler directement lorsqu'un bras passa autour de sa nuque, et qu'elle sentit un corps se coller au sien sur sa droite.

« My loooooove ! » chantonna une voix féminine légèrement rauque. La rousse se retourna et sursauta en réalisant que la personne qui venait déranger son petit jeu de charme n'était autre que la célèbre avocate dont s'était entichée Regina. Comme pour jouer le jeu, Emma approcha son visage de l'oreille de Kelly et lui souffla un « il faut qu'un parle » autoritaire. La rouquine sentit son sang se glacer et, lorsqu'elle jeta un œil en direction de l'homme, elle réalisa qu'il s'était détourné et observait d'autres jeunes femmes, un peu plus loin. Assurément il avait trouvé mieux et s'était désintéressé d'elle, songea l'étudiante en maudissant la blonde d'avoir tout fait foirer. Observant son regard empli de déception, Emma sourit d'un air amusé.

« Je t'en devais une, pour le coup du café, » lança-t-elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » soupira la rouquine d'un air agacé.

Le regard d'Emma parut soudain plus sérieux, et l'étudiante comprit qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important. Elle éteignit sa cigarette rapidement, et jeta un œil à la devanture de la Cursed Apple, dans laquelle ses amies étaient encore en train de boire et s'amuser.

« Il faut qu'on parle, de Regina, » répéta la blonde d'un ton plus froid. « J'aimerais que tu m'explique pourquoi elle ne quitte pas son _travail_. »

Kelly sentit son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine mais tacha de rester impassible. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de nouvelles de sa meilleure amie depuis quelques temps mais savait pertinemment qu'elle ne fréquentait plus vraiment Emma. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux jeunes femmes, mais pour elle, l'essentiel était de garder Regina en sécurité. Peu importe ce que faisait sa meilleure amie et peu importe si elle la délaissait pour d'autres amies, Kelly s'était juré de protéger la portoricaine à tout prix.

« Parce qu'elle gagne plus d'argent en une semaine que moi en un mois à servir des cafés chez Starbucks ! » gloussa la rouquine d'un ton qu'elle voulut assuré. Mais Emma ne se dérida pas et semblait ne pas avaler son mensonge.

« Je ne suis pas ignorante de quelques éléments de son passé, » déclara la blonde d'un ton froid, tachant de pousser l'étudiante à lire entre les lignes. « Je veux simplement savoir quel est son lien avec Seth et pourquoi elle ne s'éloigne pas de cette job qui, clairement, la met face au danger bien plus souvent que tu ne le crois. »

Cette fois, Kelly crut tomber des nues. Il était impossible que Regina ait révélé quoi que ce soit à Emma. Surtout après leur dernière conversation à ce sujet, et surtout si la brune s'était éloignée de l'avocate depuis quelques temps. Aussi, la rouquine commençait à véritablement angoisser, ne comprenant pas comment ni pourquoi la blonde détenait de telles informations. Si, toutefois, il était vrai qu'elle en savait autant sur la portoricaine. Elle pouvait également essayer de prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai... Ce qui amenait Kelly sur un terrain encore plus glissant qu'auparavant...

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » protesta-t-elle. « Regina aime son travail et elle apprécie le fait de gagner beaucoup d'argent en peu de temps. Voilà tout. Si tu n'accepte pas l'idée qu'elle ait des clients, eh bien trouve toi une autre conquête. »

Le ton de l'étudiante avait été ferme et assuré. Néanmoins, Emma lut une pointe d'inquiétude dans son regard, et n'était pas dupe. Il était clair que Kelly savait tout, et qu'elle refusait simplement d'en parler pour ne pas mettre son amie en danger.

« Regina Mills est née sous le nom de Maria Lana Miller il y a 24 ans, à New-York. Fille de Cora Miller et Sebastian Cortès, deux portoricains naturalisés américains depuis leur adolescence, Maria a été à la Greenwich School, et a ensuite été au lycée de Hell's Kitchen, deux établissements que tu as également fréquenté, » déclara la blonde d'un ton neutre. « A ses dix neuf ans, elle a été accusée de meurtre au premier degré contre sa mère. Elle a passé deux ans dans un établissement pénitentiaire en attendant son procès, qui a eu lieu le 20 avril 2016 au palais de justice de Manhattan. Après cela, elle a immigré au Canada sous le nom de Regina Mills et s'est inscrite à l'université McGill, où elle a, une fois de plus, pu te retrouver. Je continue ? »

La rouquine avait l'impression que son cœur avait cessé de battre. Il était impossible qu'Emma ait eu accès à autant d'informations sur Regina. Il était impossible qu'elle en sache autant, que la portoricaine lui ait révélé tout cela. Pour la première fois, Kelly sentait un réel danger pour son amie et désirait plus que tout la contacter pour la prévenir. Il était évident qu'Emma avait réussi à obtenir ces informations à l'insu de l'escorte, et cela ne rassurait absolument pas sa meilleure amie. Elle en vint même à se demander si Emma ne travaillait pas pour des acolytes de Cora, et si elle n'était pas entrée dans la vie de Regina pour mieux pouvoir venger la mort de la leadeuse de la pègre...

« C... comment tu... comment t'as pu savoir tout ça... » bredouilla-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait son sang cogner à ses tempes et sa respiration devenir de plus en plus rapide.

« Ce détail n'a aucune importance, K, » soupira la blonde. « Je veux simplement comprendre pourquoi Regina reste attachée à celui qui l'a accueillie ici. Elle n'a aucune raison de continuer à faire ce qu'elle fait à moins de craindre quelque chose. Et je veux savoir de quoi il s'agit.

-Tu es de leur côté, c'est ça ? Tu fais partie de ceux qui veulent venger Cora... » bégaya la rouquine qui se sentait à bout de souffle tant elle angoissait.

Mais alors qu'elle ne cachait plus sa terreur, Emma saisit enfin ce qu'elle cherchait depuis le début. Elle lut l'angoisse dans le regard de l'étudiante et comprit ce qui retenait Regina auprès de Seth. Il était clair que lorsqu'un leader de la pègre disparaissait, ses sbires n'avaient de cesse de le venger. Et il était évident que Seth pouvait révéler à ces mafieux l'endroit où était caché la meurtrière de Cora Miller. Et il ne devait avoir aucun scrupule à menacer l'étudiante avec cela. C'était certainement la raison pour laquelle Regina travaillait là depuis deux ans. Et la raison pour laquelle Kelly semblait être véritablement transie de peur depuis qu'Emma lui avait révélé ce qu'elle savait sur la portoricaine. La blonde acquiesça d'un air pensif, ses yeux émeraudes ne quittant pas le regard inquiet de l'étudiante face à elle.

« C'est pour ça alors ? Parce que Seth pourrait la mettre en danger quand il le souhaite ? » affirma-t-elle autant qu'elle le demandait.

Kelly resta interdite, alors qu'Emma put enfin recoller les morceaux du puzzle dans son esprit. Elle saisit enfin toute la complexité de la situation de Regina et sentit, plus que jamais, l'envie de l'aider à se sortir de là au plus vite...


	16. Sixteen

Le lendemain, 9h47

Kelly effaça un énième message sur son téléphone et, de colère, jeta le petit appareil sur son lit. Elle envoya son poing valser sur le mur de sa chambre et grogna de rage alors qu'elle cherchait toujours une solution idéale à la situation. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont Emma avait pu obtenir autant d'informations sur Regina, ni pourquoi elle avait récolté autant de renseignements sur l'escorte. Enfin, elle craignait plus que tout ce que la blonde souhaitait faire de ces informations capitales qu'elle détenait. Il était clair qu'on ne s'intéressait pas autant au passé tumultueux d'une personne par simple curiosité, et encore moins pour de bonnes intentions. L'esprit méfiant de la rouquine lui intimait de prévenir son amie mais elle était terrifiée par son éventuelle réaction. Il était clair que Regina réagirait très mal. Soit contre elle, parce qu'elle ne la croirait pas, soit contre l'avocate, parce qu'elle déciderait de couper définitivement les ponts avec elle.

La deuxième idée de Kelly avait été de prévenir les services secrets du fait qu'une tierce personne s'intéressait au cas de son amie mais elle songea rapidement que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle-même n'était pas censée avoir conscience d'une situation qui était classée confidentielle au sein d'Interpol et du FBI. Aussi, si elle s'avisait de les prévenir, le blâme risquait également de lui revenir, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour l'avenir professionnel qu'elle désirait se construire. Sa troisième option avait été de contacter directement Emma pour la questionner, mais, évidemment, la blonde n'avait pas répondu à ses six appels et huit messages.

11h22

Il semblait à Regina qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie autant observée depuis son premier jour en prison, et, ensuite, depuis son procès. Alors qu'elle marchait d'une allure qu'elle voulait assurée, son sac à main fermement accroché sur son épaule, elle avait l'impression que chaque individu du bâtiment avait les yeux rivés sur elle, à son plus grand dam. Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas être regardée ni admirée, mais il était clair que les personnes qui l'entouraient soupçonnaient sa vraie profession, ou au moins la raison de sa présence, et leurs regards curieux ne faisaient qu'empirer son embarras. D'abord, la jeune femme de l'accueil avait sourcillé en lui indiquant la direction à suivre pour arriver à son but. Et la trentenaire aux cheveux courts qui avait débarqué au même moment l'avait détaillée de haut en bas comme si elle voyait un extraterrestre. Quand elle arriva enfin devant la porte du bureau, elle frappa trois petits coups rapides, et actionna la poignée de porte dès qu'elle entendit un léger « entrez ». Elle referma la porte derrière elle en toute hâte, comme si cela allait stopper définitivement la curiosité des autres personnes présentes dans les bureaux, et eut un léger mouvement de recul en observant ce qui l'entourait.

Sur un grand bureau noir était assise une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges qui avait les yeux rivés sur une feuille de papier qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Ses jambes étaient croisées, comme si elle était parfaitement à sa place, et lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers Regina, son regard se fit soudainement très méprisant. Visiblement, elle non plus ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver face à son interlocutrice.

« Bon...jour ? » questionna la rousse d'un ton arrogant. « Maitre Swan ne prend pas de rendez-vous aujourd'hui, » assura-t-elle d'un air las avant de saisir un gros carnet noir qui trônait sur le bureau, sans doute un agenda. « Vous désiriez prendre rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine ? »

Son ton était des plus monotones et professionnels, il s'agissait clairement de celui qu'elle employait avec tous les clients d'Emma. D'ailleurs, la jeune escorte se demanda si la rousse était une de ses collègues, vu sa claire assurance, ou simplement son assistante. Elle tentait de comprendre la situation comme elle le pouvait alors qu'elle se décida enfin à lui répondre. Elle redressa légèrement les épaules et releva son menton, adressant à la jeune femme son regard le plus arrogant possible.

« Je ne suis pas là pour un rendez-vous, » déclara-t-elle. « Je venais voir _Emma._ »

L'étudiante avait opté pour l'idée que la rousse devait être l'assistante de la blonde, et avait pris le parti de rentrer dans son jeu en l'interpellant également de manière nonchalante. Si elle avait été intimidée par les regards des autres membres des bureaux lors de son arrivée, il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse marcher dessus par ce qui semblait être une simple adjointe. De plus, son ton et son assurance lui déplaisait totalement, en plus de ses habits un peu trop révélateurs pour le poste qu'elle occupait, et de son allure un peu trop punk. La jeune femme portait un haut noir dont le col était assez décolleté pour être aguicheur sans devenir vulgaire pour autant, et une mini jupe en faux cuir qui s'arrêtait a mi-cuisse. Clairement pas quelque chose d'assez élégant pour travailler avec une avocate de renom. Aussi, Regina comprit que la rousse désirait soit se faire remarquer par sa patronne et sortir de la norme, soit la séduire avec des vêtements qui soulignaient un peu trop ses formes de mannequin pour être professionnels. Ce qui, dans tous les cas, agaçait profondément l'escorte. Toutefois, Ruby sourcilla en entendant les mots de l'étudiante, et sembla s'intéresser nettement plus à son cas maintenant qu'elle savait que la jeune femme brune appelait sa patronne par son prénom.

« Vous êtes une amie d'Emma ? Je peux prendre un message pour elle si vous voulez... » lâcha-t-elle d'un air totalement désintéressé. Il était évident qu'elle désirait accorder le moins d'importance possible à Regina, et semblait même vouloir lui prouver qu'elle était une personne assez proche d'Emma pour prendre ses messages personnels sans aucun problèmes. Assurément, cette attitude provoqua l'égo de la portoricaine, qui laissa aller son esprit belliqueux et choisit sans hésiter d'entrer dans le jeu de l'assistante. Il n'était pas question qu'elle se laisse marcher sur les pieds.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire mesquin avant de s'expliquer, devant le regard abasourdi de la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges.

« Je suis un peu plus qu'une simple _amie_ , si on peut dire, » assura-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. « Et il n'est pas question que je laisse de message pour _Emma_. J'attendrai son retour, je désire lui parler en personne. »

L'assistante eut une moue aussi surprise qu'agacée alors qu'elle essayait de ne pas s'offusquer du ton arrogant de Regina. De son côté, l'étudiante était très satisfaite du petit effet qu'elle avait créé chez son interlocutrice, consciente que tout ce qu'elle avait dit était aussi vrai que réaliste. Elle se considérait, effectivement, comme plus proche d'Emma que d'une simple amie, et il était évident qu'elle souhaitait lui parler directement plutôt que lui laisser un futile message par le biais d'une tierce personne -en qui elle n'avait certainement pas confiance d'ailleurs.

« Vous êtes donc... Regina, si je ne m'abuse ? » s'enquit la rousse d'un air légèrement méprisant.

Son regard soudain hautain fit comprendre à la brune qu'Emma lui avait parlé d'elle, et que la rouquine désirait, en effet, séduire sa patronne depuis un moment. Aussi, si cela gonfla légèrement son ego, la portoricaine dut accepter l'idée que le fait qu'une autre personne ne souhaite conquérir le cœur de la blonde l'irritait fortement. Si elle détestait s'avouer faible ou jalouse, elle dut bien admettre que, cette fois, sa colère contre la rousse était palpable, et qu'elle désirait plus que tout lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face à elle. Car si Regina Mills avait bien une qualité, c'était celle de ne jamais perdre pied face à ses rivales, et certainement pas lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une histoire de cœur...

11h32

Emma consulta son téléphone et fut étonnée de n'avoir toujours pas reçu de messages de l'escorte, alors qu'elle déambulait dans les couloirs du bâtiment, un plateau à la main. Elle avait été jusqu'au Starbucks le plus proche, acheter des cafés pour Ruby et elle, alors que les deux jeunes femmes travaillaient sur un lourd dossier depuis le petit matin. C'était une tradition que la blonde avait instaurée. Lorsqu'elles étaient sur un dossier important, Emma savait que le café était de mise, et qu'une bonne boisson brûlante était toujours la bienvenue lorsque l'esprit commençait à marcher au ralenti après avoir lu et relu des interminables rapports d'enquête et traités d'accusations.

Toutefois, lorsque la blonde arriva au niveau de l'accueil des bureaux, elle fut surprise de découvrir Mary-Margaret et Sofia, son assistante, en train de discuter en gloussant. Les deux femmes l'observèrent alors qu'elle s'arrêta à leur niveau, et échangèrent un regard complice avant de s'esclaffer de nouveau.  
« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? » demanda la blonde qui ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui poussait les deux femmes à stopper leur travail pour, visiblement, s'amuser beaucoup.

« Tu as une bonne assurance pour ton bureau, Emma ? » demanda Sofia alors que Mary riait de plus belle.

« Euh... C'est à dire ? » s'enquit l'intéressée qui se souvint soudain de la visite des services secrets et commença légèrement à s'inquiéter, même si le sourire de ses deux collègues ne présageait rien de bien grave.

« Ta _petite amie_ est ici, » expliqua la brunette d'un air amusé.

« Ce n'est pas ma... » protesta Emma.  
« Peu importe, » la coupa sa collègue. « Elle est venue te voir, du coup on lui a proposé d'aller dans ton bureau...

-Sans lui préciser que tu n'étais pas là pour le moment... » poursuivit Sofia en gloussant.

« ...Et que ta chère assistante, elle, est dans ton bureau... » ajouta Mary.

« Tu sais celle qui... enfin celle qui te verrait bien dans son lit, quoi... » pouffa l'assistante de Mary.

Emma comprit enfin ce qui amusait tant les deux femmes et leur jeta un regard assassin alors qu'elle se demanda quelle devait être l'ambiance entre l'escorte et son assistante depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Tu ne paie rien pour attendre, May ! » jeta-t-elle par dessus son épaule en pressant alors le pas vers son bureau. « Et toi non plus Sof ! » ajouta-t-elle.

Emma prit une grande inspiration en poussant la porte de son bureau, et, comme de fait, retrouva les deux jeunes femmes face à face dans la petite pièce. Ruby était, comme à son habitude, assise sur le bureau, les jambes croisées dans une position qu'elle voulait aguicheuse. De son côté, Regina s'était assise sur un des fauteuils de l'entrée. Les deux discutaient et s'interrompirent dès que la porte s'ouvrit sur l'avocate, qui se mordit les lèvres alors que son regard allait de l'une à l'autre d'un air nerveux.

« Hey, Emma ! » s'exclama la brunette en se levant. Elle prit la blonde dans ses bras rapidement, en prenant bien soin de poser ses mains sur ses hanches, sous le regard rageur de la rousse. « Je t'attendais, » souffla-t-elle d'un air tendre, alors qu'Emma s'empressa de poser le petit plateau de cafés sur son bureau d'un geste rapide.

« Salut, Regina, » répliqua la blonde d'un ton embarrassé, alors qu'elle vit le regard méprisant de son assistante pour l'escorte. « Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu viendrais... » souffla-t-elle, quelque peu décontenancée par la visite de l'étudiante.

« J'ai à te parler, » avoua la brune qui sembla retrouver son ton habituel. « C'est assez urgent... » dit-elle en plongeant son regard sombre dans les yeux émeraudes de la blonde qui se sentit fondre comme neige au soleil. Toutefois, réalisant rapidement qu'elles n'étaient pas seules, Emma détourna son regard un instant et se racla la gorge pour se donner une contenance.  
« Pas de problèmes, on peut faire ça maintenant si tu veux... » dit-elle avant de se tourner un instant vers son assistante. « Je reviendrai en début d'après-midi pour qu'on finisse ca, » lui indiqua-t-elle d'un ton légèrement autoritaire. « Tu peux aller déjeuner en attendant. On se retrouvera vers une ou deux heures. Ok ? »

Visiblement défaitiste dans cette bataille, Ruby acquiesça en silence et, après avoir lâché nonchalamment sur le bureau le dossier qu'elle avait en main, se leva et quitta la pièce en toute hâte. De son côté, Regina ne daigna même pas lui adresser un regard, alors qu'elle ne pouvait quitter l'avocate des yeux, son cœur semblant battre à vive allure dans sa poitrine.

« Il y a un genre de terrasse, » lâcha Emma d'un air embarrassée. « Sur le toit de l'immeuble. Au moins on sera plus tranquilles pour discuter... » proposa-t-elle, un peu nerveuse de savoir ce que l'étudiante allait lui dire, surtout après qu'elle ait été voir Kelly la veille et qu'elle lui ait révélé ce qu'elle savait.

« Je te suis, » sourit la brune d'un air rassurant, pas vraiment sûre de comprendre le visible embarras de l'avocate concernant sa visite. En la suivant dans les marches, il lui semblait sentir son sang battre à ses tempes, et son cœur accélérer encore son rythme effréné, alors qu'elle essayait d'imaginer encore et encore dans son esprit la conversation qu'elle s'apprêtait à avoir avec Emma...


	17. Seventeen

Alors que le vent soufflait dans les cheveux auburn de l'étudiante, elle fit quelques pas sur le toit de l'immeuble, s'approchant du rebord pour admirer la vue du centre ville et mieux mesurer la hauteur à laquelle elle se trouvait. De son côté, Emma la suivait en silence, les mains dans les poches de son jean, comme pour se donner une contenance. Elle était aussi nerveuse qu'intriguée par cette petite visite surprise de Regina, et redoutait ce que son amie avait l'intention de lui dire. Toutefois, elle choisit de ne pas dire un mot, sachant très bien qu'il lui valait mieux ne pas brusquer la brunette si elle voulait tout savoir.

« J'ai un lourd passé, tu sais, » débuta cette dernière d'un ton hésitant, alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas le paysage urbain face à elle. Assurément, elle préférait ne pas regarder l'avocate pour l'instant, au grand dam d'Emma qui cherchait à cerner ses émotions à travers ses traits. « Ce n'est pas seulement pour voyager que j'ai déménagé ici. Je n'ai … pas vraiment eu le choix, en fait. Et Seth n'est pas seulement mon employeur. Il a été celui qui m'a permis de m'installer ici en toute discrétion, et en toute sécurité. Malheureusement... » Elle gloussa comme pour se moquer de sa propre situation. « Et je suis coincée dans ce travail aussi éreintant que désagréable, sans pouvoir le quitter si je tiens à rester en vie, justement à cause de mon passé... » ajouta la portoricaine d'un ton mélancolique. Cette fois elle se tourna vers Emma et plongea son regard dans le sien. « Mais je t'ai rencontrée, grâce à ça, alors je suppose que je devrais me réjouir de travailler là. Justement parce que ça m'a permis de faire une belle rencontre... »

Emma vit que la brunette serrait ses poings et que sa mâchoire était légèrement crispée, même si son regard n'affichait ni colère, ni agacement. Aussi la blonde interpréta-t-elle cela comme de la frustration face à l'impasse dans laquelle elle était.

« Et je ne peux pas mentir sur le fait que je ressens beaucoup de choses pour toi, Emma. J'ai beau essayer d'y résister, ou vouloir me persuader que ce n'est qu'une conséquence stupide du fait que tu m'as sauvée la vie, je sais que c'est loin d'être anodin. Je sens que c'est différent d'une simple passe ou d'un futile _crush_. Je sens que c'est plus important que ça... » Elle soupira d'un air las. « Mais j'ai conscience que ce que je suis, ce que je fais et ce que j'ai fait, est totalement incompatible avec... toi. Est totalement incompatible avec le métier que tu fais et la réputation que tu as. Et j'ai peur aussi, pour ma sécurité, et pour la tienne, et pour toutes les conséquences que ça pourrait avoir si jamais on... enfin s'il y avait un _nous_. Éventuellement. »

Cette fois, Emma sentait son cœur battre à vive allure dans sa poitrine, et elle se doutait que ses joues avaient du rosir légèrement. Elle essaya d'encaisser comme elle le pouvait les aveux de la brunette, mais ne savait définitivement pas comment y réagir. Elle se sentait coincée entre un désir profond de lui parler de ses propres sentiments, et une envie irrésistible de lui révéler ce qu'elle savait, pas vraiment sûre de la réaction de Regina dans les deux cas.

« Je pourrais t'aider, » lâcha-t-elle plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, se maudissant déjà des quelques mots qu'elle venait de prononcer.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que tu mesure l'ampleur des choses, Emma, » sourit l'étudiante. « Je ne parle pas seulement du fait que je suis une escorte...

-Je sais, » souffla la blonde, n'étant plus sûre de pouvoir contrôler ses prochaines paroles, tant elle mourait d'envie de les prononcer depuis longtemps. « Je sais de quoi tu parles. »

Le regard de la brunette se voila un instant d'inquiétude, mais elle retrouva rapidement son air insouciant, comme si elle essayait de se persuader qu'Emma ignorait tout de sa situation. Elle sourit de nouveau d'un air amusé, chassant ses angoisses du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. De son côté, Emma sentait son cœur accélérer encore son rythme effréné, alors qu'elle tentait de se convaincre de ne pas se défiler. Il lui fallait tout lui dire maintenant, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.

« Emma, tu n...

-Je sais de quoi tu parles, » la coupa l'avocate d'un ton qu'elle voulut assuré. « Je sais qui tu es Maria Lana Miller, et je connais ton histoire. Et je compte bien t'aider à t'en sortir. »

13h02

Emma s'était attendue à toutes les réactions possibles de la part de Regina, mais n'avait certainement pas imaginé que la brunette aurait l'intention de lui mettre une claque, avant de se retenir et de finalement fuir le toit en toute hâte. La portoricaine avait claqué la porte de la terrasse derrière elle et avait abandonné la blonde sans même lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer. Il était évident que la jeune femme était inquiète pour sa sécurité. Et elle devait certainement se demander comment l'avocate avait pu récolter autant d'informations sur elle, et pour quelles raisons. Il était d'autant plus sûr que Kelly lui dirait avoir eu l'exacte même conversation avec Emma la veille, et que cela pousserait l'escorte à s'éloigner le plus possible de la blonde.  
C'est en songeant à tout cela qu'Emma était revenue à son bureau après sa conversation avec la brunette, consciente qu'elle se devait tout de même de continuer à travailler sur ses dossiers comme d'habitude, et que, de toute manière, essayer de contacter Regina pour le moment était une mauvaise idée. La portoricaine devait très certainement être folle de rage, ou d'inquiétude, et ne pas désirer revoir la blonde pour l'instant. Si Emma se fiait à ce qu'elle devinait de la personnalité de l'escorte, le meilleur plan pour le moment était de la laisser tranquille, voire même d'attendre qu'elle revienne d'elle-même vers l'avocate.

« Je pensais que j'allais passer l'après midi toute seule, » lança Ruby en pénétrant dans le bureau d'Emma pour la rejoindre. « Ton amie avait l'air... très _décidée_ à passer un moment avec toi. Vous avez dîné ensemble, je suppose ? » demanda-t-elle l'air de rien en s'installant sur le bureau de la blonde, comme elle le faisait à chaque jour.

Emma était installée à son bureau et ne daigna même pas lever les yeux vers la rouquine alors qu'elle faisait non de la tête. Elle était absorbée par un rapport d'enquête de seize pages depuis son retour au bureau et préférait se donner corps et âme à son travail plutôt que repenser à sa querelle -pouvait-on réellement qualifier cela de cette manière?- avec Regina. Au moins, lorsqu'elle lisait les détails d'un double meurtre, elle ne songeait pas au fait que la situation avec l'escorte était peut être totalement désespérée.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller... » constata la rouquine d'un air défait. « Vous avez rompu ?

-Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, » trancha la blonde d'un ton froid.  
« Génial, » répliqua Ruby d'un ton enjoué. « Tu viens souper chez moi ce soir ? »

Emma leva enfin son regard vers son assistante et fut troublée de découvrir une certaine assurance dans ses yeux bruns. En effet, sa rencontre avec Regina avait convaincue la rouquine de tenter le tout pour le tout avec sa patronne si elle ne souhaitait pas se faire doubler, et elle comptait bien profiter de la situation si les choses allaient mal entre l'escorte et l'avocate.

« Je fais de merveilleux sushis et j'ai une très bonne bouteille de vin blanc que je refuse d'ouvrir toute seule. Tu n'as aucune excuse pour refuser ! » ajouta-t-elle d'un air amusé.

La jeune femme blonde se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'hésitation, consciente qu'accepter l'offre de son assistante serait une confirmation du fait que cela n'allait pas avec Regina, mais également désireuse de ne pas passer sa soirée seule à se morfondre chez elle.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça, » soupira-t-elle néanmoins, pas vraiment encline à supporter les avances de son assistante durant toute une soirée.

« Tu manques quelque chose, » rétorqua Ruby en faisant claquer sa langue.

Emma remarqua également que la jeune femme se pencha légèrement sur le bureau pour récupérer les traités d'accusation qu'elle consultait plus tôt, totalement consciente que cela donnerait à la blonde une vue parfaite sur son décolleté. Toutefois, l'avocate ramena son attention vers le dossier qu'elle avait entre les mains, tentant ainsi de signaler à la rouquine une bonne fois pour toutes qu'elle n'était pas intéressée.

20h56

Regina écrasa sa cigarette dans le petit cendrier de fortune de son salon et avala une nouvelle gorgée de scotch d'un geste rageur. Elle était rentrée chez elle depuis deux heures, après avoir passé l'après-midi à déambuler dans les rues du centre ville, comme toujours sonnée de l'aveu d'Emma. A présent, elle se sentait folle de rage, et d'angoisse. Il lui semblait que sa situation n'avait jamais été aussi désespérée et que la seule solution à tous ses problèmes était la pire de toutes. Saisissant son téléphone, elle augmenta le son de la musique que diffusaient ses hauts parleurs et se laissa porter par les paroles de la chanson alors qu'elle se servait un nouveau verre de whisky.

 _Are you strange like me? Lighting matches just to swallow up the flame like me? …_

Elle but une nouvelle gorgée en toute hâte, espérant une bonne fois pour toute que l'alcool aurait raison de ses pensées morbides, et alluma une nouvelle cigarette. Elle était en colère contre l'avocate, et terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle ait pu apprendre autant de choses sur elle à son insu. De plus, le simple fait d'imaginer ce que la blonde comptait faire avec ces informations la faisait suffoquer d'effroi. Quoi qu'il arrive, il était certain que les conséquences n'en seraient pas bonnes. On ne plongeait pas si profondément dans le passé de quelqu'un si ce n'était pas pour s'en servir contre lui, si ce n'était pas pour le mettre au pied du mur. Voire le pousser au bord du gouffre. Aussi, Regina songeait qu'il serait peut être plus simple qu'elle s'y jette elle même, évitant ainsi que ce soit les autres qui décident pour elle. Au moins elle aurait, pour une fois, le contrôle total de son destin, même s'il s'agissait tout simplement d'y mettre un terme...

Crispant ses poings de rage, elle se prit à chanter les paroles du morceau suivant en essayant au mieux de suivre le rythme, malgré son esprit embrumé par l'alcool. _You took my heaven away..._

A présent, elle songeait à sa mère et au fait que Cora avait, malgré tout, maudit son avenir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Ironiquement, même en périssant, la mère de Regina avait réussi à damner son destin et tous les éventuels projets qu'elle avait. Ne laissant à sa fille comme seule solution, paradoxalement, que de la rejoindre au plus vite pour s'éviter de plus grandes souffrances...

21h02

Emma se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée d'un air las, se demandant qui pouvait bien souhaiter lui rendre visite à une heure pareille. Elle avait passé sa soirée à siroter du vin en consultant divers textes de loi, cherchant désespéramment une solution viable et sécuritaire aux problèmes de Regina. Elle se sentait légèrement engourdie par l'alcool, et quelque peu morose de par sa solitude, mais elle désirait toujours aider l'escorte, même si cette dernière ne semblait plus vouloir entendre parler d'elle pour le moment. L'avocate ouvrit enfin sa porte, consciente qu'elle n'était certainement pas en état de recevoir de la visite, et déjà désireuse de renvoyer l'intrus chez lui. Toutefois, elle fut surprise de trouver son assistante dans son entrée, et, dès qu'elle la vit, Ruby ne se fit pas prier pour entrer dans le loft de l'avocate sans même y avoir été invitée.

« Euh... bonsoir ? » lança la blonde d'un air confus.

Sans lui répondre, la rouquine accrocha sa veste et son sac dans l'entrée, et poursuivit son chemin vers le salon sans même prendre la peine de demander la permission à sa patronne. Emma la suivit en silence, à la fois troublée par son attitude -et par le fait d'avoir bu une bouteille de vin seule. Dès qu'elle la rejoint dans le salon, Ruby se tourna vers la blonde et s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche assurée, posant ses mains sur les hanches d'Emma sans aucune hésitation. La jeune femme blonde ne fut pas capable de broncher, son esprit toujours embrouillé par cette visite inattendue et l'alcool coulant dans ses veines. Ruby lui faisait face et la dévisageait de ses yeux bruns. Elle se mordilla alors la lèvre inférieure d'un air aguicheur et prit la main d'Emma pour la poser sur son postérieur. Aussi, elle se rapprocha de la blonde et fit enfin glisser ses mains dans son dos, remontant lentement vers la nuque dans un geste qui fit frissonner l'avocate.  
« Ruby je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée... » souffla alors la blonde sans pour autant tenter de se détacher de son assistante.

Sans un mot, la rouquine se rapprocha encore d'Emma et, alors qu'elle sentit la seconde main de la blonde se poser sur sa hanche, déposa un baiser dans le creux de sa gorge. Elle colla son corps à celui de l'avocate et continua ses baisers en remontant légèrement vers le menton, alors que sa main gauche glissait vers le cou d'Emma et continuait lentement son chemin vers sa poitrine.

« _Je sais que je ne te laisse pas indifférente_ , » murmura alors Ruby à l'oreille de l'avocate, consciente que ses caresses ne la laissait définitivement pas indifférente ce soir. De son côté, Emma essayait comme elle le pouvait de lutter contre ses désirs, sachant très bien qu'ils étaient en grande partie dus à sa solitude et à sa légère ivresse, alors que les mains de la rouquine glissant sur son corps provoquaient de doux frissons dans son dos. Lorsque son assistante la poussa sur le canapé afin de la surplomber de son corps svelte, laissant enfin aller ses mains sur les cuisses de la blonde, Emma songea que la situation était totalement désespérée et qu'il lui faudrait un miracle pour s'en sortir... Si, toutefois, elle désirait réellement s'en sortir...


	18. Eighteen

Ruby laissait à présent ses doigts fins aller et venir sur le corps d'Emma alors que ses lèvres s'aventuraient sur sa peau claire, tachant encore et encore d'attiser le feu qu'elle devinait brûler dans les entrailles de l'avocate. Elle entreprit alors de défaire délicatement un des boutons de son chemisier, sentant un frisson parcourir le corps de la blonde alors qu'elle embrassait toujours le creux de sa gorge avec passion. L'assistante s'imaginait déjà retirer les sous vêtements de sa patronne et la seule idée de pouvoir enfin accomplir un acte dont elle rêvait depuis des mois réchauffa brusquement son bas ventre, pourtant déjà bouillant de désir.

Mais une vibration sourde résonna dans la pièce et Emma se redressa alors sur le canapé, repoussant légèrement la rouquine pour saisir le téléphone portable qu'elle avait abandonné sur la table basse quelques minutes plus tôt. Lorsqu'elle lut la provenance du message qu'elle venait de recevoir, l'avocate entreprit de bousculer totalement son assistante, et Ruby fut quelque peu sonnée par ce renversement abrupt de situation.

« Je pensais que tu pourrais m'attirer vers ta lumière mais il semblerait que je sois destinée à rester dans la noirceur. Aussi vais je tacher d'y demeurer avec grande application. »

Emma ne s'inquiéta pas de déchiffrer ce qui était clairement un message subliminal, et sortit rapidement de son application de messagerie pour ouvrir une petite icône définie par une carte noire sur son écran. Elle s'empressa de composer le numéro de la portoricaine qu'elle commençait à connaître par cœur et attendit que l'application de traçage GPS ne lui indique le lieu où se trouvait Regina. Quatre kilomètres deux cents huit. L'avocate se leva alors, se débarrassant ainsi totalement de celle qui avait décidé de troubler la paix de sa soirée et se dirigea vers son entrée sans hésiter.

« Tu te fous de moi, là, j'espère ?! » éructa alors la rouquine depuis le salon où Emma l'avait laissée en plan.

« J'ai une urgence, » soupira alors la blonde en enfilant sa veste et ses bottines en toute hâte.

« Tu ne devrais pas laisser cette garce te pourrir la vie ainsi, » pesta Ruby d'un air agacé. « Elle ne te mérite pas. Tu mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux, Emma Swan.

-Te considères-tu comme tel ? » lui répliqua alors la blonde du tac au tac en saisissant son casque.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle passa la porte rapidement et descendit quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers qui menaient vers le parking. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que faisait la brunette mais elle espérait simplement pouvoir arriver avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Ou qu'elle ne provoque stupidement le destin. Se promener dans le vieux port, la nuit, n'était jamais de très bonne augure...

Deux minutes plus tard..

Regina marchait d'une allure peu assurée. Le capuchon de sa longue veste noire était remonté sur le haut de son crâne mais la pluie qui battait l'asphalte depuis presque deux heures parvenait tout de même à atteindre ses joues légèrement rosies par l'air glacial. Elle observait d'un œil distrait les discrètes volutes de fumées qui s'élevaient de ses lèvres alors qu'elle luttait contre le froid et le vent qui venait du fleuve. Le cliquetis des talons de ses bottines semblait être le seul bruit qui parvenait à transpercer la nuit et son silence de plomb, alors qu'elle s'avançait encore d'un pas décidé vers son objectif : le pont.

La manche de sa veste couvrait l'aube de ses mains, s'arrêtant presque à la paume, lui laissant la liberté tenir le lourd objet métallique dans sa main droite sans avoir besoin de le dissimuler. Elle se l'était procuré par des connaissances peu fréquentables d'Ivy, presque un an plus tôt, convaincue qu'il lui donnerait l'occasion de se défendre si elle se retrouvait dans une situation aussi délicate que celle de l'autre soir. Toutefois, elle n'avait jamais pris le soin de le glisser dans son sac à main quand elle se rendait au club, bien trop effrayée à l'idée que Graham ou Seth ne le découvre. Elle s'était contentée de le ranger soigneusement dans sa commode, bien enfoui entre une pile de jeans et de pantalons de tailleur.

Paradoxalement, cela ne la ramenait pas vers le passé. Le poids de l'arme entre ses mains lui donnait, au contraire, la volonté et la confiance nécessaire pour mettre un pied devant l'autre et avancer vers son objectif. Elle l'avait soigneusement nettoyé avant de quitter son appartement, tournant et retournant le petit revolver entre ses paumes, comme si elle se questionnait encore sur la décision qu'elle venait tout juste de prendre.

Droite. Gauche. Droite. Gauche. Droite. Gauche. Elle resserra le col de sa veste et prit une grande inspiration. Il était clair que la solution qu'elle avait trouvé ne paraîtrait pas être la meilleure aux yeux de beaucoup. Mais il lui semblait que c'était la meilleure décision pour mettre fin à tout cela. Au moins, elle serait à sa place ensuite. N'ayant plus rien à craindre des lendemains...

Emma n'avait pas mis de gants. Elle avait quitté le parking de l'immeuble en toute hâte, ne se souciant même pas du bruit assourdissant du moteur de son deux roues résonnant entre les quartes murs bétonnés du stationnement sous terrain. Lorsqu'elle accéléra sur un boulevard désert, elle regretta immédiatement son insouciance et sa précipitation lors de son départ, mais se persuada qu'elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Ses mains pouvaient bien se consteller de craquelures dues au vent quasi polaire, si elle pouvait empêcher Regina de se mettre en danger, elle n'en aurait aucun regret. Au contraire, l'avocate songea un peu trop vite qu'elle pouvait bien supporter n'importe quoi tant qu'elle était sûre que la brunette était en sécurité. Elle chassa ses pensées qu'elle jugea trop niaises alors qu'elle bifurquait sur une place publique vide, se préoccupant peu du fait qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas le droit d'être là.

Regina s'engagea sur la petite voie piétonne du pont qui reliait la métropole à sa rive sud, surplombant le fleuve sombre qui, à cette heure ci, semblait être véritablement déchaîné. Le courant puissant du Saint Laurent couvrait largement tous les autres bruits et murmures alentours, donnant l'impression à la jeune femme qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres seulement du fleuve. Pourtant, près d'une centaine de pieds la séparait du cours d'eau, rendant mortelle toute chute potentielle depuis le pont. Elle s'avança encore sur l'impressionnante passerelle dont les lumières colorées devaient être visibles à des kilomètres à la ronde. Sous cette grandiose structure de métal, elle se sentait minuscule, mais le revolver fermement serré dans sa main lui donnait l'impression qu'elle était bien plus grande que cette simple architecture métallique. Elle savait qu'elle n'était plus très loin de son objectif.

Regina joint alors ses deux mains et chargea l'arme d'un rapide geste du poignet, comme si elle l'avait fait toute sa vie. Cette pensée la fit sourire, et elle se souvint de sa partenaire de cellule, en prison, qui lui avait dit qu'avec un canon de revolver entre les dents, on ne pouvait prononcer que les voyelles...

Emma arrêta sa moto à l'entrée du pont et ne prit pas le soin de la verrouiller sur la béquille centrale. Elle retira son casque et le déposa simplement sur le guidon froid, consciente qu'à présent, chaque seconde était précieuse. Elle débuta un sprint sur le chemin piéton et se maudit de n'avoir pas pris de meilleures chaussures. Elle avait consulté de nouveau le traceur quelques secondes plus tôt, et savait que Regina se trouvait à présent sur le pont. Alors qu'elle courait à perdre haleine, elle tenta de se rassurer et de ne pas imaginer le pire, concernant l'étudiante. Son passé et son expérience lui avaient appris qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de raisons pour lesquelles on se promenait de nuit sur un pont aussi haut. Toutefois l'avocate essaya de chasser ses pensées comme elle le put, songeant que ça ne l'aiderait pas, de toute manière, à courir plus vite. L'essentiel à présent était donc d'être plus rapide que l'escorte...

Regina vérifia une dernière fois que son chargeur était plein avant d'enlever la sécurité du revolver. Elle marchait d'un pas calme, mais assuré, et, si son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, sa respiration était plutôt lente. De toute manière, elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait à rien de bon si elle suffoquait d'angoisse. Elle vit enfin son objectif au loin, alors qu'elle s'avançait toujours a pas de loup. Au centre du pont existait une petite passerelle qui permettait aux piétons d'admirer la vue sans rester dans le passage. C'était là que son destin allait changer et elle le savait pertinemment. Elle prit une grande inspiration en ne quittant pas des yeux ce qu'elle cherchait depuis le début, essayant de chasser les multiples pensées contradictoires se bousculant dans son esprit. Et, alors qu'elle tâchait de rester concentrée sur son objectif et de calmer la cacophonie dans sa tête, le choc qu'elle reçut fut aussi brutal qu'inattendu...


	19. Nineteen

_Merci infiniment pour tous vos commentaires! Vous êtes adorables ! 3_

Un bras barra son abdomen pour l'empêcher d'avancer, alors qu'une main se posa sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de crier. Elle sentit un corps se coller au sien violemment, alors qu'elle se sentit happer en arrière par la personne qui venait de l'intercepter. Regina voulut crier et se débattre, mais réalisa rapidement que cela ne l'aiderait pas à rester discrète, aussi se laissa-t'elle faire.  
« Tu ne bouges plus, » chuchota une voix familière à son oreille, lui intimant qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de se débattre.  
Emma relâcha doucement la pression de ses bras sur la portoricaine et la laissa se tourner vers elle tranquillement alors qu'elle essayait de retrouver un rythme cardiaque plus lent. Elle lut immédiatement dans le regard de la brune un mélange d'agacement et de surprise, alors qu'elle même se sentait soulagée d'avoir pu la rejoindre à temps.  
« Qu'est ce que tu fous la ? » souffla alors l'escorte d'un air agacé. « Laisse moi tranquille.  
-Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça... » haleta la blonde en désignant du regard le revolver de Regina toujours fermement serré dans sa main. « Je ne te laisserai pas te faire de mal. »  
Regina jeta un œil étonné à son arme avant de ramener son attention vers la blonde.  
« Je n'allais pas me suicider bon sang ! » protesta-t-elle.  
Emma sourcilla d'un air consterné, attendant que la brunette ne s'explique.  
« Seth organise ses rencontres avec ses « amis » sur la passerelle, les vendredis soirs. Je voulais simplement lui régler son compte. Il est hors de question que je reste dans cette situation plus longtemps, » déclara Regina d'un air agacé, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.  
« Tu pense régler tes comptes de la même manière qu'il y a six ans ? » ironisa l'avocate d'un ton qu'elle voulut très provocateur.  
Le regard de la portoricaine se fit plus perçant et Emma comprit que ses paroles avaient eu l'effet désiré. Rien de tel qu'une bonne provocation pour ramener l'autre sur terre et le faire sortir de ses illusions.  
« Ne me provoque pas, » siffla alors la brune en pointant cette fois le canon de son arme sur la blonde, au niveau de son cœur.  
Contre toute attente, cette dernière ne recula pas, et ne leva même pas les mains en signe de paix. Au contraire, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur qui déstabilisa totalement l'étudiante. Emma posa alors ses mains sur le canon du revolver et se rapprocha encore de Regina, de manière à ce que le métal du revolver soit directement en contact avec le cuir de sa veste.  
« Je t'en prie, appuie sur la détente, » ricana-t-elle.  
« Ne fais pas comme si tu étais intouchable, » répliqua la brune du tac au tac.  
« Je ne le suis pas, » souffla la blonde. « Mais si tu veux effrayer quelqu'un, Regina Mills, tu apprendras qu'il ne faut jamais utiliser ton ultime menace en premier. Sinon, tu perds toute crédibilité, » expliqua-t-elle. « Ne me provoque pas sinon je te tue, » singea-t'elle d'un ton moqueur. « Oui et après ? C'est quoi ta prochaine option si ta menace ne me fait pas reculer ? Me découper en morceaux ? Me jeter dans le fleuve ? Fais donc! Je ne serais plus là pour le subir! »  
Elle sourit d'autant plus, et vit la mâchoire de Regina se crisper de colère. Assurément elle l'avait déstabilisée et, même si elle avait un canon de revolver collé à sa poitrine, elle l'avait totalement désarmée. Regina baissa alors son arme, de dépit, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.  
« Laisse moi faire ce que j'ai à faire, » lâcha-t-elle d'un air décidé.  
« Désires tu absolument finir en prison? » ironisa la blonde.  
« J'y serai en sécurité au moins, » trancha la brunette. « Et puis c'est là que je devrais être, après tout. »  
Elle paraissait déterminée mais son regard s'échappa un instant et Emma saisit un voile de mélancolie dans ses yeux bruns.  
« Rentrons chez toi, s'il te plaît, » répliqua l'avocate qui n'avait réellement pas envie d'argumenter. « On va trouver une solution pour que tu sois en sécurité, mais celle ci n'est pas la bonne.  
-Tu donnes beaucoup d'ordres pour quelqu'un qui avait un revolver pointé sur la poitrine il y a quelques secondes à peine, » pesta alors la portoricaine.  
« Je sais que tu ne me tueras pas, » rétorqua la blonde du tac au tac.  
« Comment peux tu en être si sûre ? » ironisa alors l'escorte.  
« Tu l'aurais déjà fait, si tu le désirais vraiment. Et puis tu m'apprécie bien trop pour ça.  
-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
-On n'envoie pas des messages de détresse aux personnes qu'on déteste, Regina Mills. Surtout s'il s'agit d'une déclaration. »  
Emma sourit d'un air amusé mais tendre, et l'étudiante comprit que sa remarque n'était pas moqueuse. Au contraire, la blonde semblait exprimer dans son regard toute l'affection qu'elle avait pour elle.  
« Ce n'était pas une déclaration, » protesta alors la brune qui se souvenait désormais avec embarras du désespoir qu'elle avait ressenti en écrivant son message, et la certitude de ne plus jamais revoir l'avocate.  
« On rentre ? » proposa alors cette dernière comme pour changer de sujet.

Trois jours plus tard, 5h53

Regina s'assit avec dédain sur l'imposant fauteuil de cuir, relachant la pression de ses épaules alors qu'elle faisait doucement aller ses doigts sur la texture noirâtre. Elle sourcilla alors que l'homme en face d'elle allumait une cigarette, avant de mettre nonchalamment ses mains dans ses poches.

"Tu veux encore faire ça ici?" Questionna l'escorte d'un ton agacé.

L'homme lui sourit d'un air mesquin mais ne répondit pas. Il souffla l'air toxique de ses poumons avant de se gratter le menton d'un air pensif.

"Je te trouve pas très motivée en ce moment," déclara Seth en s'asseyant enfin sur la chaise de bureau face à la brunette. "Tu me rapporte pas beaucoup, tu sais. Bien moins que tes collègues en tout cas."

La portoricaine soupira d'un air las, son coeur battant pourtant la chamade en songeant à la réponse qu'elle souhaitait donner.

"Peut être parce que mes collègues n'ont pas une épée de Damoclès au dessus du crâne, elles," siffla-t-elle d'un air de défi.

Le quadragénaire gloussa d'un air amusé alors qu'il faisait tomber, d'un geste machinal, la cendre au bout de sa cigarette. Regina observa les petits copeaux grisâtres descendre lentement dans le cendrier alors qu'elle s'inquiétait déjà de ce que Seth allait lui dire.

"Je pensais au contraire qu'une telle motivation te pousserait à te donner à fond," ricana-t-il. "Mais tu sais très bien que je ne te force à rien. Si tu n'aime plus ton travail, rien ne t'empêche de partir.

-À part le fait que tu vas contacter tous tes chers amis newyorkais et leur dire où aller pour dérouiller la meurtrière de Cora Miller." Trancha la portoricaine d'un ton sarcastique.

Nouvelle bouffée de cigarette, nouvelle expiration. Seth étira ses lèvres encore plus et son sourire moqueur prit une dimension menaçante. Regina déglutit malgré elle mais tenta de garder un visage impassible.

"Quand on tue quelqu'un, Regina, on en assume les conséquences ou bien on accepte l'idée de fuir toute sa vie.

-Je n'ai pas choisi la fuite !" Pesta-t-elle. "Et je n'ai certainement pas demandé à ce que celui qui m'accueillerait ici soit un pourri!"

Il gloussa de nouveau et écrasa enfin sa cigarette dans le petit cendrier.

"Tu peux m'insulter tant que tu veux, c'est toujours moi qui ait l'avantage," constata-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

7h54

Emma donna un léger mouvement d'orteils vers le haut et relâcha délicatement la poignée de sa main gauche alors que le bolide passait la troisième vitesse. Elle s'engagea sur une rue à droite, puis bifurqua à gauche sur un petit boulevard. Les travaux du centre ville engorgeaient les axes principaux de la métropole, aussi avait-elle opté pour la solution la plus évidente : prendre un détour pour se rendre rapidement au bureau. Elle restait concentrée sur la route même si, depuis trois jours, ses pensées s'éloignaient très souvent de ses préoccupations habituelles. Elle ne parvenait pas à ôter Regina de son esprit et tentait en vain de trouver une solution sécuritaire à sa situation. Alors qu'elle songeait aux problèmes de l'escorte, un bruit de claquement sourd interrompit le cours de ses pensées et, brusquement, la roue avant de sa moto se vrilla sur la gauche. Le deux-roues commença dangereusement à perdre son équilibre, sans pour autant ralentir sa course. Le cerveau de l'avocate envoya alors un message d'alerte à son corps, l'adrénaline réchauffant instantanément ses muscles et la poussant à bondir du véhicule alors qu'il ne débutait une dangereuse glissade sur l'asphalte.

La jeune femme blonde roula quelques mètres plus loin, alors que sa moto finissait sa course au milieu de la chaussée. La chute fut plus inquiétante que violente, et, alors qu'Emma se relevait en toute hâte pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, elle se rassura en réalisant qu'elle n'avait aucune douleur préoccupante. Elle se doutait que ses bras et ses jambes seraient constellés d'hématomes, mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas pour l'instant. Elle se demandait plutôt ce qui avait causé l'éclatement de son pneu avant, et, surtout, si elle courait encore un danger. Comme de fait, elle se sentit bousculée en avant et trébucha avant de s'écrouler sur le goudron. Ses mains n'amortirent que partiellement sa chute inattendue, et, tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à se retourner pour découvrir son agresseur, sa tête heurta violemment le sol et le choc de son casque contre son crâne l'assomma complètement. Alors qu'elle perdait connaissance, de petites gouttes de sang commençaient à rouler lentement sur son front.

8h42

Emma reprit ses esprits en douceur. D'abord, elle se préoccupa de ses membres, tentant peu à peu de reprendre le contrôle de ses doigts, de ses orteils, les mouvant délicatement pour être sûre de ne pas en avoir perdu l'usage. A la douleur aiguë sur ses poignets et la raideur de ses cuisses, elle saisit rapidement qu'elle était menottée à une chaise. Sans doute depuis un petit moment. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle ressentit enfin une vive douleur dans son crâne, et, se remémorant l'accident, comprit qu'elle était certainement due à sa dernière chute, et au moment où on lui avait écrasé la tête sur l'asphalte. Elle rouvrit les yeux petit à petit, et, contre toute attente, ne fut pas frappée par une vive lumière braquée directement sur elle. Mais son esprit cartésien lui rappela que ce genre de scène est plus coutumière des films que de la réalité. Au contraire, l'éclairage de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était un banal plafonnier qui diffusait une lumière blafarde, signe que l'air ambiant était saturé de poussière. Sans doute une bâtisse ancienne, ou délabrée.

Elle inspecta les lieux autour d'elle, et découvrit une pièce complètement vide, à l'exception de la chaise sur laquelle elle était, et d'une autre, qui lui faisait directement face. Elle chercha sans grand espoir à savoir si elle était au rez de chaussée de la bâtisse, ou bien à l'étage, mais lorsqu'elle entendit de lourds pas descendre ce qui semblait être des escaliers derrière la porte, elle supposa qu'elle se trouvait au sous sol. La porte sur sa droite s'ouvrit brusquement sur deux hommes qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. Elle soupira en les observant entrer alors qu'ils discutaient, et le premier à pénétrer la pièce lui adressa un signe de tête qui paraissait moqueur.

"Déjà réveillée ? Vous nous bluffez, maître Swan!" ricana Gold en refermant la porte derrière Drew, qui était sur ses talons.

"Vous comprendrez que tout ce petit cirque ne nous enchante pas plus qu'à vous," expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise face à elle avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. "Mais il arrive que parfois nous donnons des conseils, ou plutôt, des mises en garde, et qu'elle ne soient pas respectées. Aussi, dans ces cas là, nous n'avons d'autres choix que… eh bien, de les mettre en oeuvre ! N'est-ce pas ?" ajouta-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que l'avocate ne l'approuve.

De son côté, Emma ne préféra pas broncher. Elle attendait, au contraire, que l'agent secret ne lui explique clairement la raison de sa petite agression.

"Vous n'avez pas arrêté de fréquenter mademoiselle Mills, vous n'avez pas stoppé vos recherches à son sujet," énuméra-t-il comme s'il dressait une liste de ses délits. "Au contraire ! Vous vous êtes introduite chez elle, vous avez hacké les dossiers du FBI la concernant, et vous avez tout de même continué votre petite relation de pacotille avec cette chère escorte que vous semblez tant chérir !" Il gloussa comme pour se moquer de la situation. "Le monde criminel vous manquait tant que ça, maître Swan, au point de souhaiter passer de nouveau de l'autre côté de la barrière ?"

L'avocate sentait son coeur battre à vive allure dans sa poitrine, et ses muscles se crisper légèrement d'angoisse. Gold avait toutes les cartes en main pour la mettre derrière les barreaux, ou, pire, la faire disparaître. Et, maintenant qu'elle était sous son contrôle, elle prenait enfin conscience de l'ampleur des risques qu'elle avait pris pour Regina, même si elle n'en regrettait, évidemment, aucun.

"Arrêtons le bavardage," lança-t-elle d'un air de défi. "Arrêtez moi ou tuez moi mais dépêchez vous d'en finir. Je n'aime pas les discussions qui ne mènent à rien."

Choqué par son audace, l'agent des services secrets se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise, et porta un instant son attention sur son collègue. Ils échangèrent un regard surpris mais ne se dirent mot. De son côté, Emma savait que sa situation était désespérée, aussi choisit-elle de ne pas prendre de chemins détournés pour exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

"Pourquoi n'avez vous pas arrêté Seth ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir fouillé son dossier avant d'envoyer Regina vers lui ? Et pourquoi laissez vous cette situation telle qu'elle est alors que vous savez très bien que vous pourriez régler tout cela plus rapidement que quiconque ?!"

Gold échangea un nouveau regard avec son collègue, avant de ramener son regard océan vers l'avocate, qui le défiait littéralement de ses yeux émeraudes.

"Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous tant à la situation de mademoiselle Mills ?" demanda le dénommé Drew d'un air inquisiteur.

"Vous savez très bien pourquoi !" protesta-t-elle en se débattant désormais sur sa chaise. "J'aimerais que vous, vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous ne faites rien pour l'aider !

-Pensez-vous que la situation d'une escorte au passé de meurtrière nous préoccupe tant que cela, maître Swan ?" répliqua le jeune homme d'un ton sarcastique. "Nous avons d'autres choses plus importantes à faire qu'essayer de sauver quelqu'un qui mérite amplement son sort.

-Pourtant vous prenez le temps de me menotter à une chaise pour m'empêcher de faire ce que vous auriez du faire depuis longtemps," rétorqua la blonde du tac au tac.

Alors que Drew s'apprêtait à enchaîner, Gold leva sa main comme pour le faire taire. L'agent secret se ravisa alors et obtempéra en silence.

"Nous avons mieux à faire qu'essayer de sauver la situation d'une personne qui a déjà enfreint la loi, en effet," répéta le quinquagénaire d'un ton plus calme. "Mais cela ne nous empêche pas de nous en préoccuper, et de nous permettre de rappeler à l'ordre toute personne qui choisit de suivre la même voie en pensant être capable de régler les choses.

-Et si j'en étais capable ?" s'enquit l'avocate d'un ton de défi.

"Je ne pense pas que vous êtes prêtes à affronter tout ce qui suivrait le règlement de cette situation, maitre Swan. Directement et indirectement. Et il est dans votre intérêt de cesser d'espérer pouvoir débarquer comme une héroïne et sauver votre belle en un éclair. Vous n'avez pas les épaules pour, croyez moi." Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air pensif, avant de reprendre. "De toute manière, nous ne vous laisserons pas faire.

-Eh bien tuez moi ou arrêtez moi sur le champ, alors. Mettez moi derrière les barreaux ou éliminez-moi, je vous en prie !" gronda-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait la colère animer son corps comme une déferlante incontrôlable.

"Ne soyez pas si fataliste," répliqua alors Gold d'un ton moqueur. "Si vous acceptez enfin de nous écouter, nous n'aurons pas à aller vers de tels extrêmes.

-Et si je refuse de suivre vos stupides mises en garde ? Et si je choisi de continuer ?

-Vous n'irez pas là, maitre Swan. Ce n'est vraiment pas dans votre intérêt. Et puis vous risqueriez votre peau avant même que l'on ait pu mettre la main sur vous.

-Je suis prête à relever le défi, alors" déclara-t-elle alors qu'un sourire assuré étirait ses lèvres.

"Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse," rétorqua alors le quinquagénaire en se levant de sa chaise. "Vous savez que la conclusion de l'histoire ne pourra être que dramatique.

-On verra bien," répliqua la blonde sans le lâcher des yeux.

"On pourrait aussi vous garder ici jusqu'à ce que vous ne soyez mise en détention," contra alors Drew d'un ton menaçant.

"Rien ne vous autorise à me retenir ici," souffla-t-elle d'un air moqueur. "Si vous prenez ce risque, vous savez qu'il y aura une enquête publique sur vos méthodes. Les services secrets n'ont en aucun cas le droit d'arrêter ni de détenir du monde. Ils peuvent seulement empêcher certains crimes et prêter main forte aux forces de l'ordre quand c'est nécessaire. Article 14 alinéa 6, du code criminel."

Gold fit un nouveau signe de la main à son collègue comme pour lui ordonner de se taire définitivement, et celui ci s'approcha alors de la chaise d'Emma pour lui retirer ses menottes. L'avocate reprit enfin possession de ses poignets et songea que les entailles qu'avaient provoquées le métal sur sa peau ne disparaîtraient pas de sitôt. Elle se releva toutefois en douceur, consciente que leur conversation était terminée, et Gold lui fit un signe de main vers la porte pour qu'elle prenne la direction de la sortie.

"Drew va vous raccompagner chez vous, et vous retrouverez votre moto intacte dans quelques jours." Elle acquiesça rapidement, comme si ce qu'il venait de lui dire était peu important et, alors qu'elle allait prendre la direction de l'escalier, Gold la saisit par l'avant bras.

"Si vous tenez à tout ce que vous avez construit, vous prendrez la bonne décision, maître Swan. Bonne journée," déclara-t-il d'un air assuré.

Elle ne lui adressa pas un seul regard, et se mit alors à monter les escaliers quatre à quatre vers la sortie de la bâtisse. Elle se dirigea alors rapidement vers ce qui semblait être une porte d'entrée, et ne put respirer profondément que lorsqu'elle fut à l'extérieur. Elle réalisa que la petite demeure était située sur une route de campagne entourée de champs cultivés. Évidemment, au milieu de nulle part, il est impossible de venir vous sauver si les services secrets mettent la main sur vous. Ou ne décident de mettre fin à vos jours...


	20. Twenty

Le lendemain soir, 1h04

Regina fit une nouvelle fois le tour du pole de danse, et de nouveaux cris de joie s'élevèrent dans la salle. Debout sur l'estrade près d'elle, Seth observait les mains levées et criait des chiffres croissants, un sourire radieux peint sur ses lèvres. En effet, quelque peu désespéré par le manque de motivation de son escorte, le proxénète avait décidé, afin de rentabiliser la position de la portoricaine, d'organiser des enchères. Regina faisait un tour toute seule sur le podium, et les clients présents décidaient s'ils étaient intéressés ou non pour passer la nuit avec elle. Évidemment, ce système d'enchères permettait à Seth de gagner bien plus d'argent que lorsqu'un client régulier désirait passer un moment avec l'escorte, puisque les prix qu'il énonçait désormais était presque six fois plus importants que le tarif d'une seule nuit.

« Mille cinq cent ? Mille cinq cent à ma gauche ? Qui dit mieux ? »

Une main s'éleva en arrière du petit groupe et l'homme à qui elle appartenait proposa deux milles dollars pour la nuit complète. Seth répéta donc sa proposition une fois, deux fois, et, puisqu'aucune main ne renchérit lors de la troisième fois, il fut établi que Regina passerait la nuit avec l'homme aux deux milles dollars. Aussi, l'escorte s'arrêta de danser et rejoint son patron sur l'avant de la scène. Alors qu'il félicitait l'heureux gagnant, il conseilla à la portoricaine d'aller changer de tenue en arrière avant de rejoindre son client du jour en avant. Il lui précisa, également, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, vu le prix que l'homme était prêt à payer pour ses services.

La jeune femme brune obtempéra et descendit de scène en toute hâte pour rejoindre la loge ou deux de ses collègues étaient en train de discuter en fumant des cigarettes, alors qu'elles attendaient leur tour. Lorsque Regina commença à se changer, faisant fi du fait que l'intimité était très accessoire dans ce club, Katharina s'approcha d'elle. Elle lui tendit un petit comprimé d'un geste confiant et Regina sourcilla en lui jetant un regard curieux.

« Prends le, » conseilla sa collègue.

« Je préfère ne plus toucher à ça... » bredouilla la brunette d'un air embarrassé.

« Si un homme est prêt à payer deux mille dollars pour t'avoir une nuit, tu préfères pas savoir ce qu'il compte te faire. Prends le, au moins demain, t'auras tout oublié et l'impression d'avoir passé une bonne soirée, » expliqua la guatémaltèque d'un ton presque maternel.

« C'est quoi ? » questionna la portoricaine d'un air inquiet.

« Du GHB, tout simplement, » commenta Ivy qui les avait rejointes. « T'en prends quand t'arrive à l'hôtel, et t'hésites pas sur l'alcool qu'il va te servir. Ça va te détendre, tout ça, et lui il va passer une merveilleuse soirée. Et toi tu seras pas assez éveillée pour t'en souvenir. Donc tout le monde sera content, au final...

-T'es en train de me proposer de prendre quelque chose qui va me faire faire un black out ?

-Si t'as une meilleure solution pour supporter ça, je t'en prie ! » ricana Ivy d'un ton ironique.

Résignée, l'étudiante se saisit du petit comprimé et le glissa dans son soutien gorge pour le dissimuler.

« Merci, » bredouilla-t-elle. « Je prendrai une décision une fois là bas. »

Ajustant enfin le nouveau corset qu'elle venait d'enfiler et mettant simplement sa veste sur ses épaules, Regina regagna enfin la salle principale du club, rejoignant l'homme qui avait décidé de payer presque un mois de salaire pour avoir droit à ses services toute la nuit...

5h48

La jeune femme brune entra dans le club d'une démarche détendue, son client de la veille sur les talons. L'homme rejoint immédiatement Seth au bar et le remercia chaleureusement. Le proxénète fut agréablement étonné de ce que le client venait de lui dire, mais ne s'en inquiéta pas. Au contraire, il songea que sa conversation avec la portoricaine l'avait peut être enfin convaincue de passer la seconde vitesse et permettre à son patron de se remplir les poches. Ravi, il offrit un café à son client de bon cœur, alors que l'homme lui promettait qu'il reviendrait très certainement le lendemain pour une nouvelle nuit avec l'étudiante.

8h10

Regina sortit en courant de la salle de classe, son sac sur l'épaule, et courut vers les toilettes les plus proches. Elle entra en trombe dans les sanitaires et ne se préoccupa même pas de savoir si elle était seule ou non avant de se pencher sur la première toilette disponible pour vomir le contenu de son estomac. La bile qui remontait le long de sa gorge brûlait ses entrailles, et de petites larmes se mirent à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Assurément, la solution de Katharina avait ses limites.

La portoricaine s'assit ensuite sur le carrelage froid des toilettes et consulta son smartphone d'un œil distrait. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait reçu trois appels d'Emma, la veille, et un le matin même, mais décida de les ignorer. Emma n'avait pas donné signe de vie, le jour d'avant, alors qu'elles devaient se retrouver en matinée pour discuter de son problème. Aussi la jeune femme brune avait-elle supposé que la blonde ne s'intéressait, finalement, pas tant à son cas. Elle avait donc choisi d'ignorer l'avocate pour le moment, pour se protéger...

Les soirs suivant ressemblèrent au précédent. Regina enchaîna deux clients dans la même soirée, dans une des chambres du club, et un dernier qui avait loué une chambre d'hôtel pour l'occasion. Puis deux autres le second soir, et un client privilégié le troisième. Elle avait choisi de suivre les conseils de ses amies et prenait désormais un comprimé à chacun de ses clients. Ironiquement, ses soirées se passaient à merveille, alors qu'elle ne s'en souvenait que par bribes, se préoccupant surtout du fait que Seth, de son côté, ne trouvait plus rien à lui reprocher.

De son côté, Emma tentait d'appeler la portoricaine au moins trois fois par jour depuis leur rendez-vous manqué, mais s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles. Elle s'était confondue en excuses par message, mais n'avait pas reçu de réponse. Le cinquième jour, elle décida de se rendre à l'université pour espérer trouver l'étudiante, même si elle n'avait aucune idée de ses horaires, et encore moins des cours que fréquentait la brune. Elle passa près d'une heure à arpenter les couloirs sinistres du vieux campus, se rendant même jusqu'au secrétariat pour tenter de glaner des informations, mais cela n'aboutit pas. Elle croisa plusieurs étudiants, et même des professeurs, mais ne vit ni Regina, ni aucune de ses amies. Elle hésitait à se rendre directement chez la brunette, mais elle avait peur de l'enrager encore plus en venant la déranger ainsi chez elle. Car il était évident que la portoricaine était folle de rage contre elle, et ne souhaitait tout simplement pas la voir pour le moment, comme elle l'avait fait précédemment.

Une semaine plus tard, 21h20

Emma s'échinait depuis plus d'une heure dans sa salle de sport. Elle frappait contre son sac de frappe avec fureur, alors qu'elle réfléchissait encore et encore à la situation dans laquelle elle s'était mise. D'abord, elle avait rencontré Regina et s'était intéressée à elle. Ensuite, ses recherches l'avaient menées à apprendre que la portoricaine avait un lourd passé, constellé de meurtres et de pègre new-yorkaise. Elle avait reçu deux fois la visite des agents des services secrets, et avait appris par la même occasion que le patron de Regina la forçait à rester au club par la menace. Si la portoricaine décidait de s'en aller, il ferait en sorte que les membres de la mafia puissent la retrouver, sous sa nouvelle identité, et lui faire payer ce qu'elle avait fait à sa mère, Cora Miller. En somme, la situation était très délicate, et, si Regina avait eu une idée plutôt radicale pour s'en sortir, il était clair que cela aurait été le chemin le plus rapide pour régler le problème.

Toutefois, maintenant, Regina était retombée dans son mutisme et refusait de revoir Emma, ce qui n'aidait certainement pas l'avocate à trouver des solutions pour régler son problème. Enfin, la blonde avait tenté de contacter deux fois Kelly, pour qu'elle convainque la portoricaine de revenir vers elle, mais la rouquine l'avait tout bonnement envoyée se faire voir. Aussi, plus que jamais, l'avocate se sentait désemparée face à une situation qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir contrôler. Une idée avait émergé dans son esprit quelques heures auparavant, mais elle savait qu'elle prendrait beaucoup de risques en la réalisant. Si, toutefois, elle trouvait le courage de le faire.

Plusieurs coups retentirent alors entre les murs de son loft et elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Elle essuya alors la transpiration sur son front et rejoignit en quelques pas son salon pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, priant intérieurement pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas, encore de son assistante. Elle avait tenté d'ignorer Ruby toute la semaine, s'arrangeant sans cesse pour ne pas se retrouver dans seule avec elle dans la même pièce et ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot à part des banalités. Elle espérait vivement que la jeune femme comprenne qu'elle n'avait aucune chance mais, alors qu'elle marchait vers sa porte, elle songea que ses efforts avaient peut être été vains. Elle ouvrit donc la porte avec dédain, mais fut surprise de ne pas trouver l'assistante dans le couloir de son immeuble. Au contraire, Regina se tenait dans le corridor, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et se permit d'entrer dès qu'Emma ouvrit la porte. Surprise, la blonde referma derrière elle en silence, alors que la portoricaine s'avançait d'une allure assurée dans son salon.

« Il faut qu'on parle, » ordonna la brune. « Il faut qu'on parle et que tu m'explique tout. Après je te laisserai tranquille, c'est promis. Mais j'ai besoin de comprendre. »  
Elle s'assit sur l'un des canapés d'un air décidé, et Emma prit place face à elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » interrogea la blonde d'un air embarrassé, toujours éberluée par la visite de l'escorte chez elle.

« Je veux savoir pourquoi et comment tu as eu autant d'informations sur moi. Et pourquoi tu joues avec moi comme si j'étais un pion sur ton superbe échiquier de conquêtes. »

Emma ne put s'empêcher de glousser en écoutant la métaphore, mais essaya de retrouver rapidement son sérieux, alors que le regard de Regina affichait une détermination sans faille.

« J'essaie toujours d'avoir quelques informations sur les personnes qui se rapprochent de moi d'une manière ou d'une autre. J'ai un contact aux renseignements, alors je peux souvent me permettre de glaner quelques informations futiles sur les personnes autour de moi. Mais quand j'ai demandé à en savoir plus sur toi, cette amie des renseignements a reçu plusieurs appels de ses patrons, lui indiquant que ce dossier était confidentiel, et j'ai moi-même reçu la visite des agents des services secrets. En bref, on a compris que ton dossier n'était pas un cas comme les autres.

-Et après ? » demanda la brune d'un ton sec.

« Après il nous a suffi de hacker le portail du FBI pour récupérer tous les éléments manquants à ton sujet, et on a donc pu avoir le dossier complet sur ton passé.

-Toi quand tu vois un feu rouge, tu fonces quand même ?

-J'étais... très intéressée à l'idée de comprendre pourquoi une simple escorte avait un dossier classé confidentiel auprès du FBI, et d'Interpol, » expliqua la blonde le plus sincèrement possible.

« Quand as tu appris tout ça sur moi ?

-Lorsqu'on a été au musée ensemble. L'appel que j'ai reçu, c'était mon amie des renseignements... »

Regina hocha lentement la tête, comme si elle tentait rassembler toutes les pièces du puzzle.

« Ce jour là, j'ai failli tout t'avouer, tu sais... je te connaissais à peine et j'ai pourtant failli tout te dire... ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais j'étais à deux doigts de te dire qui je suis vraiment... » déclara-t-elle d'un ton mélancolique.

« Et ce jour là j'en ai plus appris sur toi en t'écoutant parler d'art qu'en recevant le rapport d'enquête complet sur le meurtre de ta mère, » répondit la blonde du tac au tac.

L'affirmation fit sourciller la jeune femme brune, mais elle tenta de ne pas se dérider.

« Pourquoi n'es tu pas venue à notre rendez-vous, l'autre matin ? » demanda-t-elle comme pour changer de sujet. Elle refusait de baisser sa garde, alors qu'elle était angoissée à l'idée qu'Emma ne se joue d'elle depuis le début.

« Il m'a fallu expliquer à certains agents secrets minables qu'on ne me convainc pas avec des menaces, » gloussa Emma d'un air assuré.

« Ils sont... encore venus te voir ? » s'enquit la portoricaine, étonnée de la réponse.

« Je ne pouvais pas t'en parler par messages car il est évident que nos échanges sont surveillés, » expliqua la blonde. « Mais oui, ils m'ont plus ou moins déconseillé d'entretenir toute relation avec toi. Et ils ont ajouté qu'il n'y avait rien à espérer de leur part, non plus.

-Alors pourquoi tu continue ? » répliqua l'étudiante d'un ton sifflant.

« C'est assez évident, je pense, » rétorqua l'avocate sans la lâcher des yeux.

« C'est une assez bonne raison pour risquer ta vie et ta carrière mais pas assez pour oser me le dire en face ? » ironisa l'escorte.

Emma gloussa et sentit ses joues s'empourprer alors qu'elle soutenait toujours le regard charbonneux de la jeune femme.

« J'ai tendance à accorder une certaine importance à ce genre de choses, » déclara-t-elle d'un ton plus sérieux. « Et je ne compte pas l'énoncer alors qu'on vient de parler du fait que j'ai délibérément _stalké_ ton passé à ton insu. Sache simplement que je tiens mes promesses. Et j'ai promis de te sortir de là. Alors tu peux compter sur moi.

-La suite de l'histoire ne pourra pas être aussi rose que ce que tu l'espère, Emma. Je ne suis pas destinée aux _happy endings_ , tu sais.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Ma première histoire d'amour s'est soldée par le meurtre déguisé en suicide de ma petite amie, très certainement par des amis de ma mère, la seconde m'a trompée avec la moitié du lycée. Pour ce qui est de ma famille, je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'en rajouter... Oh, et je t'ai parlé du fait que même en amitié je ne suis pas capable d'être fiable ? » ironisa la brune. « En somme, tu as beau ressentir ce que tu veux, Emma, mais si tu souhaite être heureuse, reste le plus loin de moi possible, s'il te plaît.

-Et si ce n'est pas dans mes intentions ? » rétorqua l'avocate plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Elle perçut un léger voile de tristesse couvrir le regard pourtant déterminé de l'étudiante, et sentit son cœur battre encore plus vite dans sa poitrine.

« Je n'ai... pas envie qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, Emma, » bredouilla alors Regina dans un effort qui lui parut presque surhumain. La blonde le sentit et se douta que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la jeune femme de dire ce qu'elle avait vraiment sur le cœur.

« Je ne me le pardonnerai pas, » trancha-t-elle avant de détourner un instant son regard, comme pour dissimuler son embarras.

« Et si c'était moi, ton _happy ending_ ? »

La réplique fusa, et étonna tant la portoricaine qu'elle ramena immédiatement son regard vers l'avocate, tentant de sonder dans ses yeux émeraudes si elle essayait de plaisanter ou non. Mais Emma ne souriait même pas, affichant toujours un air très sérieux, et son regard perçant fit frissonner Regina.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de l'idée même que tu viens de formuler, » lâcha alors la brune en gloussant, comme pour se donner une contenance. Mais la blonde ne se déridait toujours pas, tentant de faire comprendre à l'escorte à quel point elle était sincère dans ses propos.

« On prend le pari ? » proposa-t-elle alors d'un ton de défi.

Regina ne broncha pas, sentant simplement son rythme cardiaque accélérer encore, alors qu'elle ne parvenait pas à quitter des yeux le regard si profond de l'avocate.

 _Avait-elle la moindre idée de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à perdre simplement pour … l'aider à elle ? Une meurtrière et une criminelle de renommée internationale ? Une escorte qui gagnait sa vie en s'occupant d'apaiser les désirs de clients sans conscience ni pitié ? Était-elle sérieuse ou essayait-elle réellement de la mener en bateau depuis le début ?_


	21. Twenty-One

Vendredi soir, 23h37

Emma n'avait jamais été une personne très tactile. Elle n'avait jamais été le genre de personnes à enlacer ses amies ou donner des câlins à tout va. Son espace personnel et son intimité étaient des éléments sacrés qu'elle ne laissait pas à la merci de n'importe qui. C'était d'ailleurs un avantage de son métier. Tous les échanges avec ses clients étaient formels, et la plupart se faisaient même derrière des barrières en plexiglass, dans des centres pénitentiaires. Aucun risque, donc, que quiconque n'envahisse sa bulle.

Néanmoins, elle se passa de commentaire lorsqu'elle fut violemment plaquée contre un mur, dos à son assaillant. Deux mains cabossées vinrent se poser sur sa cheville gauche, palpant son jeans avec vigueur, avant de remonter lentement le long de sa jambe. Elle aurait rêvé de donner un coup de pied à l'homme qui la touchait, mais se retenait autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le Glock 17 que portait son acolyte dans son dos. Elle tâcha donc de rester silencieuse, et occupa son esprit à autre chose. Pour se divertir, elle essayait d'imaginer ce qu'il se passait dans un certain bar, à quelques rues de là.

23h38

Regina fit un nouveau tour sur le poteau, et croisa le regard d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années assis à la table la plus proche de la scène. Elle ramena son attention vers le bar, en essayant de ne pas songer à la nuit qui l'attendait, et frémit lorsque Seth lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Elle finit son mouvement lascif, adressa un clin d'œil complice au quadragénaire, et rejoint son patron en toute hâte.

« Ivy m'a dit que tu prenais ses conneries ! » éructa l'ancien policier à son escorte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit au juste ? » répliqua la brunette.

« Qu'on t'avait proposé de la came et que tu l'avais prise ! C'est vrai ? »

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pendant que Graham lui servait un verre de scotch. Instinctivement, le proxénète tendit le verre à la jeune femme.

« T'as jamais dit que c'était interdit… » hésita l'étudiante, craignant des représailles suite à son aveu. « J'en prenais au début, puis j'ai arrêté… Mais l'autre soir avec le truc des enchères…

-Je me contrefous de ce que tu prends ! » rétorqua l'homme. « Ton client a passé la meilleure soirée de sa vie et il veut revenir. Apparemment tu l'as vraiiiiment épuisé… » Il adressa un sourire malicieux à la brunette qui retint un haut le cœur en songeant à la fameuse nuit dont elle n'avait, en fait, presqu'aucun souvenir. Elle haussa les épaules, indiquant qu'elle ne saisissait pas où il voulait en venir.

« Ben ça te motive peut être pas, mais au moins ça plait aux clients. Alors si t'en as besoin d'autres, viens me voir. Je me ferai un plaisir de te fournir !

-Et si ça me tente pas de m'auto-droguer pour passer de meilleures soirées ?  
-J'sais pas, tu peux aussi demander aux amis de ta mère ce qu'ils en pensent, non ? »

Le regard de Seth se fit perçant et Regina ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Elle prit une longue gorgée de son verre et acquiesça lentement. Le proxénète ne suggérait pas les choses, il les ordonnait. Et la portoricaine comprit qu'elle n'aurait plus vraiment de mot à dire sur sa consommation, à moins de garantir une satisfaction totale à tous ses clients. En un sens, elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle préférait. Alors qu'elle rejoignait la scène d'une démarche qu'elle voulut enjouée, elle se demanda comment elle parviendrait à avouer à Emma que la situation était bel et bien désespérée…

23h46

« Enlève ta veste, et file moi ton téléphone, » ordonna l'homme à l'intention de la blonde. Emma s'exécuta en silence, se demandant combien de temps cette fouille allait prendre. Elle n'avait pas prévu de passer la soirée dans ce bar. Le criminel se saisit de son smartphone et l'éteignit rapidement avant de le placer dans sa poche. Il accrocha la veste sur un manteau dans l'entrée, et poussa l'avocate dans le dos pour qu'elle avance. Elle n'était jamais venue dans ce bar qui était ouvert depuis quelques mois, et se demandait pourquoi ils avaient changé leurs habitudes. Toutefois, elle songea que ça ne la concernait pas et qu'après tout, elle n'était pas là pour se renseigner sur les occupations du crime organisé.

23h51

« T'es en retard, » maugréa un quinquagénaire très imposant en adressant un signe de tête à l'avocate. Il devait faire presque deux mètres de haut et avait l'allure d'un lutteur professionnel. Même si elle ne le craignait pas, Emma était toujours impressionnée par la prestance de l'homme. Il portait un costume cravate bleu marine, et ses cheveux courts étaient soigneusement peignés. Sa barbe était fraichement taillée, et on y devinait quelques poils gris disparates, signe que l'homme n'était plus aussi jeune.

« Tu diras ça à tes boys ! » répliqua la blonde. « Même dans les aéroports ils sont plus rapides pour te fouiller…

-On est jamais trop prudents, » éructa le mafieux en finissant son verre de ce qui semblait être du whisky. « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Ils étaient assis sur une des banquettes au fond du bar, et Emma se doutait qu'il s'agissait de la table habituelle de l'homme. Sur la scène au fond, plusieurs danseuses se déhanchaient, et s'accrochaient à de hautes barres en métal. L'avocate frissonna en pensant à la brunette, mais songea que dans ce club-ci, les jeunes femmes ne dépassaient jamais l'étape de l'isoloir. Chaque client payait une somme astronomique pour qu'une danseuse lui fasse trois danses en privé, et ça s'arrêtait là. Aucune d'entre elles n'aurait jamais à passer de nuit avec un client ni à satisfaire des désirs qui la repoussaient certainement. Comme de fait, une jeune femme vêtue d'une mini-jupe et d'un soutien-gorge en latex passa à côté de la table, et l'homme lui fit un rapide signe de la main pour qu'elle serve Emma. Assurément, le club lui appartenait.

« J'ai une commande à te faire passer…

-Et tu compte me la payer comment, ta commande ? » ironisa le brun. « Je prends pas les cartes de crédit. » Un sourire moqueur s'élargit sur son visage, alors qu'il pensait avoir coincé la jeune femme. Mais elle n'avait certainement pas dit son dernier mot.

« Tu me demande ce que je t'offre en échange de ma commande ? » ricana-t-elle sous le regard ébahi de l'homme qui ne devait pas souvent faire face à des personnes insolentes. « Il me semble que t'es pas en dedans en ce moment, si ? » Elle adressa un regard rapide aux poignets de l'homme, et il se recula légèrement sur sa banquette.

« Je vais certainement pas te rendre un service parce que t'as fait ta job, » bougonna-t-il.

« J'ai négocié ta liberté totale et ton immunité, juste parce que la divulgation de la preuve n'était pas assez forte. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, t'aurais pris au moins cinq ans et tu le sais très bien, » rétorqua la blonde d'un air assuré. « Mais ma commande n'est pas finale, je veux juste que tu frame quelqu'un.

-Que je frame quelqu'un ? Tu m'as pris pour un flic ou quoi ? » Il gloussa malgré lui, et l'avocate sut qu'elle avait choisi le bon angle pour l'aborder. La serveuse fit irruption et déposa un verre de whisky sur la table face à Emma, interrompant quelque peu leur échange.

« Ben justement, je suis convaincue que ça va t'intéresser, » déclara la criminaliste, ménageant peu à peu son suspens. « Tu connais un certain Seth ? Qui dirige…

-Un club de danseuses, » la coupa le mafieux d'une voix plus forte. « Tu te fous de moi, j'espère ?!

-Pourquoi, t'as peur de lui ?

-Ce connard m'a fait faire du trou en 96. J'ai passé trois ans à Sherbrooke parce qu'il voulait jouer les cowboys, » expliqua-t-il en frappant son poing sur la table. De son côté, Emma prit une gorgée de son whisky. « Douze ans plus tard, le gars se fait accuser de fraude et expulser de la police. Peu de temps après, il devient un pourri et commence à faire affaire avec les newyorkais… Tu parles d'une ordure…

-Donc on est en business, toi et moi ? » interrogea la blonde d'un air amusé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

-Y a une de ses escortes que…

-Ahhhh, je vois ! » ricana le mafieux. « Tu fais juste ça pour une histoire de cul, en fait !

-Pas vraiment, non, » répliqua la blonde d'un air sérieux. « Je veux juste empêcher Seth de lui nuire. Et pour ça je dois le _framer_ …

-Pourquoi tu le fais pas _passer_ par quelqu'un, directement ?

-Parce que ça serait trop évident, » trancha l'avocate. « Un meurtre ça laisse des traces. Mais framer quelqu'un c'est juste l'enfoncer un peu plus dans ses troubles.

-Ouais, ça fait du sens… » acquiesça l'homme d'un air songeur. « C'est quoi le nom de la petite ?

-Regina, » souffla la criminaliste, pas sûre de ce qu'elle venait de faire. « Je veux juste être sûre de framer Seth pour qu'il n'ait plus aucun contact avec New-York, et je veux être sûre que son chien de poche le suit dans sa chute.

« Ça sera fait d'ici la fin du weekend, » assura l'homme d'un air sérieux. « Tu sais que c'est dangereux de faire affaire avec des criminels ?

-Je passe ma vie à faire affaire avec vous, » rétorqua Emma. « C'est pas comme si ça changeait grand chose…

-Non mais y a faire ton travail, et empiéter sur nos plates bandes. Et tu sais que le milieu ne perd jamais la mémoire. Si ton affaire nuit à quelqu'un d'autre, ça se saura et…

-Et je vais y passer, ouais je sais, » le coupa Emma en buvant son whisky d'une traite. « Mais c'est pas vraiment ça qui m'intéresse. » Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine d'un air assuré, défiant le mafieux du regard. « On a fini, je crois ?

-Fais gaffe à toi, maitre Swan, » indiqua l'Homme d'un air étrange. « T'as pas envie d'avoir affaire à quelqu'un du milieu à cause de ça…

-Contente toi de faire ce que je t'ai demandé, et tu t'occuperas de ma sécurité plus tard, » déclara-t-elle d'un ton froid. « En attendant, sache qu'il y a des gars des SS sur le cas. Alors mets pas n'importe qui dessus, ok ? »

Elle le salua d'un simple signe de tête et partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Le criminel prit une grande inspiration en l'observant, se demandant comment une criminaliste pouvait oser défier ainsi la loi. En somme, il était clair qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple affaire de sexe, et la jeune femme était certainement bien plus impliquée qu'elle en avait l'air...


End file.
